Por Sua Causa
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Uma viajante do tempo interfere no mundo bruxo por saber demais sobre os livros de JK, e sobre Fanfictions. Muda a ordem das coisas, a vida de Snape e a sua própria, até o ponto em que terá que escolher entre a realidade ou o sonho. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da Fic: **Por Sua causa

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader: **BastetAzazis

**Personagens: **Severus Snape / Personagem Original

**Censura: **M

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers**: do quinto e sexto livro.

**Summary:** Uma viajante do tempo interfere no mundo bruxo por saber demais sobre os livros de JK, e sobre Fanfictions. Muda a ordem das coisas, a vida de Snape e a sua própria, até o ponto em que terá que escolher entre a realidade ou o sonho. E você, qual seria sua escolha?

**Spoilers Especiais**: aqui venho agradecer a todas que com sua imaginação nos presentearam com Fanfictions maravilhosas. Principalmente ás minhas amigas, minha família virtual, o Esquadrão da Madrugada. A relação de Fanfictions aqui citadas constará no final desta, tendo o consentimento de suas relativas autoras.

**Agradecimentos:** à minha beta querida Bastetazazis, pela sua enorme paciência em me aturar, e por me encaixar em seu tempo escasso.

**Agradecimentos Especiais**: Ao meu querido Snape, Keanu Reeves, que apesar de não me conhecer aceitou participar dessa fic ao meu lado! Hihihihi... Bjus!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

**POR SUA CAUSA**

**Presente**

29 de agosto de 2006, 14:12 h

Ela chegou da rua molhada, a calça preta que vestia colada ao seu corpo devido à umidade do tecido, mas não se importou. Tirou a capa de chuva, deixando apenas o pulôver preto, e ligou o computador. O sinal da máquina iniciando o Windows soou, e Roxane se levantou para fazer um café. Era assim que passava a maior parte de seu tempo nos últimos seis meses, em frente a um terminal.

O Rio de Janeiro não era um lugar tão frio, mas aquele dia especialmente a fez lembrar de Londres; a chuva fina, o vento batendo no rosto, e o céu nublado. Raramente via filmes ingleses em que o céu surgisse tão azul quanto o que estava acostumada a ver todos os dias de verão no Rio. Novamente se pegou pensando nos livros de Harry Potter, penetrando em suas histórias, interagindo com as personagens... As personagens... Ela sorriu.

Tinha dois filhos, um com seis e outro com quatro anos, que naquele exato momento estavam na escola. Ela sempre gostara de escrever poesias, e agora, por uma peça do destino, escrevia histórias paralelas aos livros de J. K. Rowling, a autora aclamada de Harry Potter. Não era a única, havia um enorme grupo na internet com o qual ela passava as madrugadas, suas noites vazias, que eram preenchidas pelas suas amigas.

Como as conhecera? Bom, esbarrara por acaso com elas no site "Snapefest" do Yahoo, uma comunidade dedicada a escrever fanfics sobre o professor de Poções de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Um homem taciturno, arrogante, sarcástico e extremamente atraente... Bonito? Não, definitivamente não; nem feio. Um homem dividido entre o bem e o mal, cercado de mistérios, e que arrasta atrás de si uma legião de fãs.

Conhecera várias outras autoras de fanfics. Formavam uma família na madrugada; um esquadrão, era assim que Andy as chamava. Mia, a mana; Ferporcel, a filhota; Sheyla Snape (Leila), outra filhota; Clau, Mara, Su, Carla, e muitas outras, ficavam na madrugada discutindo esse universo paralelo, discutindo Severus.

Severus... Severus... Esse nome repercutia em sua alma o dia inteiro, inebriava seu sentidos. Gostava de ficar imaginado situações diversas para suas fanfics, e aquele nome sempre martelava em sua cabeça. Aquele homem descrito nas linhas dos livros, que andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts à noite nos filmes, era de fazer qualquer mulher espreitar atrás de uma porta para vê-lo surgir.

Ela pensava em tudo isso bebericando seu café e pesquisando nos livros de Harry Potter para fazer sua fanfic para o Amigo Oculto do esquadrão, quando suas pálpebras pesaram pelas noites mal dormidas. Não conseguia fixar sua atenção, mas precisava ler... Harry estava na sala de Snape tendo suas aulas de Oclumência; a penseira perto, onde o professor depositara suas lembranças para que o menino não as visse... Mas Snape saíra da sala com o Draco, e então Harry se inclinou sobre a penseira, sobre as memórias de Snape; os olhos de Roxane turvaram...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um som chegou aos seus ouvidos, sentiu-se erguida no ar, uma sensação de desmaio, e em seguida bateu com os joelhos no chão frio. Antes de se erguer, ouviu a voz fria perguntar novamente, ao seu lado:

– Andou se divertindo, Potter?

Ela devia estar enlouquecendo. Aquela voz lhe era familiar, muito familiar; assim como a frase dita a pouco. Abriu os olhos, ergueu-se cambaleante do chão, e fixou a imagem à sua frente. Um menino de cabelos rebeldes escuros com óculos arredondados, magro e de olhos verdes, estava sendo sacudido por um homem alto, de cabelos pretos oleosos, olhos também pretos, um nariz adunco, a pele pálida, envolto numa capa negra.

Segurou a respiração, reconheceria aquela cena em qualquer lugar, tinha acabado de lê-la no livro da J.K.R., "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix", e não havia como contestar que estava diante de Harry e Snape. Ela atentou para a sala, escura e fria como descrita nos livros. Sorte estar de pulôver - pensou. À sua frente estava a mesa com a penseira; o resto do ambiente era rodeado de estantes contendo vários frascos e livros, havia pergaminhos sobre uma mesa menor a um canto, e caldeirões. Levando-se em conta a quantidade de coisas que havia ali dentro, ela notou sua organização. Roxane sorriu.

Definitivamente estava sonhando. Costumava ter esses rompantes, e depois as histórias para as fanfics surgiam em sua cabeça. Eles não tinham percebido sua presença, o que significava que não devia ser real. Lembrando-se horrorizada que sentira o joelho colidir com o chão frio da sala, deu um passo para trás, batendo de encontro a uma estante e derrubando alguns livros no chão.

Foi o bastante para que os dois pares de olhos que se encaravam virassem em sua direção. Harry a fitava com curiosidade, enquanto Snape estreitou seu olhar frio sobre ela. Instintivamente, ela recuou ainda mais, ficando presa contra a parede de pedra. Sentiu novamente o frio daquela sala penetrando em seus ossos. Não pode ser verdade... Eles não estão realmente ali, ou estão? Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz fria que se dirigiu a ela.

– Posso saber quem é a senhorita e o que faz em minha sala? – disse ríspido, encarando-a com os olhos pretos.

Roxane abriu e fechou a boca. Aparentemente não encontrava uma explicação para estar ali. Não sabia o que dizer, então fitou os olhos dele, tão escuros e penetrantes. Snape continuava esperando uma resposta, e ela lembrava bem como ele era; se não a desse, viria uma avalanche de palavras e impropérios.

– Bom, Prof. Snape, eu devo ter me enganado de sala – disse tentando ser firme.

– Enganado de sala? – ele estreitou os olhos em sua direção. – Não tem mais idade para ser uma aluna e está vestida como uma trouxa. Então, ouso acreditar que seja uma intrometida funcionária do Ministério - disse fitando-a longamente. A mulher à sua frente era bonita, mas de uma beleza comum, cabelos e olhos castanhos, um sorriso infantil que o fez pensar duas vezes sobre sua idade antes de retomar seu discurso: – Estou inclinado a achar que está me espionando para a Profa. Umbridge, e se eu descobrir que minhas suspeitas são verdadeiras... Não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa. O que nos traz de volta à minha primeira pergunta: o que a traz aqui, senhorita? – frisou as últimas palavras.

– E-eu sinceramente não sei – ela disse temerosa da reação dele em face da veracidade de suas palavras.

– Não sabe? – disse crispando os lábios num sorriso de desdém e completou: – Se fosse minha aluna eu a colocaria em detenção por esse desafio, mas é melhor irmos até a diretora, talvez ela possa me dar explicações e refrescar sua memória. – E virando-se para Harry. – Saia, Potter. Continuaremos nossa conversa mais tarde. – E fechando os dedos longos sobre o pulso dela, arrastou-a em direção à porta, ordenando: – Venha.

Ao chegarem no corredor, ele a soltou, passando à frente dela. Quando ia começar a segui-lo, Roxane estancou lembrando-se que Dumbledore não estava na escola, mas ele era a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-la a voltar, e quanto menos pessoas soubessem de sua existência, melhor. Snape percebeu que ela não o seguia e virou-se para ordenar que assim procedesse, mas ela foi mais rápida.

– Você tem razão. A Profa. Umbridge poderia lhe dar explicações, mas prefiro fazer isso eu mesma... – disse virando-se de volta para a porta que tinham acabado de deixar. Ela tinha certeza que apesar do tom que dera às palavras, ele atenderia a seu pedido. – Tenho certeza de que achará interessante o que tenho para lhe contar, venha.

– Com quem você pensa que está falando? – disse frio ao parar ao seu lado e fitá-la por um instante.

– Com Severus Snape, o professor de Poções de Hogwarts – respondeu categórica. – E se fizer o favor de abrir a porta, talvez eu lhe diga quem sou. – Ela o encarou enquanto seus olhos pretos como ônix a fulminavam.

A porta à sua frente se abriu. Roxane sentiu um alívio, intimamente não sabia de onde tirara forças para se dirigir ao Snape daquele modo, mas, como as heroínas das suas fanfics, não se deixaria intimidar diante da máscara que ele teimava em usar.

Não esperou que ele a convidasse, passou à frente dele, penetrando no ambiente escuro da sala do professor. Sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo mais uma vez e esfregou os braços sob o pulôver enquanto Snape apontava sua varinha para a lareira, acendendo-a.

– Agora, Srta. Mistério, poderia me dizer o que fazia em minha sala com o Potter? – perguntou sarcástico, analisando-a. – Espionava minhas lembranças também?

– Não. Não preciso espioná-las para conhecê-lo, professor. – Ela deu uma nota de bravata à última palavra e, sem dar-lhe atenção, continuou: – Preciso falar com Dumbledore. Sei que ele não está na escola, mas não haveria uma maneira de contatá-lo através da Ordem? – Seus olhos encontraram os dele, e ela os desviou.

– Ordem? Você está tentando arrancar alguma coisa de mim da forma mais patética que já vi. – Ele avançou até ela, segurando-a novamente pelos pulsos. – Não devia menosprezar minha inteligência, senhorita. Vamos, diga – ordenou -, quem é você, afinal?

– Se eu lhe contar minha história, promete acreditar nela e me levar até Dumbledore, não importa o quão surreal lhe pareça? – Roxane ergueu seu olhar até o dele e o sustentou dentro dos olhos pretos.

– Acaso não teria uma desculpa melhor para sua postura hoje à tarde do que inventar histórias, senhorita? – Ele mantinha seus dedos ao redor do pulso dela, que arroxeavam.

– Está me machucando, Severus. – Ela o encarou novamente. – Poderia me soltar? - Parecendo perceber o que fizera, ele a largou. – Obrigada, entendo que desconfie de mim, afinal você não me conhece, mas não tem escolha. Posso começar?

– Pode – bufou contrariado.

– Meu nome é Roxane, Roxane Norris. Moro no Brasil, tenho dois filhos, e por mais que isso lhe pareça estranho, escrevo fanfics. Histórias paralelas, ou complementares, às de livros. Neste caso, os de J. K. Rowling, intitulados Harry Potter. – Ela esperou por uma reação da parte dele, mas Snape apenas estreitou os olhos mais uma vez e analisou-a. – Aparentemente, dormi sobre um deles durante uma pesquisa que fazia para uma dessas fanfics e vim parar bem no meio da história.

– Você fugiu do Saint Mungus? – Ele a fitava divertido. Ela nunca vira uma descrição de Snape assim e começou a duvidar de sua sanidade mental. – Por Merlim, Srta. Norris! Acredita mesmo que vai me convencer com uma história tão ridícula? Qualquer aluno da Grifinória seria mais brilhante para inventar uma desculpa.

– Tinha certeza de que teria essa reação, professor – ela disse calmamente. – Bom, sendo assim, poderia me explicar como sei exatamente o texto da profecia que marcou o Harry? Ou como sei da sua posição como espião da Ordem? – Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram intensos, prendendo os dele. – Ou melhor ainda, como sei do plano de Voldemort de entrar no Ministério para resgatá-la ainda este ano? – Pela palidez do rosto dele, ela sentiu que ganhara sua atenção.

– Como, por Merlin, você sabe dessas coisas? – Snape se esforçava em manter o controle. – Você está blefando. – Ele se levantou e foi até a lareira.

- Acredite em mim, eu sei; estão nos livros. O ataque acontecerá, e muitas coisas mudarão. – Roxane abaixou os olhos e sussurrou baixinho: – Você ensinará Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ano que vem... e fará coisas que nunca pensou em fazer.

– Não está me dizendo nada de novo, senhorita. Faço coisas que nunca pensei em fazer a todo o momento. – Ele parecia cansado, ela pode sentir que baixara sua guarda por instantes, mas logo depois o viu reassumir sua postura costumeira. – Parece que seus livros não a informaram de tudo sobre mim.

– Talvez não. Você é, muitas vezes, uma incógnita para muito dos leitores dela, mas o que sei sobre você me basta... – ela hesitou em terminar a frase, mas prosseguiu –, o resto eu posso imaginar.

– Não tente pintar com tons pastéis o que é ser um Comensal. – Sua voz adquirira um tom raivoso. – O quanto sabe do meu passado? Nada – afirmou ríspido.

– Eu o compreendo e não ousaria fazer isso. – Notou que havia pisado num terreno perigoso e que o tratara como um ser inanimado. Burra – pensou. – Não pretendo saber mais do que devo. – Ela o fitou com interesse; a luz do fogo emprestava-lhe um ar de mistério intenso. Isso a fascinou, e teve vontade de tocá-lo para saber se era real, mas se conteve, dizendo: – Ou que possa me contar.

– Deveria saber que essas coisas a colocariam em perigo iminente. O Lorde adoraria saber os pontos fracos de Dumbledore e de toda a Ordem. Se você conhece os dele, muito provavelmente também sabe os do diretor – completou. Desviando a conversa, olhou-a friamente. – Você é um tesouro, senhorita.

– Eu confio em você, Severus. – Devolveu-lhe o olhar frio. – Caso contrário não me arriscaria, não sou uma tola.

Tinha que admitir que era corajosa, mas havia algo mais, algo naqueles olhos que faziam-no acreditar nas palavras dela. Snape vasculhara sua mente a procura de resposta; ela estava sendo transparente, e isso o assustou.

– Desculpe. – Roxane sorriu, ainda zonza por senti-lo dentro de sua cabeça. – Não entendo de Oclumência, não mais do que está nos livros. Afinal, sou uma trouxa.

Snape a fitou com interesse. Sim, ela era uma trouxa, e isso a tornava vulnerável, muito vulnerável. Ela não pareceu ter noção de onde estava se metendo, nem com quem, mesmo que acreditasse que sabia. Tomou sua decisão.

– Preciso de um tempo para levá-la ao diretor, mas obviamente, você não vai a lugar nenhum. – Lançou-lhe um sorriso cínico. – Venha. Até se encontrar com Dumbledore, precisa ficar segura.

– Você deveria ser estúpido e cruel, como sempre. – Ela o fitou curiosa.

– Vejo que minha fama me precede, em qualquer mundo que eu habite. – Ele crispou os lábios e saiu pela porta.

Roxane o seguiu. Imaginou que ele estivesse levando-a para seus aposentos, e isso provocou-lhe uma sensação inquietante; ficar perto dele nunca fizera bem às suas personagens. Andaram apenas até o fim do corredor, e Snape parou em frente à porta de madeira escura. Como a outra, esta se abriu a um simples gesto dele.

Ao contrário do seu escritório como diretor da Sonserina, este aposento era mais acolhedor. Estavam num vestíbulo, muito similar ao que ela fantasiara em suas fanfics. A mesa pequena com as duas cadeiras; imaginou a Ravena sentada ali e desviou seu olhar para a porta que certamente daria acesso ao quarto.

Snape já tinha entrado. Sentiu o calor invadir o ambiente e suspirou, imaginando como seria entrar no quarto daquele homem. Tantas vezes fizera isso, mas por mais incrível que esse pensamento lhe parecesse, agora era real. Juntou suas forças e atravessou o portal com os olhos fechados.

Pôde sentir a atmosfera igual a dos seus sonhos; o calor aqueceu sua alma, e Roxane abriu os olhos. Sorriu. A não ser pela localização da cama e da escrivaninha, tudo parecia igual à imagem que fazia da alcova dele. Aquela palavra a lançou até a cama. Ela desviou o olhar, caindo dentro dos olhos dele. Por um segundo achou que ele lera seus pensamentos e se sentiu ruborizar.

– Preciso de um banho... Posso? – disse, tentando se esconder atrás destas palavras e fugir dali.

– Claro... – ele respondeu sem pensar, ainda preso aos olhos dela.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Obrigada á todas que chegaram até aqui. Deixo mil bjos no coração de vcs, e se gostaram por favor deixem reviews, senaum... Tb deixem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus**

Entrou no banheiro sem saber o que esperar, ou o que faria. Tinha que pegar os filhos na escola, tinha que voltar ao seu mundo, mas como? Precisava pensar, talvez um banho para relaxar, quente. Retirou o pulôver e fitou-se no espelho sobre a pia, se ao menos imaginasse que o encontraria teria se arrumado mais, pensou sorrindo.

Abriu as torneiras da banheira; um som de água e vapores encheram o ambiente. Deixou a pequena peça de renda deslizar sobre a sua pele, desabotoou a calça, e a retirou junto com a última peça de lingerie. Um arrepio a fez tremer, desligou as torneiras e se afundou na água quente.

Suspirou; muito provavelmente ele tomava seus banhos ali. Sentiu-se novamente eletrizada com aqueles pensamentos e os afastou. Mergulhou seu corpo inteiro na água, molhando os cabelos. Tentou adivinhar no que ele estaria pensando no aposento ao lado; até que aceitara bem o excesso de informações que ela lhe dera.

A imagem do rosto dele brincou em seus pensamentos. Era mais jovem que o do ator que o vivia nas telas, mas tão charmoso quanto o Alan. Tinha um sorriso lindo... Os dentes não eram amarelados... Sorriu; estava ficando maluca! Parecia um outro ator, mas não, ela não lembrava o nome. Onde estaria o Snape dos livros?

O Snape que Mia adorava tanto. É verdade que ele era frio e distante, sarcástico, mas não fora estúpido com ela. Por quê? Afundou novamente a cabeça na água, tentando não pensar... mas ainda pensando. Pensou na fanfic que lera recentemente, onde Nina também estivera em Hogwarts como trouxa, falando dos livros. Suspirou; Roxane a achara tão bonita e sensível. Mas ele estava lá, frio e amargo. Preferiu não pensar, lembrando do que Nina dizia: "_pretos nos castanhos"_.

Levantou procurando por uma toalha, mas só havia um roupão preto pendurado na parede ao lado da banheira. Fitou-o, e sem pensar duas vezes, o trouxe para perto do seu corpo. Fechou os olhos absorvendo a fragrância que exalava dele; sândalo. Como uma criança, deslizou a superfície felpuda sobre seu rosto, como se ele próprio a tocasse; seu corpo reagiu, e ela o afastou.

Abrigou-se dentro daquela maciez quente, os cabelos ainda úmidos, e pegando as peças de sua roupa molhada pela chuva, foi até a porta. Pensou no que dizer ao entrar lá de volta e, assim que decidiu, saiu para o quarto.

– Desculpe. Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar o rou... – Roxane olhou a sua volta, não havia ninguém. _Ele saiu_ - ela bufou.

Aproximou-se da cama, ainda envergonhada, sentindo-se uma intrusa numa intimidade que não era a sua, que não compartilhava. Teve medo até de se sentar na beira da cama; tocou os lençóis com as pontas dos dedos, eram reais. Ele dormia ali; ela sorriu.

Viu mais adiante, sobre a outra extremidade da cama, uma veste dobrada, verde. Certamente não era dele. Ela deu a volta na cama, parando em frente à roupa, desdobrou-a curiosa e a vestiu; serviu perfeitamente. Foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho, alisou o tecido sobre o corpo, virando-se de um lado para outro; gostaria de ter uma varinha para ajeitar seus cabelos. Ao contrário de Antoine, ela não era uma bruxa excepcional em feitiços, não era especial. Pensou na "cunhada" Andy e sorriu... _Karkaroff_.

Voltou mais uma vez ao quarto_. Aonde ele foi?_ - pensou. Não podia ficar ali, estava escurecendo; _as crianças_... Bufou, tinha que esperar; odiava esperar. Andou pelo quarto. Olhou o armário; mais vidrinhos, poções; _como ele é metódico_. Foi até a escrivaninha, pegou alguns pergaminhos nas mãos; provas,_ ele está ocupado_.

Um estalido nas suas costas a fez virar. Uma criatura pequena com enormes olhos e orelhas pontudas surgiu do nada com uma bandeja nas mãos. Era um elfo, reconheceu. Seria Dobby ou Winky? Não demorou muito para saber.

– Dobby trouxe comida como o Prof. Snape mandou, senhorita – ele sorriu. – Espero que goste – finalizou ao colocar a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha, e fez uma mesura.

– Obrigada, foi muito gentil – respondeu com doçura, devolvendo o sorriso.

O elfo assentiu e estalou os dedos, desaparecendo. Roxane olhou para a pequena ceia, pelo visto ficaria para o jantar; mas o fez sozinha. Nem sinal dele, andou de uma lado para o outro do quarto, e depois de algum tempo, sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira. Adormeceu, cansada, fitando as chamas crepitantes.

A madrugada entrou pela janela, escureceu mais ainda o ambiente a sua volta, a lareira se apagou, sentiu frio, e se encolheu desconfortável na poltrona. Acordou assustada. Uma réstia de luz penetrou no quarto vindo da porta entreaberta do banheiro. O coração dela disparou. Correu até a porta, abrindo-a com um estrondo; não se importou, sabia o que ia encontrar.

Ele estava debruçado sobre si mesmo, o rosto suado, pálido. As mãos crispadas na borda da pia. Roxane se aproximou, tocando de leve a pele de sua mão, ele não a impediu. Fitou-a como se enxergasse através dela, _Insano _– pensou. _Como pode fazer isso à si mesmo? _– mas ela sabia a resposta. "_Before the Dawn"_ – suspirou, estava sob efeito de alguma poção. O que Hermione faria? A música tocou na sua mente...

Umedeceu a toalha de mão, passou-a sobre a testa dele. Os castanhos encontraram os pretos, e ele deslizou para seu colo, impotente. Snape era mais alto e mais pesado que ela, e o peso de ambos fez com que seus corpos escorregassem até o chão frio. Ela continuou refrescando o rosto dele, ele fechou os olhos, muito pálido, os lábios entreabertos, tentando sorver o ar rapidamente, tremeu. Roxane abraçou-o tentando aquecê-lo, ele se aninhou, procurando um abrigo como uma criança, frágil.

Ela não conseguiu esconder seu desespero; aquilo era real, não tinha como fingir. Outro espasmo passou pelo corpo dele, e ele se contraiu. Tentou levantar para pegar um cobertor, uma manta, qualquer coisa que lhe trouxesse calor, não conseguiria levá-lo sozinha até a cama, ele a deteve.

– Não... – murmurou fraco, rouco, escondido. – Fique.

Obedientemente ela se deixou ficar abraçada a ele, os sentimentos confusos. Vasculhou sua mente a procura de alguma informação proveitosa; ele devia ter um antídoto, era assim que funcionava na fanfic, tinha que estar no laboratório. Era onde ele trabalhava com Hermione... Aquele nome ecoou na sua cabeça, será que ele teria alguma coisa com a sua aluna? Deixou para pensar nisso depois, precisava ajudá-lo.

– Severus – ela sussurrou perto do rosto dele, e num esforço ele a encarou. – Há um antídoto para essa maldição, não? Só me diga para que lado fica o seu laboratório particular, eu pego.

– Você não conseguirá passar pelas proteções – disse baixinho.

– Eu preciso passar... Você tem que me ajudar. – Ele ainda tentou pensar, mas uma nova onda de dor percorreu o corpo dele, e viu o horror passar pelos olhos dela. – Agüente, por favor... Severus, você tem que levantar, está me ouvindo? – Era uma ordem, e se pôs de joelho para erguê-lo. – Eu não vou conseguir levá-lo até a cama sem sua ajuda, e você precisa liberar a entrada do laboratório. – Ele se controlou e a fitou. Os olhos dela só mostravam determinação e preocupação. – Eu sou uma trouxa, esqueceu? – tentou sorrir.

Ele murmurou um sim, se apoiou nela e na parede ao seu lado, se levantando. Cambaleante foi até a cama, apontou a varinha em direção à estante, pronunciando algo que ela não entendeu, e deixou-se cair no colchão. Roxane o fitou; estava pálido demais, tinha que agir rápido.

Entrou no laboratório, _Qual é?_ – pensou. A resposta estava nas fanfics; todos os dados sobre Snape estavam naquelas linhas, não nos livros da Rowling. Fechou os olhos, sabia qual, sorriu e apanhou o frasco, desejou que desse tempo. Tinha que dar...

Quando retornou, com o frasco entre os dedos, encontrou-o desacordado. Sentou-se ao lado dele, constatou a respiração fraca mas cadenciada; sentiu um alívio, estava vivo. Tomando o rosto dele nas mãos, deixou que o líquido do frasco escorregasse entre os lábios, e aninhou-o junto a si. Ele era humano afinal de contas.

Sentiu o corpo dele pouco a pouco emanar calor; a cor dos lábios voltara, e a pele se tornara apenas branca. Snape ainda estava com os olhos fechados, e ela teve vontade de tocar os lábios dele, mas não o fez; apenas refletiu o quanto a vida de espião custava a ele. Notou que ele abrira os olhos e a fitava.

– Obrigado – disse seco e tentou se erguer, mas estava fraco.

Ela sorriu; esse era o Snape dos livros. Debruçou-se sobre ele para ver a temperatura. Foi a vez dele crispar os lábios num sorriso leve. Colocou as mãos no pescoço dela, entrelaçada a alguns fios de cabelos castanhos, não ia soltar.

Roxane se viu prendendo a respiração; estava próxima demais, nervosa demais, e desejava demais. Fechou os olhos, sentiu o hálito quente. Ele a trouxe para mais perto de seus lábios num abraço forte e os tocou suavemente, e depois, ardentemente. Ela afundou seus dedos nos cabelos negros e se entregou aos lábios quentes e úmidos que exigiram os seus.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas! Bjos imensos em todas! Amo vcs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Passo em Falso**

Ela se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos desejando estar na sua cama, mas tudo o que viu foram as pesadas cortinas fechadas das vidraças de Hogwarts. Suspirou. Lembrando-se do beijo, levantou a ponta do lençol e olhou embaixo das cobertas; estava vestida. Virou seu rosto para o lado, encontrando os olhos pretos dele a fitá-la, e os desviou.

– Desculpe-me por ontem à noite. – Colocou-se de pé; ainda estava vestido com as pesadas roupas pretas. – Eu me comportei mal, isso não se repetirá. – E fixando seus olhos nos olhos castanhos dela, continuou: – Tenha a certeza de que não passamos de um beijo.

– Você não estava em si – tentou parecer indiferente –, está desculpado. – Sua voz soou destituída de emoção. Não que ela esperasse um rompante amoroso por parte de Snape, afinal, ele era o Snape, mas não o desprezo. Aquilo doeu.

Ele foi até a sua mesa, onde alguém depositara um caprichado café da manhã; provavelmente algum elfo, Roxane hesitou em segui-lo. Esperou por um convite e temeu que ele nunca viesse. Enganou-se.

– Srta. Norris, não está com fome? – Ele sentara-se na enorme cadeira, e seus olhos pretos brilharam na direção dela. – Mesmo que não, é melhor comer alguma coisa. O dia vai ser longo.

Sem responder, ela se aproximou da cadeira em frente à dele e se sentou. Estava sem fome, pegou uma maçã e a mordeu.

– Você se sente melhor? – Perguntou enfim.

– Sim, obrigado. – ele a encarou frio. – Você agiu rápido, só queria saber como sabia do antídoto. Parece-me que minha vida foi devassada. Devo tomar cuidado para não encontrar mais trouxas assim.

– Fique tranqüilo. Existem muitas fanfictions sobre você, só que fora daqui. Talvez seu segredo ainda esteja intacto. – Deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo e acrescentou: – Com licença. – E se retirou para o vestíbulo.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Ele falou antes dela sair, estreitando os olhos.

– Não penso, já fui. – Ela respondeu, sem dar-lhe tempo de pensar ou reagir. Apenas ouviu a porta bater num estrondo.

Ele bufou, examinou detidamente o café a sua frente, e depois a porta por onde ela saíra. Levantou-se após alguns minutos de hesitação, deixando o café praticamente intocado. _Ela não_ _pode ficar andando pelo castelo assim _– pensou. – _Vai levantar suspeitas. _Vestiu a capa e saiu pela porta.

Já havia percorrido boa parte do castelo quando olhou pelas vidraças do salão principal e divisou um ponto verde ao longe. _Ela saiu do castelo_ – bufou. _Trouxa idiota! _E pensando nisso, tomou a direção dos gramados antes que a perdesse de vista.

Roxane estava sentada na grama à beira do lago, com as pernas encolhidas e o queixo apoiado sobre os joelhos. Fitou as águas escuras do lago, nunca tinha formado realmente uma impressão sobre aquela parte de Hogwarts, mas naquele momento se sentiu tranqüila, e pensou: _Um bom lugar para pensar, longe daqueles olhos pretos. _

Um leve farfalhar de vestes ao seu lado a fez sair dos seus pensamentos e erguer os olhos para a figura de preto que a encarava, com um olhar penetrante. Castanhos encontraram pretos raivosos.

Levantou-se sem lhe dar atenção, pronta para deixá-lo ali; não queria conversar ou ouvir a voz dele. Apressou-se, mas foi detida por uma mão forte que prendeu seu pulso entre os dedos. Evitou se virar, esperando que ele falasse. Não queria encará-lo.

– É incrível que tenha chegado até aqui sem levantar suspeitas – disse cáustico. – Contudo, não seria prudente fazê-lo de novo.

– Não quero causar mais problemas. – respondeu seca, sem se virar. – Vou até Hogsmeade, de lá posso chegar até Londres, e com alguma sorte, voltar para casa.

– Tocante, realmente tocante. – disse com escárnio. – Vocês trouxas tem um jeito peculiar de resolver seus problemas, mesmo depois de envolver outras pessoas neles. – Ele a fez virar ao torcer seu pulso, ela gemeu. Seus olhos encontraram os dela, penetrantes. – Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, srta. Trouxa – seu tom agora era mordaz – , não disse que estamos dentro de uma história? Não lhe parece absurdo querer voltar para sua casa numa história onde ela não é citada? – Continuou, pressionando seus dedos em torno do pulso dela, deixando-lhe uma marca arroxeada. Os olhos dela marejaram de dor, de tristeza, de humilhação. Snape ignorou-os e vociferou: – Acaso lhe passou pela cabeça que a Londres nossa pode não ser a mesma que a sua?

– É claro que eu pensei nisso – respondeu ríspida, tentando inutilmente se livrar de suas garras. – Mas qualquer coisa seria melhor que agüentar suas grosserias. – Baixou os olhos, desviando dos dele. – Esqueci como você sabe machucar...

– Deveria ler os livros com mais atenção, senhorita. – rebateu frio.

– Talvez nunca devesse ter escrito sobre você. – disse baixinho, as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

– Poderia ser uma solução – crispou os lábios, num esboço de um sorriso cínico – , mas ouso concluir que isso não seria de grande utilidade agora. Você está aqui e, presumivelmente, muita coisa já foi, ou será alterada por causa disso.

– Eu o ajudei ontem, não pode ser um pouco agradecido? – Roxane o fitou, em castanhos raivosos.

– Eu já lhe agradeci por sua ajuda. – Os olhos brilharam, e ele avançou um pouco mais na direção dela – Mas você não devia saber daquilo tudo, não devia estar lá. E isso altera as coisas.

– Então, está disposto a acreditar em mim? – Manteve seu olhar nos olhos pretos.

– Não acredito em qualquer um que cruza meu caminho, senhorita. Principalmente trouxas. Mas estou disposto a abrir um precedente a seu favor até Dumbledore vê-la – respondeu seco. – O que acontecerá hoje à noite, na sede da Ordem. – Ele a olhou curioso. – Deve saber onde fica, não?

– Largo Grimauld, 12 – rebateu fria, mas alterou seu tom ao perceber a intenção por trás das palavras dele. Maliciosa, continuou: – Só que não sou o fiel do segredo; não sei chegar lá, ou como encontrar a casa dos pais do Black. Não pertenço à Ordem, esqueceu? – finalizou, esperando a reação dele.

– Para uma trouxa comum, sua resposta foi realmente muito boa. – Deu-lhe uma olhar penetrante, ela desviou. Não o queria dentro de seus pensamentos. – É melhor entrarmos, ou corremos risco de envolver mais pessoas na sua história absurda.

– Não é minha história. Se fosse, você não seria tão cruel. – Seus olhos nublaram. – Por que você não pode agir como ontem?

– Porque sou um Comensal. E um espião. – A voz dele soou mais fria que o habitual. Amarga. – Ontem eu a estava testando, sondando; queria saber se acreditava no que dizia. - Pretos cansados. – Porque esse é o meu trabalho! – rosnou, vendo-a lançar-lhe um olhar assustado.

_Ontem! _– pensou – _Ontem você não tinha que estar lá! É um absurdo o que está acontecendo, não só pelo fato de você estar aqui, mas por fazer eu me_ _importar com isso._ – bufou – _Uma trouxa sincera! Era tudo o que me faltava na vida... _– Ele novamente a fitou, e mais uma vez penetrou nos castanhos a sua frente, estavam intensos e sinceros. – _Isso é insano! _– Sua alma esbravejou contra ele trazendo-o de volta a realidade, mas de alguma forma aqueles sentimentos puros o afetaram. Alguma forma que ele não entendia, e repeliu-os. Foi arrancado desses pensamentos pela voz dela:

– E se orgulha disso? – Roxane sentiu seu coração acelerar ao perceber que ele a fitava diferente. – É seu trabalho também causar dor e sofrimento a si mesmo, como ontem? Achei que só fizesse isso aos outros; sangues-ruins e trouxas... – ela tinha ultrapassado seus limites.

– Você não entende, não é? – Ele a segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo-a. - Mesmo com todos esses livros que você diz existir, com todas essas fanfics que vocês escrevem – ele arfou. Seus olhos estavam nos dela. – Não têm a pálida noção do que é estar aqui e fazer parte dessa guerra.

– Isso te machuca muito. – Roxane se aproximou, encarando-o, e espalmou a mão sobre o coração dele. Severus tentou se esquivar ao toque, mas ela foi mais rápida. Sentiu-se estremecer por sob o tecido da roupa. Ele ainda estava preso aos olhos castanhos, quando as mãos delicadas dela tocaram de leve seu rosto. O corpo feminino roçava levemente no seu, fazendo-o arder como brasa. A alma estava entregue aqueles sentimentos tão incomuns a sua pessoa, afeição. Roxane percebeu, e sem retirar sua mão continuou: – Por que não deixa ninguém dividir essa dor com você?

Snape a encarava agora em pretos brilhantes. A vontade de tocá-la e sentir a intensidade do que vira em sua mente aumentou. _Que raios de pensamentos são esses, Snape?_ – pensava quase em voz alta para chamar-lhe á razão, mas algo que ela despertara dentro dele o impelia a tocá-la da mesma forma. Afastou esses pensamentos insanos e escondendo-os no fundo da mente. Ela estava apenas brincando com ele, mas iria mostrá-la que esse jogo era perigoso.

Ele tocou seus cabelos, desceu as pontas dos dedos até seu rosto e Roxane fechou os olhos absorvendo seu toque. Contornou suavemente os lábios a sua frente, rubros. A pele aveludada e macia deslizava sobre a sua fazendo-o desejá-la ardentemente. Desceu os dedos longos para o pescoço dela, acarinhando-a, mas como se despertasse de um sonho, afastou-a bruscamente. Snape viu suas defesas jogadas para longe. _Seria realmente bom se alguém saído assim do nada pudesse aliviar essa dor -_ pensou, a um passo de acreditar nela. Novamente teve que afastar seus pensamentos ou estaria perdido, e obviamente entregue aos deslizes da natureza humana. Snape não tinha esse direito.

Roxane teve medo de encará-lo naquele instante, tão próximo, e encontrar respostas que não queria. A brisa soprou nos rostos de ambos, arrancando-os daquele momento único como uma faca fria cortando a carne quente.

– Não há lugar para o amor em minha vida, senhorita. – A frieza das palavras rasgou o silêncio e a acertou em cheio, fazendo-a recuar. Ponto para ele. – Nunca houve; devia saber disso também. É o seu trabalho.

– Não; o meu trabalho é fantasiar coisas sobre você. Como seria amando ou sendo amado. E até mesmo, as duas coisas. – ela disse firme, sem recuar mais um passo sequer. – Como seria isso realmente, professor?

– É o que quer mesmo saber? Sem promessas para depois? – Snape estava tão próximo que sentia a respiração quente dele no rosto. _Se ela o queria, então se permitiria uma aventura, mas só isso! _– pensou, enquanto enlaçava-a pela cintura, fazendo seu corpo colar no dela. Roxane vibrou, suas pernas bambearam, e fechou os olhos. Interiormente ele sorriu ao vê-la tão entregue, as pontas de seus dedos longos percorreram suavemente o pescoço dela, trazendo-a próxima de seu rosto e os lábios se entreabriram num oferecimento mudo. O hálito quente dela soprou em seu rosto afastando qualquer dúvida de que ele não a desejasse. Snape se debruçou sobre ela, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos castanhos, sentindo o mesmo perfume que sentira na noite anterior, e uma vez mais sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: - É isso mesmo o que quer?

Roxane o encarou por segundos, os olhos pretos dentro dos seus e sorriu.

– Sim... – saiu num murmúrio.

Ele a puxou pelo braço por entre as árvores; atravessaram boa parte da floresta que margeava o lago, e uma pequena casa de caças surgiu a frente deles. Snape apontou a varinha na direção da porta, que se abriu num ranger da madeira. Ela conhecia aquele lugar; _Ravena_... seu coração acelerou.

Houve um baque surdo da porta se fechando atrás deles enquanto ele a puxava, pressionando seu corpo com o dele contra a madeira fria da parede. Os lábios quentes percorrendo seu pescoço na direção do colo, enquanto suas mãos mornas faziam suas vestes subir até os quadris. Arrancou sua calcinha com os dedos, percorrendo o caminho entre as coxas, até encontrar o um pequeno ponto. Enquanto mordiscava seus seios sobre o tecido das vestes; ela gemeu. Ele sorriu, sentindo-a úmida sob seu toque, o corpo arquejando, pulsando.

Snape voltou a fitá-la, seus olhos suplicantes se viram nos pretos.

– _Evanesce_ – disse com a respiração entrecortada.

Ela estava nua; o corpo dele reagiu. Tomou seus seios nos lábios aflitos; sugando-os, circulando-os, instigando-a. As mãos continuavam ávidas, percorrendo cada parte do corpo macio entre seus dedos, explorando aflito, respondendo aos apelos que ela fazia. Sentiu a pele quente e úmida em contato com a sua, comprimiu-a mais ainda de encontro a parede, prendendo as mãos dela, impedindo-a de reagir. Queria-a assim, entregue, esperando, desejando. A consciência os abandonou, e ele parou. Ela rendera-se, só precisava mais um toque.

Snape voltou para o rosto dela, encarando os olhos castanhos; satisfação. Os lábios entreabertos esperando os dele; sorriu. Tocou os lábios dela com os dele, as mãos afundando em seus cabelos, descendo até a nuca. O desejo se intensificando, querendo possuí-la. As mãos dela deslizaram pelos botões das vestes dele, encontrando dificuldade em abri-la. Ele ordenou novamente:

– _Evanesce_.

Ela sorriu. Fitou o corpo dele, os músculos, o desejo que pulsava mais abaixo, e o encarou. Pretos ansiosos em castanhos maliciosos. Percorreu as costas dele com as unhas, formando círculos e linhas imaginárias, enquanto ele mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha. Nunca deixara uma mulher tocar-lhe como ela estava fazendo, era sempre ele a comandar, mas o toque dela queimava sua pele e Snape deixou-se levar.

Queria sentir mais daquilo, era incrivelmente interessante como ela sabia como e onde tirar sua sanidade, e mais ainda, conseguir sua permissão. Deixou as mãos dela deslizarem pelas laterais do seu corpo, passando pelo abdômen, causando-lhe um espasmo. Ele se contraiu num gemido rouco; ele a queria. Snape estava entregue como nunca estivera e totalmente fora do controle da situação, mas nunca permitiria que ela soubesse disso – _Nunca!_ – Fechou os olhos guardando aquele toque, fazendo o momento se prolongar ao máximo. Recomeçou a beijar cada parte do corpo dela ardorosamente, desfrutando de toda aquela loucura.

Quando enfim voltou até os lábios dela, Snape abriu os olhos e os viu, castanhos marotos em pretos suplicantes. Ela deslizou os lábios sobre a sua pele, orelha, pescoço, tórax. Mordiscando, arranhando, cerrando os dentes sobre a pele sensível, inebriando. Snape enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos, dirigindo os lábios dela para sua ereção. Ela deixou-se conduzir. Ele urrou, estava a um passo da loucura total.

Ergueu-a numa fúria irracional, sentindo-a; os castanhos estavam nos seus. As pernas dela enlaçaram a pélvis dele, suspensa entre ele e a parede. Ele a comprimiu com carinho, ela gemeu. Estava dentro dela, movimentando-se lentamente, causando prazer, a respiração ruidosa. Roxane agarrou os cabelos pretos, e ele a beijou ardentemente, mordendo, sugando. Ela correspondeu da mesma forma. Ele retesou, e ela arquejou, derramaram-se.

As pernas fraquejaram e se deixaram escorregar suavemente até o chão da cabana. Ela trouxe Snape preso à sua cintura, o rosto aninhado em seu colo a procura de abrigo, onde pudesse recuperar suas forças. Podia sentir o corpo dele pulsando sob a pele quente e úmida. Roxane sorriu; tinha Severus Snape em seus braços.

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, ela acariciava seus cabelos negros enquanto a respiração de ambos se estabilizava. Snape a fitou e beijou ternamente os lábios dela, ela correspondeu no instante seguinte, intensificando e prolongando o beijo. Ele se rendeu, e deixaram-se arrastar por mais um turbilhão de sensações. Snape explorava, ela exigia, e desta vez ambos chegaram à exaustão.

Roxane deitara-se por cima dele; arfando, deleitando, sentindo o cheiro dele. Snape tentava se controlar enquanto deslizava suavemente os dedos longos por entre as mechas dos cabelos dela, indo até as costas e voltando. Antes de se levantar para se arrumar, ele a trouxe até junto dos lábios, beijando-os mais uma vez, e depois se envolveu em preto. _Estava terminado,_ – pensou – _a_ _levaria para Dumbledore_ _e o diretor acabaria com aquela insanidade! Era_ _apenas uma questão de horas para se ver livre da trouxa_. Encarou castanhos mais uma vez guardando-os na memória, tentando entender como ela podia mexer com ele tanto assim. Fechou o último botão de sua veste e se preparou para sair.

Roxane não podia negar que ele a fascinava, ainda mais depois desse momento. Saíram de volta para o castelo sem palavras. Ao deixá-la nas masmorras, ela vislumbrou uma leve nota de felicidade nos olhos dele por um breve segundo, antes que ele voltasse para suas aulas. A noite chegou, um elfo trouxe-lhe o jantar, mas ela não tocou em nada, não tinha fome. Só pensava em Snape e na cabana de caça.

Ele chegou envolto em preto e sombras. Ela entendeu e silenciou, apenas seguindo-o. Atravessaram os corredores escuros para poderem aparatar do lado de fora, quando um rosto bufonídeo surgiu diante deles, emoldurado por cabelos crespos e curtos, com os olhos castanhos acinzentados, a espreitá-los.

– Prof. Snape, irá se ausentar de Hogwarts esta noite? – E virando-se para Roxane, continuou: – E quem é essa moça, professor? Algum envolvimento amoroso?

– Isso não é da conta da Alta Inquisitora de Hogwarts. – rebateu cínico. - Minha vida pessoal não está entre os assuntos em que possa intervir, está fora da alçada do Ministério. – disse indiferente, virando-se para deixar o corredor com Roxane.

– Interessante – disse dando-lhe um sorriso cáustico –, não me passou pela cabeça que fosse um homem de romances, professor.

– Como já lhe disse, minha vida pessoal não pertence ao Ministério, senhora. – ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

– Mas a vida dela sim. – Deu um sorriso vitorioso ao apontar a varinha para Roxane. – O que uma trouxa faz aqui? Exijo uma explicação, professor. Imediatamente.

– Profa. Umbridge, eu... – ele começou a falar, mas moveu rapidamente a varinha na direção dela, e um jorro prata saiu da sua ponta, fazendo a mulher cambalear e ganhar um ar ausente. – Vamos! – ordenou, puxando Roxane pelos braços em direção ao final do corredor.

Assim que estavam fora do castelo e já tinham deixado boa parte dos gramados para trás, ela indagou:

– O que você fez? – disse aturdida.

– Ganhei algum tempo para nós – Ele continuou avançando em direção aos portões, levando-a consigo. – Aquilo foi apenas um feitiço de memória, suponho que saiba o que é – finalizou com desdém.

– Acaso sei – respondeu cínica. – Só que ela ainda vai se lembrar de ter me visto. Não seria melhor um _Obliviate_?

– Não, senhorita – disse ríspido. – Não podia me arriscar e lançar um _Obliviate_ numa funcionária do Ministério; já imaginou o risco que eu correria?

– Alterar só a memória dela não o manterá seguro. – Ela o fitou. – Qual foi a memória que colocou no lugar?

– Ela simplesmente vai achar que eu a levei para a sala dela, conforme o ordenado. – disse seco. – O que me dá um álibi e a chance de continuar a ser professor, ao contrário do que aconteceria graças a sua presença.

– Desculpe o incômodo, Sr. Perfeição. – disse cínica. – Algumas horas atrás você não se importou com minha presença.

– Você prometeu que não haveria depois. – disse ríspido.

– Não há depois. – ela rebateu. – É melhor nos apressarmos.

Ele assentiu, e segurou-a pela cintura com as mãos trêmulas. Um zumbido ecoou em seus ouvidos enquanto Roxane sentia ser puxada para baixo, pelo umbigo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Desculpe a demora na postagem do caps, mas o site estava com problemas. Finalmente consegui colocar graças à minha amiga Lud! Bjus, linda!

Agradeço com um enorme bju no coração de cada uma que teve paciência em esperar, e desejo que tenha valido a pena esperar pela atualização! Bjus especias à filha Shey, à amiga amada Sandy, à minha flor Aninha, ao meu docinho Fefa, Muri, Mana... Obrigada pelas reviews! Amo vcs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Largo Grimauld, 12**

Chegaram ao Largo Grimauld pouco tempo depois. Roxane olhava à sua volta, preocupada como eles conseguiriam divisar a casa de Sirius. Assim que Snape se aproximou de uma passagem entre duas casas, entregou-lhe um pergaminho.

– Leia depressa e decore – disse, certificando-se que não havia ninguém próximo. E ordenou secamente: – Vamos, ande.

Ela passou os olhos pelas linhas traçadas com a caligrafia bem cuidada e devolveu-lhe o bilhete.

– _Evanesce_ – ordenou. E voltando-se para ela: – Concentre-se no que leu, e me siga.

Os degraus de pedra gastos surgiram a frente dela, conduzindo a uma porta preta arranhada, onde se seguiram paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. A maçaneta de prata tinha a forma de uma serpente enroscada. Não havia buraco de fechadura, nem caixa de correio.

Snape deu uma leve batida na porta, que rangeu ao se abrir. Ele entrou mergulhando na escuridão completa do que seria um hall, e ela o seguiu. O cheiro do aposento era adocicado, um misto de poeira e umidade, o local parecia condenado. Os candeeiros a gás nas paredes ao longo do corredor se acenderam, lançando uma pálida luz sobre o papel descascado da parede e o tapete puído do corredor.

Entraram em uma porta que dava em um aposento cavernoso com paredes de pedra, onde a única iluminação vinha de um grande fogão ao fundo. Havia uma longa mesa coalhada de pergaminhos, garrafas de bebida e cálices, e várias cadeiras amontoadas envolta dela. Se não fosse pela fumaça de cachimbo que pairava no ar encobrindo tachos e panelas pendurados num teto escuro, não se diria tratar de uma cozinha.

Foi quando Roxane notou a presença de três pessoas lá dentro, além dela e Snape. Dois homens aparentemente da mesma idade de Severus. Um possuía cabelos escuros e olhos cinzas; estava sentado, apoiando a cadeira nos pés traseiros. Jogou os cabelos para trás e a fitou intensamente. O outro tinha um olhar cansado como se tivesse passado a noite em claro, e cabelos castanhos lisos. Ela reconheceu ambos; Black e Lupin.

Em pé, ao fundo, estava um velho de longas barbas prateadas, olhos azuis cativantes e oclinhos meia lua, que dispensava qualquer apresentação. Fascinada com sua presença, ela sorriu de leve para Albus Dumbledore. Snape avançou até ele, colocando-se ao seu lado.

– Boa Noite – disse frio, sem dar muita atenção aos outros dois. – Prof. Dumbledore, aqui está a moça.

– Boa noite, Srta. Norris, é um prazer conhecê-la – disse Dumbledore com a voz calma e confortável. – Severus me disse que queria falar comigo, poderia ser aqui? Ou preferiria que fosse em particular? – Ele a fitou curioso.

– Não há necessidade, diretor – disse tão calma quanto ele. – Preciso de sua ajuda; tenho que voltar ao meu mundo, à minha vida. As poucas horas em que estive aqui já foram difíceis. Eu estou alterando a história desse mundo, o curso das coisas, e posso acabar fazendo ainda mais com tudo o que sei.

– Receio senhorita, que não posso ajudá-la como espera. – Ele a fitou. Não devia ter mais que trinta anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, uma beleza comum, mas ainda assim atraente. Olhou para Snape e para os outros, e continuou: – Não sabemos quem, ou o que, a trouxe para cá; nem o motivo. Os feitiços do tempo são delicados, e lidar com eles é extremamente perigoso, ainda mais que não sabemos como veio parar aqui. Poderíamos abrir uma outra brecha no tempo e prendê-la entre as duas.

– Mas eu preciso voltar, professor. Pode ser um desastre para seu mundo me manter aqui, acredite – ela falou aflita. – Preciso ver meus filhos... – um soluço entrecortou sua voz.

– Ela está certa, diretor – disse Snape seco. – Se tudo o que contou é verdade, esses tais livros e fanfics, ou coisa parecida, colocam em risco nosso mundo. E ela sabe de tudo o que se passa aqui, chega a ser absurdo.

– Creio que ela já alterou nosso mundo a partir do momento em que chegou aqui – disse Sirius sorridente –, então se tiver que ficar... Será bem vinda aqui, por todos nós – falou suavemente para Roxane. E completou: – Meu nome é Black, Srta. Norris, Sirius Black. É uma honra recebê-la em minha casa.

– Obrigada, Sr. Black – Roxane murmurou, enquanto ele depositava um beijo em sua mão, sob o olhar atento de Snape.

– Srta. Norris, acredito que infelizmente não tenha só alterado nosso mundo como Black falou a pouco, mas ouso dizer que alterou o seu também. – Dumbledore pigarreou e prosseguiu: – Vocês têm razão em dizer que tudo o que sabe sobre o nosso mundo pode provocar danos irreparáveis, mas não há escolha, você está presa a nós. E estou certo, porém triste, em afirmar que você não tem para o que voltar; seu presente está sendo construído a partir das suas ações de agora. Sinto muito.

Os olhos dela marejaram, o pulso acelerou, o ar faltou, e o chão sumiu sob seus pés. Snape percebeu o efeito das palavras do diretor sobre ela e adiantou-se em sua direção, mas estacou repentinamente ao ver Sirius tomá-la nos braços, fazendo-a sentar na cadeira próxima à dele. A sensação desagradável de vê-la sofrer e ser acalentada por Sirius foi imediatamente sufocada, não iria se envolver mais do que já havia feito. Ele era o Snape, frio e impassível.

- Quer dizer que não tenho mais filhos... – Roxane não conseguia articular as palavras em meio as lágrimas que corriam. Olhava diretamente para Dumbledore.

- Precisamente, srta. – Seus olhos azuis estavam no dela, e de alguma forma aquilo era reconfortante. - A sua vida antiga deixou de existir. – Confirmou calmamente vendo-a cobrir os olhos com as mãos.

Os olhos pretos caíram sobre a mulher que soluçava com as mãos sobre os olhos e depois sobre Sirius, que a abraçou mais forte, e eles brilharam de raiva. Lupin levantara-se e trouxera um copo, que passou para as mãos trêmulas de Roxane, dizendo bondosamente:

– Beba, senhorita, vai acalmá-la. – Ele sorriu, tentando diminuir o impacto das palavras do Diretor. – Não será tão ruim permanecer um tempo conosco, já que nos conhece tão bem; e creia, faremos de tudo para ajudá-la – completou polidamente. – É um prazer conhecê-la Srta. Roxane. Deixe-me apresentar, sou Remus Lupin. Tente se acalmar, está entre amigos.

– O lobo tem razão, senhorita – Sirius falou, jogando os cabelos para trás displicentemente. – Podemos parecer maus à primeira vista, mas garanto que somos inofensivos – sorriu maroto. – É claro que Snape não é muito sociável, mas iremos controlá-lo.

– Sugiro, Black, que reflita melhor sobre suas palavras. Não sou eu que tenho que ficar trancado em minha própria casa. – Deu-lhe um sorriso cínico – Contudo, se quer ser útil, pense em alguma solução prática para essa situação delicada. Tente ao menos uma vez agir como um adulto, e não diga palavras vazias, desprovidas de conteúdo e sentido.

– Senhores, por favor... – a voz de Dumbledore soou firme no aposento. – Primeiramente, temos que escondê-la. O Ministério estará atrás dela em pouco tempo, e espero poder contar com sua ajuda nisso, Sirius – disse fitando-o por cima dos oclinhos meia lua, e vendo um assentimento de cabeça como resposta. – Este é apenas o primeiro passo, mas ela não poderá ficar presa o resto de sua vida dentro dessas paredes, e quero crer que possa contar, mais uma vez, com a ajuda dos três. Sem rusgas adolescentes. – Ele olhou de Sirius para Snape. - Temos que pensar no passo seguinte, não sabemos quanto tempo ela precisará ficar aqui. Acredito que perceberam que só há uma maneira de resolver o problema definitivamente; ela é uma trouxa, e só será aceita em nosso mundo se casar com um bruxo. Eu não ousaria fazer tal pedido a mais ninguém, a não ser a um dos três. Infelizmente, Lupin está fora de questão, e Black também. Severus?

– Não, diretor – ele respondeu ríspido. – Definitivamente, não. Eu...

– Agradeço sua preocupação comigo, professor, mas não há necessidade de tal atitude – ela o interrompeu, baixando os olhos para as mãos. – Sei o quanto é imprópria a união de um bruxo com uma trouxa e não quero impor minha presença à ninguém. Eu me preocupo com vocês. E sinceramente, ainda estou tentando assimilar toda essa informação. Não posso simplesmente casar assim...

– Eu não achei que viveria tempo o suficiente para ouvir uma coisa dessas – Snape disse frio. – Uma trouxa que se preocupa conosco... Tocante.

– Infelizmente, senhorita, não temos muito tempo para agir. – disse calmamente Dumbledore. – Quanto antes justificarmos sua presença em nosso meio com o casamento, melhor. Isso evitará quaisquer problemas com o Ministério.

– Talvez ela não se preocupe com você, Severus. Há uma esperança – disse Sirius. E voltando-se para Roxane, sorriu: – Eu caso, Albus – continuou ainda sorrindo. – Sei que não sou o melhor partido, mas tendo em vista a reclusão de Snape e a personalidade dupla do Lupin, não sobra outra escolha, diretor. – E continuou cínico: – Posso ser procurado, mas o nome da minha família tem peso, ninguém negará nada a ela, mesmo sendo minha esposa. O que me diz, Srta. Norris? Aceita?

Ela fitou Dumbledore, que sorriu bondosamente, assentindo com a cabeça, e num murmúrio respondeu:

– Sim, Sr. Black. E agradeço-o imensamente pelo o que está fazendo por mim. – Deu-lhe um sorriso carinhoso. Os olhos ainda intensamente vermelhos o encararam, atônitos.

– Então teremos um casamento em breve. – E virando-se para Snape, Sirius o fitou com cinismo, perguntando: – Quer ser nosso padrinho, Snape? Afinal, foi você quem achou minha noiva.

– Se me permitem – Snape disse frio, sem dar atenção às palavras de Sirius –, não posso me ausentar de minhas funções por muito tempo. E já que minha presença não se faz mais necessária, devo ir.

– Não, não ainda. Como padrinho, você deve presenciar o noivado – rebateu Sirius, sarcástico. – Só um minuto, já volto – disse saindo pela porta.

– Às vezes, ele exagera, e me custa acreditar que tenha trinta e seis anos. – Lupin sorriu para Roxane, enquanto a mente dela voou até suas amigas da internet, lembrou-se da sua mana, e o quanto ela se sentiria feliz em ver que seu Lupin era realmente encantador. Sorriu de volta.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius voltou à cozinha com um lindo anel. Dirigiu-se para Roxane, tomando a mão dela entre as suas e colocando no dedo o anel, onde havia uma letra B cravejada de esmeraldas. Ela sorriu palidamente, encarando Severus, que a olhou com desprezo.

- Não terão como duvidar de que está comprometida com um bruxo de puro sangue, srta. Não com a presença desse anel em seu dedo. – disse isso fitando Snape pelo canto de olho, e continuou: - Apesar de que irão achar isso tudo uma loucura, não a importunarão.

- Não pense, Black, que lhe deu um passe livre com esse seu gesto tão eloqüente. – Sua voz soou como seda. Não gostava da idéia dela casada com Black, não com ele. No entanto ele fora suficientemente tolo em aceitar aquela situação imposta por Dumbledore, e no mais, ainda poderia tê-la quando quisesse. Roxane podia ser noiva de Black, mas seria sua amante o tempo que ele desejasse. Tinha absoluta certeza disso. Esse pensamento o fez crispar os lábios, e com uma satisfação explícita na voz completou: – Será importunada pelo Ministério no primeiro momento em que colocarem as mãos nela. Afinal, é o seu brasão que está nele. É praticamente uma mapa de seu esconderijo, não?

- Por que não coloca o seu então no dedo dela? – Sirius o interpelou mordaz – Talvez tenha mais prestígio junto ao Ministério.

– Desejo-lhe felicidades, srta., mas aconselho-a a não sair dessas paredes enquanto o papel do casamento não seja lavrado. – Encarou-a com pretos cintilantes, sem dar ouvidos às palavras de Sirius. E completou: – Não posso me demorar mais, diretor. – E com um meneio de cabeça de Dumbledore, Snape foi em direção à porta. Saiu enfurnando sua capa pelo corredor escuro.

Após a saída dele, Dumbledore e Lupin, sorriram. Infelizmente, Roxane continuava com os pensamentos presos às suas lembranças, à sua vida anterior... Nada daquilo existia mais. Uma lágrima rolou.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews!!! Bjus no coração de todas! Um grande bjo à minha beta BastetAzazis que aniversaria hj. Bjus especiais à Sandy, Shey, Aninha, fefa, Na e Mana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aprendendo a Esquecer**

Ela adoraria evitar o que sentira na última semana; o vazio, a perda, a solidão, e por muitas vezes, o desespero. Aos poucos, aceitou conviver com o fato de que não poderia voltar à sua vida antiga, desistira de tentar isso no momento. Não existia outra realidade além daquela que estava vivendo.

Sirius era agradável, gentil, divertido e muito, muito bonito. O tempo que passaram juntos estreitou mais ainda sua relação com ele, e se pegou pensando: _Qual mulher não se sentiria tentada a se unir à um homem desses? _Mas Snape não saía da sua cabeça, não depois da cabana.

Lembrou de Marcia; no mínimo, sua bruxinha predileta a mataria por estar tirando uma casquinha de Sirius, e Roxane tinha que admitir que era impossível resistir ao charme dele. Era simplesmente delicioso vê-lo sorrindo, ou jogando os cabelos para trás. E fitando-o agora, tão próximo dela, concluiu: _Hugh Jackman cairia muito bem para o papel_. Sirius a encarou sorrindo.

– No que estava pensando? – E mexendo na ponta dos cabelos dela, a respiração no seu pescoço, sussurrou: – Se sou um bom partido?

– Não – disse virando-se de frente para ele e parando a centímetros de distância de seu rosto. – Se deveríamos fazer isso mesmo... – ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, tocando-o suavemente -, tenho medo de machucá-lo.

– Mais do que Azkaban? – Ele deu-lhe um sorriso cínico. – Impossível.

– Estou falando sério, Sirius. – Segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos, fazendo-o olhar nos seus olhos. – Pare de brincar; eu tenho medo de magoá-lo.

– Escute; eu aceitei os termos, ok? A responsabilidade é minha. – Tomou-lhe as mãos, depositando um beijo em sua palma. Depois encarou os olhos castanhos e manteve as mãos dela presas entre as dele, fazendo-a se aproximar. Seus lábios estavam quase colados. – Sei que você gosta do Ranhoso, o que ele fez para merecer isso, sinceramente, não sei; mas é um fato. – Os olhos dela encontraram os olhos cinza dele mais uma vez, os lábios entreabertos; ele sorriu. – Eu guardo segredo, mas não posso negar que me sinto atraído por você, e que nessas últimas semanas você fez toda a diferença; você me fez querer sorrir. – Deu-lhe um pálido sorriso. – Odeio quando aquele morcego vem às reuniões; o jeito como se olham. Mas me sinto extremamente feliz com o seu toque. – E dizendo isso, recolocou as mãos dela sobre seu rosto, e deslizando as suas pelos cabelos de Roxane, a trouxe pela nuca, beijando-a gentilmente.

A sensação dos lábios dele sob os seus era maravilhosa. Sirius beijava com amor; quente, envolvente, carinhoso. As mãos entrelaçadas nos seus cabelos, acariciando de leve sua nuca, explorando cada parte da sua boca, absorvendo calmamente, como se o tempo não importasse. Roxane deslizou as mãos pelos os cabelos compridos dele, sentindo a segurança daqueles lábios aveludados, desejando imensamente que o amor do Black ocupasse seu coração e arrancasse de uma vez por todas aquela paixão doentia. _Amor_ – pensou, mas preferia a paixão. Severus beijava com fúria, volúpia, sede, intensamente. Fechou seus olhos.

– Que cena romântica! – disse uma voz forte atrás deles, que não escondeu o tom irritado. – Agora dão demonstrações de afeto em público?

– Boa noite, Snape. Essa é minha casa, e esta é a minha noiva; não lhe devo satisfações – respondeu Sirius, ao deixar os lábios dela para encará-lo. – Já está na hora da reunião? Nem notei. – E passando seus braços envolta dos ombros de Roxane, trouxe-a para mais perto do seu corpo, abrigando-a. Sorriu maroto para Snape. – Sente-se, os outros devem estar chegando.

– Estou bem em pé, Black – rebateu frio. – Essa realmente é a sua casa, porém você a cedeu para nossas reuniões. Era de se esperar que tivesse o mínimo de compostura e impusesse respeito, se não por você, por ela. – Indicou Roxane com a cabeça, crispando os lábios. – Afinal, ela será uma Black; não de nascimento, claro, mas de direito, não é? Deveria se comportar com tal, e não como uma trouxa.

– O que está querendo insinuar, Snape? – Sirius se pôs de pé, afastou a cadeira que os separava, e o encarou com ódio latente.

– Absolutamente nada – continuou em tom mordaz, a voz baixa, impassível –, além do que já disse. – Encarou Roxane, seus olhos pretos dentro dos dela. – Você já conheceu sua sogra? Uma mulher adorável; devia experimentar uma conversa feminina com ela.

– Obrigada pelo conselho; pena que temo não poder aceitá-lo. Desculpe. – Roxane sorriu antes de responder, sua voz encheu o ambiente. – Não tenho paciência nem com humanos, imagine com quadros que falam. A propósito, eu a conheço bem; é uma mulher de personalidade marcante. – manteve o sorriso cínico.

– Ah... tinha me esquecido – seus olhos frios penetraram sua alma –, os livros – completou cínico.

– Retire o que disse sobre ela, Ranhoso – disse Sírius, empunhando sua varinha na direção do professor de Poções. – Vamos!

– Quer brincar de duelo, Black? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Está querendo se mostrar para a namorada? Não acha que já passou da idade? – Encarou-o desafiador. – Se quer agradá-la, eu sugeriria algumas flores. – E sorriu com malícia: – Já que não pode sair, quer que eu as colha por você?

– Ora seu... – Ele avançou com a varinha em punho, e Snape sacou a dele. Os dois se mediram.

Os olhos cinzas de Black caíram, acusadores, sobre os pretos de Snape, que cintilavam.

– Eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo a dois homens se comportarem como dois adolescentes. Tenho problemas demais para servir de platéia para picuinhas. – Roxane interveio, esbravejando contra os dois, seus olhos castanhos cheios de revolta e indignação. – Quanto a me defender, Black, não há necessidade... – disse fitando-o, e depois fez o mesmo a Severus – O professor Snape está longe de me tirar do sério com suas palavras sarcásticas. Tenho orgulho do que sou.– E completou para ambos: – Acreditem, ou não, eu não pedi para estar aqui, servindo de motivo para a briga de vocês dois. Eu não tive escolha, e em momento algum, nenhum dos dois respeitou isso aqui dentro. – Seus olhos marejaram. – Tenham uma boa noite, senhores.

Um barulho de passos encheu a cozinha, enquanto ela saiu em direção à porta. Passou ao lado de Dumbeldore que chegara a tempo de presenciar a cena. Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros num gesto de carinho, mas o mal já havia sido feito, e ela se retirou.

– Senhores! – Albus Dumbledore os encarava.– Isso já está passando dos limites. O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Os olhos azuis adquiriram uma tonalidade intensa. – Estou inclinado a acreditar, e espero que tenha me feito entender pelos dois, que não tornarei a vê-los engalfinhados novamente, seja pelos motivos que for. – Ele pigarreou, fitando-os por detrás dos oclinhos meia lua, e continuou falando, como se o fizesse para seus alunos: – Estamos do mesmo lado, lutamos pela mesma causa, e preciso dos dois inteiros, juntos. Ouso dizer que essa foi a pior visão que tive nos últimos meses, e peço que ambos se desculpem com a moça. – Ele sorriu, frisando: – Os dois.

A reunião transcorreu dentro do previsto e, cerca de três horas depois, todos se retiraram. Black subiu as escadas que davam para os quartos e parou diante da segunda porta a direita. Bateu contra a madeira desgastada. Logo depois ela se abriu, dando lugar a Roxane. Os cabelos castanhos caindo pelos ombros, vestia azul, e os olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

– Desculpe-me, por favor... – Estava em pé no beiral da porta com os braços abertos, apoiados nele, a cabeça baixa, e os cabelos lisos caindo sobre o rosto. Black a fitava por entre os fios escuros do seu cabelo. – Não queria magoá-la, queria apenas defendê-la das garras dele.

– Obrigada, mas sei me defender muito bem – ela rebateu, voltando até janela e fitando a lua lá fora. – Aquilo foi uma demonstração de egoísmo e infantilidade sem precedentes. Achei que estava lidando com dois homens, mas me enganei.

Sirius nada disse, continuava parado no limiar da porta, admirando-a. Os cabelos castanhos soltos dela balançavam com a brisa, a silhueta delineada pelas vestes finas fazia um quadro tentador. Ele se aproximou devagar e abraçou-a pela cintura.

Roxane sentiu o corpo dele grudado ao seu. Virou-se rapidamente na tentativa de escapar dali, mas Black foi mais rápido, envolvendo-a num longo e apaixonado beijo. Apesar de querer negar, ele era um homem bem envolvente, deixou-se levar pelas carícias, pelos beijos. Sentia-se imensamente atraída por ele, mas não podia iludi-lo; desvencilhou-se dos lábios dele e o encarou.

– Por favor, Sirius. – Baixou seus olhos em direção as mãos, que torcia agitadamente. – Não posso fazer isso, sinto muito.

– Eu compreendo. - Ele sorriu, jogando os cabelos para trás e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Serei paciente, apesar dos longos anos em Azkaban... Brincadeira. – Sorriu de novo. – Boa noite, querida. – Beijou seus lábios suavemente e saiu pela porta.

Roxane viu Sirius deixar seu quarto com o coração apertado. _Por que não posso simplesmente me apaixonar por ele? - _pensou, fitando as estrelas do céu, sem perceber que a porta se abrira, e um vulto negro se esgueirara para dentro. Snape estava parado no meio do quarto, fitando-a detidamente, e crispou os lábios.

– Boa Noite, senhorita – disse frio, quebrando o silêncio.

– O que faz aqui? – ela disse sobressaltada. – Sei o que pensa ao meu respeito, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de invadir o meu quarto.

– Achei que não se importaria se eu viesse pedir desculpas por meu comportamento hoje a tarde. – Os olhos pretos dele mergulharam nos dela.

– Está desculpado. Agora saia, por favor. – disse, controlando sua tensão. – Sirius pode aparecer, Severus.

_Você tem que estar ai_

_Você tem que estar em algum lugar_

_Aonde quer que você esteja_

_Eu estou esperando..._

Snape se aproximou dela. Roxane desviou o olhar. Ele tocou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, descendo até o pescoço, e depois ao decote da veste. Ela tremeu, fechou os olhos, agarrando-se a janela atrás de si.

– Ele acabou de sair daqui – sussurrou Snape ao seu ouvido. – Conseguiu o que queria? – Ela abriu os olhos, perplexa. Sua mão se ergueu no ar, mas foi detida pela dele.

– Se tivesse acontecido algo, não seria da sua conta. Saia daqui! – disse furiosa.

- Por quanto tempo pretende continuar usando esse anel? – disse virando a mão dela e fitando o anel em seu dedo.

- Pretende tirá-lo de mim, Severus? – Ela rebateu cínica. – Terá que fazer uma proposta mais tentadora...

Snape crispou os lábios mais uma vez, feliz com a resposta obtida. Trouxe-a pela parede até junto a si, colando seus lábios nos dela sem permissão, numa possessão desesperada. Roxane entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos lisos dele, trazendo-o mais perto, exigindo, implorando por seu toque. Resistir ao Sirius era uma coisa; mas ao Snape, era inegavelmente impossível, era uma coisa que nunca faria.

Ele desceu os lábios pela superfície macia da sua pele, beijando seu pescoço, os ombros, o colo, e sorriu. Voltou a beijar seus lábios ardorosamente, enquanto as pontas dos dedos entumeciam os seios dela por cima do tecido fino. Ela enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos dele, guiando seus lábios até os seios, doloridos de desejo.

– _Evanesce_ – ordenou.

_Porque há essas noites em que_

_Eu durmo sozinho_

_E estou esperando que meus sonhos te tragam perto de mim_

_Você está ouvindo?_

Cuidadosamente ele posou a língua sobre um deles, ela gemeu baixinho. Snape sentiu seu corpo vibrar ante aquela excitação toda. Lambeu-os, mordiscou-os, deixando-a desesperada por um toque mais profundo. Beijou o ventre, passeando com a língua dentro do seu umbigo. Deixou-se deslizar por sobre sua pele, descrevendo círculos com a língua, até que o corpo dela desmanchou em suas mãos.

Ele a tomou no colo, deitando-a suavemente nos lençóis, debruçou-se sobre ela, dando-lhe um longo beijo. Roxane sorriu, desceu seus dedos pela nuca dele, depois para o peito, e começou a desabotoar os botões das vestes. Encontrou seu tórax nu, depositando beijos sobre a superfície morna da pele dele, percorreu com sua língua as auréolas dos mamilos, mordiscando-os, Snape grunhiu.

Snape deitou na cama, puxando-a para cima do seu corpo. Beijou-a, e ela sorriu marota. Roçou seus lábios pelo tórax, beijou-o e escorregou sua língua pelo abdômen, enquanto as mãos desabotoavam as calças dele, livrando-o delas. Deslizou a mão sobre o tecido de sua peça íntima, sentindo-o, depois apossando-se dele suavemente. Ela continuou instigando-o com beijos, mordidas e arranhões, sobre o tórax e o abdômen. O ritmo aumentou, a ereção dele pulsou em suas mãos.

Ele se sentara, puxando-a bruscamente para si, beijando-a com fúria, sugando seu lábio inferior, passeando com sua língua sobre sua pele. Snape a fez deslizar sobre seu corpo sem que parassem com as carícias mútuas, instigantes. Ele a fez sentar sobre si, sentiu-a quente, e ela o abrigou. Roxane comandava os movimentos, o quadril dela se movia sensualmente comprimindo-o para dentro, penetrando mais fundo, mais rápido, mais intenso. Snape passeava com as mãos sobre o corpo dela, não a deixando pensar, inebriando-a. Ela arqueou, no mesmo instante em que ele a puxou para baixo, enterrando-se dentro dela. Trouxe-a colada para si, beijando seus lábios, derramando-se.

_Me ouça, eu estou gritando_

_Eu estou pronto agora_

_Vire meu mundo de ponta cabeça, me encontre_

_Eu estou perdido na multidão, está ficando alto_

_Eu preciso que você veja_

_Estou gritando para você, por favor_

_Me ouça_

_Você pode me ouvir?_

Roxane desabou sobre ele, suas respirações descompassadas, suados, entorpecidos. Snape passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos levando-os até os lábios e beijando-os. Envolveu-a num abraço, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, pele sobre pele, úmidas, quentes. Enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo o perfume diferente dela. Roxane percebeu o que ele fazia, e sorriu dizendo:

– Pitanga.

– Pitangas... – ele crispou os lábios, e soprou em seu ouvido. A voz macia e aveludada. Sussurrou, enquanto os lábios roçaram suavemente sobre seu lóbulo, fazendo-a arrepiar: – _Eugenia uniflora_, nativa da Mata Atlântica brasileira, seu fruto é vermelho... – ele a fez se virar; olhando-a cínico, beijou seus lábios com paixão. – Eu a desejo, eu a quero... Pitanga. – Ele a encarou entretido em seus pensamentos. Havia verdade no que dissera à ela. A simples idéia de não poder mais tê-la, ou perdê-la em definitivo para Black, era inadmissível. _Pitanga_ – ele repetiu mentalmente o nome pelo qual a chamara, e bufou - _Estava se envolvendo demais_. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe do toque dela, mas devia.

– Faça sua proposta, então... – Encarou-o em castanhos doces, suplicantes, ternos - , tire esse anel do meu dedo. Acabe com isso, por favor.

– Isso é loucura! – disse puxando-a para si, retirando toda a sanidade dela, sufocando-a de carícias. – Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso me envolver...

– Eu não quero Balck. – Ela ronronou em seu ouvido, enquanto o puxava para cima dela, mantendo seus olhos nos olhos pretos dele. – Não vou deixar você ir... Nunca. – seus olhos marejaram.

– Shhh... Esqueça disso por um momento, Pitanga. –Tomou-lhe os lábios com fúria.

_Estou inquieto e sou selvagem_

_Eu caio mais tento de novo_

_Eu preciso que alguém me entenda ( você pode me ouvir?)_

_Estou perdido em meus pensamentos_

_E baby, eu lutei por tudo que eu tenho_

_Você pode me ouvir?_

Abraçou-a mais forte; estavam colados, uma só respiração, um só batimento. Pareciam apenas um corpo, se amando por dois, se tocando por dois, se unindo por dois... Saciado por dois. Ele a trouxe para perto, escondendo-a do mundo; a queria só para si. Roxane se aninhou em seus braços, envolvendo os dela neles. Snape fechou os olhos e adormeceu pensando em pitangas.

_Me ouça 4x_

_Você pode_

_me ouvir 4x_

_Você pode meu ouvir (oh, no)_

_Me ouça 3x_

_( Hear Me – Kelly Clarkson )_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Flores minhas, obrigada pelo tempo dedicado à leitura dessa fic, e pelas reviews deixadas!!!!! Amo vcs!!!! Espero que continuem apaixonadas por ela! Bjus enormes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brincando com o Inimigo**

Quando Roxane acordou, o sol inundava o quarto. Virou-se calmamente para o lado e nada, vazio. Snape tinha partido. Pegou o travesseiro sorrindo e trouxe-o até o rosto, cheirando sândalo. Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de todas as cenas da noite anterior, tudo tão vivo na sua memória, tão real.

_Será que posso esperar que ele realmente me ame algum dia? – _pensou. Ao olhar para onde estivera o travesseiro encontrou um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho, tão pequeno que passaria desapercebido. Ela o pegou, e curiosa, desdobrou-o rapidamente. Numa caligrafia bem cuidada, estava escrito: _Pitanga_. Roxane sorriu.

Duas semanas se passaram, não houve reuniões da Ordem, e Roxane passava a maior parte dos dias tentando arrumar a bagunça na casa dos Black. Nem mesmo com a ajuda da Sra. Weasley e de Sirius a situação parecia melhorar; muito pelo contrário, cada vez descobriam mais algum lugar empoeirado e sujo, contendo inúmeros objetos de uso duvidoso.

Numa tarde ensolarada, quando Lupin havia se juntado a eles, Sirius anunciou que o casamento seria no próximo mês. Com os olhos fixos em Roxane, ele deu um sorriso jovial, como sempre fazia, e tomando-a nos braços, a beijou.

– Gostou da surpresa? – Fitou-a em busca de aprovação. – Pedi para Dumbledore que fosse eu a lhe contar.

– C-claro – Ela deu-lhe um pálido sorriso, ainda aturdida com o que ouvira. – Não sei como são os casamentos no mundo bruxo, terá alguma cerimônia? – perguntou.

– Apesar de íntima, será realizada uma cerimônia aqui, como manda o nosso costume. – Seus olhos brilharam enquanto mantinha as mãos dela presas às suas. – Quero que esteja linda. Por isso pedi a Lupin que viesse aqui hoje, ele irá acompanhá-la até Hogsmeade para que escolha uma veste apropriada. – Ele sorriu.

Roxane assentiu corando, sentindo um enorme remorso por seus pensamentos anteriores. Era evidente que Sirius estava envolvido afetivamente com o acontecimento, e tudo o que ela conseguia sentir era uma enorme vontade de sair correndo dali, se atirar nos braços do primeiro funcionário do Ministério que visse, e se encerrar em Azkaban.

Ele estava se apegando cada vez mais a ela. A convivência diária na casa estreitava ainda mais qualquer distância que Roxane pudesse querer colocar entre eles. Sirius era inegavelmente atraente, não só pela beleza; deixar-se ficar horas conversando com ele, ou apenas sentindo sua presença, não era difícil. Talvez por isso todas as suas tentativas de mantê-lo longe fracassaram.

Ela se aproximou dos lábios dele, depositando um beijo suave, e sussurrou ao seu ouvido, sorrindo:

– Obrigada...

– Valeu a pena, só para ver o seu sorriso... – tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, quente e apaixonado, fazendo-a esquecer por instantes de Severus. Depois, voltou-se para Lupin dizendo: – Cuide bem dela, Lobo.

Roxane e Lupin deixaram o número 12 instantes depois, seguindo em direção à Hogsmeade. O vilarejo perto de Hogwarts era realmente encantador, com suas pequenas ruas sucedendo umas as outras, com casinhas e lojas em estilo europeu. Tudo tão bem cuidado e proporcional, que dava um ar surreal ao quadro. No entanto, era bem acolhedor; e levando-se em conta que as ruas estavam vazias, eles conseguiram percorrer as duas lojas de roupas rapidamente, encontrando o que ela desejava na segunda.

Sentaram-se no Cabeça de Javali e pediram a famosa, pelo menos para ela, cerveja amanteigada. Não era muito diferente do que havia imaginado.

– Queria lhe fazer um pedido. – A voz de Lupin soou calma, enquanto seus olhos posaram sobre ela. – Sei que não ama Sirius, mas já deve percebido que ele está completamente envolvido; não a tomo por uma tola. Peço apenas que tente não magoá-lo, está bem? – Deu-lhe um sorriso encantador e contido. – Você também não teve escolha em aceitar ou não essa situação, mas Black está longe do mundo, e do afeto das pessoas há muito tempo. E bem, você caiu nos braços dele, bonita e encantadora; não foi difícil se apaixonar... Entende, não é?

– Entendo, Remus... Talvez mais do que você possa supor – disse mordendo seu lábio inferior e desviando o olhar para o lado de fora das vidraças. – Gostaria de ter evitado isso, de verdade. – Contorceu nervosamente as mãos e seus olhos marejaram. – Ninguém sente pelo que está acontecendo do que eu... Se eu pudesse ir embora... – as lágrimas rolaram.

– Acalme-se, encontraremos um jeito. Dumblerdore é um grande bruxo. – Seus olhos bondosos encontraram os dela, castanhos, e os aqueceram. – Diga-me, como é seu mundo?

– Não muito diferente do mundo trouxa que vocês têm aqui. Mas como talvez saiba, a realidade da Inglaterra é um tanto diferente da que temos no Brasil. – Enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos. – Quer saber das nossas questões políticas? – disse sorrindo.

– Não, obrigado. Isso tornaria sua visita ao meu mundo tão parecida com sua realidade fora daqui. – Devolveu o sorriso. – E quanto ao que faz? Parece que escreve histórias sobre nós, se entendi bem...

– Bem, mais ou menos. – Ela o fitou. Lupin não lhe atraía nem um pouco, mas tinha que admitir que era uma ótima companhia. Lembrou-se de Mia e sorriu.

– Do que está rindo? – disse, procurando por algo errado em si próprio. – Algo errado em mim?

– Não, apenas me lembrei de alguém. – Viu o olhar dele intrigado para ela e continuou: – Alguém que daria tudo para se sentar aqui, onde estou, e estar em sua agradável companhia.

– Obrigado pelo elogio, mas quem seria tal pessoa? – Fitou-a curioso.

– Uma amiga. Uma pessoa tão adorável quanto você. – Sorriu divertida, vendo o quadro se delinear à sua frente.

– Entendo. Uma pessoa do seu mundo. – Ele agora a encarava atrás de respostas. – E essa adorável criatura que me dedica tal afeição tem nome? – Sorriu divertido. – Para o caso de eu encontrá-la futuramente, seria bem interessante saber com quem falo.

– Maria Inês. – disse, pensando na Mia. – Mia, se você quiser se sentir mais próximo – completou, fitando-o.

– Mia – repetiu pensativo. – Ela também escreve histórias?

– Sim. E muito bem, por sinal. – Ela sorriu com o interesse repentino dele pela amiga. – Você é tão fofo quanto o que ela escreve sobre você.

– Eu? – Ficou surpreso. – Fofo? Ela escreve sobre mim?

– Acho que já falei demais. Isso pode alterar a sua história. – Olhou-o séria.

– Não, continue... Estou tentado a me apaixonar por sua amiga. – disse sorrindo ternamente para ela, e depois, desviou os olhos para a caneca à frente, perdendo-se na espuma. – Sabe, não há muitas pessoas que se envolveriam com um lobo... Comigo...

Roxane não respondeu, apenas segurou as mãos dele entre as suas, sentindo tanta pena do homem sentado à sua frente. Desejou intensamente que a amiga estivesse ali para confortá-lo. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos pelo estrondo da porta do bar abrindo-se abruptamente, enquanto quatro homens encapuzados entravam por ela. _Comensais_ – pensou, apertando a mãos de Remus, que virou-se lentamente na direção da entrada do bar. Com um leve meneio de cabeça e um olhar intenso, ele tentou mantê-la calma, mesmo percebendo a situação delicada em que se encontravam.

Ele segurou a varinha dentro das vestes e não se mexeu. Os olhos de Roxane estavam fixos nas figuras de preto, enquanto Lupin mantinha suas mãos presas as dela. Os Comensais não fizeram movimentos bruscos, apenas indicaram a saída do bar para o dono e mais dois ocupantes das mesas próximas, que saíram rapidamente. Eles avançaram até a mesa onde os dois estavam sentados, mas vários estampidos foram ouvidos nesse momento, e um grupo de aurores surgiu na frente deles. Roxane e Lupin se encolheram sobre a mesa, enquanto feixes coloridos cruzavam o ar acima de suas cabeças. Estavam no meio do fogo cerrado, mas havia um Comensal que se aproximara deles agilmente, estava bem perto, possibilitando-a reconhecer a voz ... _Severus!_ - pensou fechando os olhos.

Quando os abriu no instante seguinte, sentiu ser puxada pelo braço para o chão, enquanto feixes coloridos intensificaram, indo em todas as direções. Lupin pediu-lhe silêncio e a fez segui-lo, esgueirando-se pelo chão até a porta, mas para isso teriam que passar despercebidos pelos Comensais. Eles estavam em menor número, mas se concentravam todos próximos a entrada, e agora, Severus era o que estava mais atrás. Da mesma forma que fizera antes, ele conseguira recuar até a entrada, passo a passo, encobrindo-os. Isso os daria uma garantia de uma retirada mais segura. A luta continuava feroz, já estavam bem perto de Snape quando ele a fitou e se posicionou de tal maneira que ninguém os veria passando pela porta entreaberta.

Foi nesse momento que dois dos Comensais caíram no chão estuporados, enquanto o grupo de aurores avançava rapidamente na direção deles com as varinhas empunhadas. Snape deu mais alguns passos para trás, ficando tão próximos deles que ela sentiu a capa roçar em seu braço. O outro Comensal atacou mais uma vez; Snape virou-se para protestar, e nesse momento de distração, o Auror o atacou.

Sem pensar direito no que fazia ela se levantou, colocando-se na frente dele, recebendo o jato verde direto no peito e caindo desacordada. Snape não teve tempo de agir; o tumulto causado pelo incidente dava-lhe a chance de escapar, e foi exatamente o que fez. Ao deixar o bar olhou uma única vez para o corpo caído junto a porta, desviando dele para encontrar os olhos escuros de Remus, e sumiu. Agarrando o corpo dela, antes que os aurores se aproximassem mais, Lupin desaparatou.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Minhas lindas, obrigada pelas reviews deixadas!!! Amo vcs, de coração! Bjus!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sentimentos**

Abriu os olhos. Estava deitada no quarto que ocupava na casa de Sirius, e seu corpo doía como se tivesse lutado contra um exército. Sentia-se tão cansada que até a pouca luz que entrava pelas frestas da janela causavam-lhe mal às vistas. Havia mais alguém ali, mas não conseguia distinguir suas feições; via apenas uma pálida silhueta. Tentou se ajeitar nos travesseiros, mas o fez com certa dificuldade.

– Sirius? – ela balbuciou.

Viu a figura andar até sua cabeceira e sentar-se na beirada do colchão. Tomou-lhe as mãos entre as dele e depositou um beijo sobre elas.

– Sim, minha querida, sou eu. – Ele sorriu. – Como se sente?

– Dolorida – respondeu devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. Agora podia ver as feições dele; apesar das olheiras, continuavam bonitas e joviais. – Pelo visto, dei trabalho, não? Há quanto tempo estou assim?

– Três dias. – Ele se aproximou, passou as mãos suavemente em seus cabelos e depois sobre seu rosto. Sorriu mais abertamente. – Dumbledore disse que ficaria bem, apenas teríamos que aguardar que reagisse, já que você é uma trouxa. Não sabíamos se a poção teria eficácia, mesmo Severus garantindo que era certo que assim fosse. Aquele idiota! – Ele a fitou sem graça, percebendo o que dissera. – Desculpe. Você não o teria protegido se compartilhasse desse meu pensamento. Mas ele não podia ter atacado vocês.

– Ele não tinha escolha, Sirius. – Roxane desviou o olhar dele, não queria lembrar de nada. Ela não tinha que estar ali. – Ou ele fugia, ou seria preso. Do que nos valeria isso?

– Ele a delatou! Você não percebe? – ele praticamente gritava.

– Não, não percebo. – Seus olhos castanhos fitaram os olhos cinza dele numa expressão desafiadora. – Diga-me, o que você faria no lugar dele? Iria contra Voldemort? Ficaria e se entregaria, como um homem honrado? Exporia a todos, revelaria quem era? Afinal, é isso que se faz numa guerra, não é? – Ela chegou para frente, ainda mantendo seus olhos nos dele. – Não, Sirius, definitivamente, não se faz nada disso! Muitas vezes deixamos nossos companheiros feridos para trás, para conseguir uma segunda chance e tentar vencer o inimigo. Nem todos voltam para casa!

Sirius não falou nada, apenas a fitou com carinho, desviando seus olhos para a porta atrás dela. Roxane fez o mesmo, e para sua surpresa, Snape estava parado no batente. Ela o encarou por segundos, seus olhos pretos mergulharam nos dela. Seu coração acelerou; era certo que ouvira o que disseram, pelo menos o final. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Sirius soltar sua mão e sair do quarto, silencioso. Ele passou por Snape, que não o encarou, apenas se adiantou em direção à cama, e num estrondo, fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o por segundos; a angústia e a dor passando por sua alma, as lágrimas rolaram. Snape continuava em pé, absorvendo cada detalhe, estudando.

– Obrigado por sua defesa – disse desdenhoso –, mas eu mesmo poderia ter me defendido do Black. Como se sente?

– Saia! – Ela baixou seus olhos para os lençóis, sua respiração acelerou. Juntando suas forças, continuou: – Eu defendi uma causa, não você. Não tem o que me agradecer. Agora, por favor, saia.

– Você está brava comigo, eu a entendo. Só que eu a salvei, então tenho o direito de ver como está. – Ele crispou os lábios e se aproximou da cama, debruçando-se sobre ela. - Eu não vou sair.

– Eu estou muito bem e não devo minha vida a você. Devo-a a Dumbledore e ao Lupin. Você sim, deve sua liberdade a mim. Fui eu...– seus olhos molhados o fitaram; os rostos próximos, os lábios se desejando, a respiração quente. Ele chegou mais perto, sorrindo cínico. - Eu o salvei...

_Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei_

_Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo_

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Roxane não pode dizer mais nada, seus lábios estavam colados nos dele. Não havia mais dor, angústia, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse sentir naquele momento, a não ser o desejo incontrolável de sorver todo o calor daqueles lábios. Numa sofreguidão absurda eles se possuíram, as mãos enterradas em seus cabelos pretos, enquanto as dele passeavam por seu corpo.

Snape não entendia como podia sentir aquilo, mas estava preocupado com ela. A agradável sensação que ela provocava em seu corpo, agora tomava sua alma de assalto. Como quis senti-la viva desde que a atacara em Hogsmead, se não tivesse que cumprir ordens teria ele mesmo a socorrido e não deixado Lupin fazer isso. Desde que Dumbledore pedira para que ele cuidasse dela, inventara vários pretextos, contundentes é claro, para permanecer ao seu lado até que acordasse. De uma certa forma sentia-se responsável por tudo que acontecera, era necessário o ataque para mostrar à Voldemort sua lealdade. _Se ela nunca tivesse aparecido..._ – pensou – _Maldita trouxa!_

Não conseguia se perdoar pelo que fizera, mas achara que talvez assim a fizesse odiá-lo e a mantivesse longe. Contrariando suas expectativas, ela o compreendeu. Não esperava por aquilo, nem de sua parte, nem da dela. Tinha certeza de que mantinha seu relacionamento com a trouxa restrito aos lençóis, não poderia despertar amor nela. A menos que ele já estivesse lá, e isso o assustou mas uma vez, porque percebeu que podia ser tocado por esse sentimento também. Snape beijou-lhe os lábios ardorosamente, queria apenas possuí-la e se livrar desses pensamentos.

Ela o fitou desejosa, o queria; os toques, as sensações, as possessões, e Snape não a desejava menos. As roupas dela se romperam com um toque de mãos ávidas, deixando seu corpo nu, exposto a tudo o que ele quisesse fazer, ela não reagiu. Snape sorriu, com um gesto de varinha se livrou das suas vestes e com o outro, trancou a porta. Não havia nada, nem ninguém, que o impedisse de ter o que viera buscar.

_Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor_

Que eu nunca mais acorde

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

As bocas se tocaram úmidas, entregues, desejosas. As mãos corriam livres, afoitas, experientes pela superfície de seus corpos, explorando suas libidos. Os sexos pulsavam, imploravam quentes um pelo o outro. Suor, cheiro, luxúria, uma possessão sem limites; e no instante depois, os espasmos, a sensação de estarem completos, exaustos, entregues a um abraço único de seus corpos.

– Desculpe não tê-la protegido...– ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, roçando os lábios sobre sua superfície. Não podia ter dito aquelas palavras, mas foi mais forte do que ele, queria confortá-la com Black fizera. Depois, passou a língua quente sobre o pescoço dela e beijou seus cabelos ternamente. Envolvendo-a num abraço carinhoso, e trazendo-a junto dele, continuou: – Não tinha escolha.

– Eu sei... Não o culpo. – ela sussurrou, enquanto se virava de frente para ele, fitando-o. Os olhos pretos penetrantes nos seus, um brilho de medo os cruzou. Passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo seu toque.

– Por que fez aquilo? – Encarou-a, levando as mãos dela até os lábios, beijando-as. Precisava ter certeza de que não despertava sentimentos românticos nela... Tinha que ser assim.

– Pensei que soubesse... – seus olhos castanhos nos pretos.

– Não. Não se apaixone por mim. – Ele se pôs de pé, vestiu suas calças, e começou a abotoar os botões das suas vestes. Snape a fitou com carinho, enquanto Roxane se lembrava de Leila. A camisa de linho branca começou a sumir sobre as vestes negras. Os botões daquelas vestes... Vestia-a meticulosamente, encarando-a. Ele se aproximou mais uma vez, seu olhar frio.

– É perigoso, e eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer. – ele havia sentado de volta na beira da cama, e curvou-se sobre ela, completando: - Nada, ouviu?

– Não estou pedindo nada. – Seus olhos marejaram, e ela não pode conter as lágrimas que vieram, num pranto mudo.

– Acabou de pedir – ele sorriu crispando os lábios e tocando o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, enxugando algumas lágrimas. Seus olhares se cruzaram num entendimento mútuo, e Snape tomou os lábios dela com uma paixão intensa. – Só nos teremos aqui, Pitanga. Aqui somos um do outro, nunca além daqui. – disse num tom seco, retirando de ambos qualquer possibilidade de um envolvimento maior, e beijou-lhe a testa. – Tome muito cuidado se sair de novo. – As palavras saíram sem que ele sentisse. Uma rusga de preocupação passou pelo rosto dele. Viu que ela percebera enquanto assentia levemente com a cabeça, e desviou o olhar, indo até a porta. – Adeus – disse, saindo do quarto.

_De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho_

_Não é real, mas é nosso_

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Roxane encolheu-se na cama, abraçando as pernas. As lágrimas escorreram copiosamente por seu rosto. A dor que sentia era muito maior que a dor que qualquer feitiço pudesse provocar; seu coração sangrou.

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

_( Before the Dawn – Evanescense )_

Deixou-se ficar assim um longo tempo, repassando mentalmente as imagens de tudo; a dureza das palavras dele, o modo como gostava de ferir. As lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez, e ela as enxugou. Pondo-se de pé, foi até o banheiro. Uma ducha talvez limpasse todas as lembranças de Snape. Enrolou-se na toalha felpuda e se olhou no espelho. Ainda sentia Severus. Procurou por uma roupa para vestir. Tinha que descer... _Sirius_.

Sirius estava sentado à mesa. Roxane se aproximou, puxando a cadeira para perto dele. Ele não se moveu, os olhos perdidos num ponto distante. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela acariciou seus cabelos, e ele deslizou suavemente a cabeça para seu colo.

– Como consegue amá-lo tanto? – sua voz era baixa e pausada.

– Sirius, eu acho melhor desistirmos deste casamento – respondeu. – Isto está magoando você, demais.

– E a você não? – Ele a fitou sorrindo com desdém. – Andou chorando. Por quem seria?

– Não quero discutir isso – disse ríspida.

– Aquele grandessíssimo babaca! – Ele se ergueu, socando a mesa. – Que Merlin permita que eu não o encontre novamente.

– Por favor, Sirius, não o quero metido nisso. Esqueça. – Seus olhos castanhos fitaram os olhos cinza.

– Eu estou metido nisso – virou-se para ela, tomando suas mãos nas dele –, quer você queira, ou não. – E sorrindo jovialmente, continuou: – Eu a amo! Você foi capaz de dar sua vida pelo Snape, e eu seria capaz de dar a minha por você, para vê-la sorrir.

– Não, não faça isso a si mesmo. – Roxane o encarou. – Eu não...

– Shiii... – ele posou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, fazendo-a calar. – Não estou te pedindo nada.

Sirius se aproximou do rosto dela, fitando-a demoradamente. Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das palavras de Snape. Estava fazendo o mesmo com o Sirius, como podia culpar Seveus por fazer o que fazia com ela? Era tão fria quanto ele, tão estúpida e idiota. Sentiu os lábios de Sirius quentes, carinhosos, sobre os dela. E ao invés de impedir que ele prosseguisse, ela se entregou.

Seus dedos se afundaram nos cabelos dele, e as mãos dele desceram gentilmente até seu rosto, mantendo-a presa ao longo beijo, que se multiplicou em muitos outros. Puseram-se de pé, entretidos ainda na boca um do outro, em beijos carinhosos. Sirius a tomou em seus braços, carregando-a escada acima, entrando no quarto dele, depositando-a sobre a cama.

Ele a fitou com carinho, Roxane não se deu chance de pensar, queria apenas esquecer... Esquecer Severus Snape; o gosto dele, o cheiro dele em seu corpo. As mãos de Sirius desceram gentis sobre sua veste, enquanto ele beijava os lábios dela mais uma vez. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas sensações que Sirius despertava em seu corpo, cada beijo que ele desfechava sobre sua pele era um pedido de permissão para continuar.

Seu corpo exigiu mais; as mãos ávidas, os beijos desesperados, a paixão desenfreada, a sede de possessão. _Snape_. Ela o encarou, fazendo-o parar. Retirou suas próprias vestes, ficando nua. Sirius somente a fitava. Ela tomou seus lábios num beijo sôfrego, ele permitiu. Guiou-o, as carícias se tornaram ousadas, apesar de carinhosas, a língua percorria seu corpo, explorando todas as partes suplicantes de toque. Os seios se entumeceram, e ele os beijou ternamente, demorando-se carinhosamente; apaixonado.

Sirius fazia com amor, com carinho; cada toque era uma demonstração de seus sentimentos. A mão dele tocou seu sexo, excitando-a, deixando-a louca enquanto beijava seus lábios, o pescoço, os seios, toda. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se amada; o fez deslizar para o lado e deitou-se sobre ele. Encarou-o marota, beijou seus lábios, desceu-os pelo pescoço, tórax, instigou-o com suas mãos.

Sentiu Sirius retesar, mas ignorou; continuou descrevendo movimentos verticais contínuos, tocando-o inteiro, hora com a língua, hora os lábios. Ele urrou, e ela sorriu. Posicionou seus quadris sobre os dele, mas ele a impediu de descer e deitou-a na cama.

Colocou-se entre as pernas dela e gentilmente a penetrou; com cuidado, com carinho. Aos poucos aumentou a pressão de seus quadris contra os dela, e segundos depois, o cheiro do gozo se misturou ao dos seus corpos suados.

Ele caiu ao seu lado, a respiração descompassada, o corpo mole, mas a trouxe para cima dele, sorrindo. Beijou seus lábios e a aqueceu num abraço, fitando-a demoradamente.

– Eu poderia morrer hoje, aqui em seus braços – ele acariciou os cabelos dela e continuou: – e teria a certeza de ter sido feliz. Eu a amo.

Roxane se calou, fechando os olhos, desejando não desejar, querendo não querer... _Severus_... O que tinha feito?

As lágrimas correram em pares.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Agradeço de coração à todas que deixaram reviews, e ao imenso carinho com que tenho sido presenteada! Muitos bjus imensos!!!!!!!

Clau, minha florzinha, aproveito para deixar aqui um bjo grande de aniversário!!! Te adoro muito, lindinha!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sirius**_

Era uma manhã de primavera, a brisa suave entrou pela janela indo de encontro ao seu rosto. Roxane despertou; ainda sentia o calor do corpo junto ao seu. Sirius estava adormecido, os cabelos compridos espalhados pelo travesseiro, as feições serenas. Ela sorriu; aquele homem acordaria ao seu lado, e estaria sempre lá. Passou suavemente a mãos sobre os cabelos dele, afastando uma mecha.

Os olhos cinzas encontraram os dela, enquanto um sorriso brincou em seu rosto. Ela o fitou longamente. Precisava contar-lhe o que estava para acontecer, mesmo que isso significasse alterar o rumo da história. Já acontecera tantas coisas que não deviam acontecer, essa não seria a primeira. Tentou encontrar as palavras para fazê-lo.

– Bom dia, preguiçoso – disse sorrindo.

– Boa tarde, princesa. – devolveu o sorriso. – Eu não sonhei com tudo... – disse, trazendo-a junto a si. – Você é real.

– Tão real quanto esse quarto – ela disse cínica.

– Tão real quanto este beijo – rebateu, tomando-lhe os lábios e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

– Sirius... – ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior –, quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

– Desde que não seja para eu procurar Snape – ele sorriu.

– Não estou brincando – disse ríspida.

– Desculpe. – Fez uma cara de criança arrependida. – Diga o quer de seu humilde vassalo, ó rainha de meus desejos.

– Deixe de ser bobo. – Ela o empurrou, sorrindo. – Tente levar isso a sério.

– Juro me manter atento, e me comportar, enquanto os anjos falam comigo. – Ele a abraçou.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Ela deitou o rosto sobre o tórax dele, enquanto Sirius acariciava seus cabelos. – O que vou pedir é muito sério, e eu espero que não leve na brincadeira. Prometa-me que haja o que houver, você não irá ao Ministério, mesmo que ache que deva ir... Mesmo que seja a única maneira de se livrar dos seus receios. Sei que não deve deixar essa casa e que não leva isso muito a sério, por isso eu quero sua promessa. Vamos prometa-me, Sirius!

– Por que isso agora? – disse intrigado. – Caí nas graças da boa fada?

– Estou falando sério! – Ela se ergueu e o fitou, apoiada nos braços. – Você irá cair em uma cilada, eu sei. – E baixou seus olhos. - Jure!

– Eu juro. – E juntando as palavras, um gesto caricato, continuou: – Juro solenemente não sair dessa casa, em hipótese alguma, para ir ao Ministério, ou arriscar minha cabeça. – Ele a fitou de canto de olho – Está bom assim?

– Como sua senhora, dona de seus de desejos – sorriu com malícia -, vou aceitar seu juramento.

– Toda mulher é igual; é só elogiá-las, que se sentem donas de tudo – disse, abraçando-a apertado, e beijando os lábios dela docemente.

– Quer dizer que já andou jurando amor a muitas? – rebateu irônica. – Tenho um Don Juan como noivo. Que sorte ingrata a minha.

Sirius saiu da cama, ainda despido, e colocando-se de joelhos à frente dela, jogou os cabelos p trás, dizendo:

– Coloco-me aos seus pés; por amar você como nunca amei ninguém, por te querer como não ousei querer nenhuma outra... – E sorriu, completando: – Por ser feliz em ter você comigo. Juro a você meu amor, único e eterno.

– Levante-se, por Merlin, Sirius. – disse, vermelha de vergonha.

– Sou seu. – Ele sorriu e, deitando-se ao seu lado, concluiu: – Faça de mim o que quiser...

– Então é assim? – disse sorrindo. – O que quiser? – Seu rosto tornou-se sério, e ela o beijou. – Me faça esquecer Severus, Sirius. Por Favor.

Ela estava de joelhos, fechou os olhos e senti-o se aproximar, colocando-se de joelhos à sua frente; as lágrimas correram. Sirius deslizou a mão sobre seu rosto enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura com o outro braço, pousando seus lábios ternamente sobre os dela. Roxane enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele, e se entregou a um longo beijo apaixonado.

Já era tarde quando Sirius desceu, viu Monstro passar por ele afoito e se perguntou qual seria o motivo dessa vez. Aquele elfo era a pior coisa que tinha herdado; podia agüentar o quadro da mãe, mas Monstro, era insuportável. Entrou na cozinha; a Sra. Weasley estava lá preparando tudo para a reunião da Ordem.

– Sirius! – disse apressada. – Onde está sua noiva? Gostaria de discutir com ela alguns detalhes da cerimônia.

– Deve estar lá encima, Molly – disse sorrindo. – Por que não dá uma subidinha e fala com ela?

A Sra. Weasley assentiu, saindo da cozinha em direção a escada. Alguns quartos de horas se passaram, e Sirius tinha acabado de experimentar a comida de Molly sorrateiramente, quando viu Snape entrar pela porta e encará-lo fechando o cenho.

– Boa Noite, Black – disse seco.

– Snape... – retorquiu Sirius – , era com você mesmo que queria falar. Sente-se, por favor. – Deu um sorriso leve de desdém.

– Não, obrigado. – Snape estreitou seus olhos sobre ele. – Estou bem em pé, Black. O que quer falar comigo? Não acredito que tenhamos muitos assuntos em comum, se me permite a breve observação.

– É verdade, talvez apenas dois. – Sirius estava em pé do outro lado da mesa; os dois se mediam. – Como não discutiremos sobre a Ordem sem os outros, bom... só no resta um, Roxane.

– A trouxa de novo – Snape bufou. Continuou com a voz ríspida, ameaçadora: – Sinceramente, não há nada sobre ela que me desperte curiosidade, nem tampouco me interesso por seu casamento, ou seus preparativos. Não vejo a necessidade de falarmos dela.

– Ah... não? – Sirius sorriu cínico. – Essa sua disfarçada irritação sobre um assunto aparentemente patético como esse não combina. Há algo por trás disso, mas eu não vou entrar no mérito de suas defesas pessoais, Ranhoso!

– Você está passando dos limites, Black – ele sibilou entre os dentes, espalmando suas mãos crispadas sobre a mesa e encurvando seu corpo sobre elas, num gesto hostil. – Eu já o avisei sobre isso.

– Cheguei bem perto da verdade, não é Severus? – Ele sustentou o olhar de Snape e tornou seu semblante sério, dizendo: – Façamos uma trégua por alguns minutos. O assunto é sério, ou não ousaria lhe pedir um favor. Não a você.

– Acha mesmo que faria alguma coisa por você? – Snape falou com voz de seda, crispando os lábios.

– Por mim? Não, com certeza não – ele sorriu franco. - Mas por ela, sim. Não é mesmo? – Sirius percebeu um leve brilho nos olhos de Snape, que desapareceu em seguida, tornando-se frios novamente. Acertara o alvo, mesmo que seu oponente dissesse o contrário. – Então, fará o que vou lhe pedir?

– Não me parece que eu tenha alternativa além de ouvir suas tolices – disse arqueando a sobrancelha e se colocando na posição normal. – Como pode perceber, não irei a lugar nenhum antes da reunião. Então, fale o que quiser; a casa é sua, não?

– Roxane falou – Sirius tentou escolher as palavras, não poderia ser dramático, não se quisesse arrancar alguma coisa de Snape, – sobre certas coisas que podem acontecer em breve. O que quero lhe pedir é simples; caso ocorra alguma coisa comigo, como ela disse, e eu não possa honrar minha palavra, quero que o faça por mim.

– Por quem me toma, Black? – Seu olhar era mordaz. – Acha mesmo que vou me unir a uma trouxa? E a pedido seu? – bufou. – Não me interessa se algo pode lhe acontecer; se quisesse fazê-lo, eu o teria feito.

– Acho que cometeu um erro naquele dia e é incapaz de admiti-lo. – Sirius disse calmo. – Deixou-a escapar por entre seus dedos. Ela não é meramente uma trouxa, ela o ama. Você é patético em achar que pode fugir do que sente, Snape.

– Olhe aqui, seu... – Snape sacara a varinha na direção de Black, mas se conteve ao ver as duas figuras femininas que entravam na cozinha naquele momento.

– O que significa isso, senhores? – disse a Sra. Weasley severamente, enquanto olhava de um para outro, aturdida.

– Dois adolescentes, Molly. – Roxane respondeu, fitando-os com desprezo. – Não conseguem conviver como pessoas adultas e civilizadas.

Os olhos de Snape e Sirius caíram sobre ela, e sem esperar que qualquer um dos dois lhe respondesse, saiu do aposento. A sra. Weasley fitou ambos reprovadoramente, e antes que ela despejasse uma torrente de palavras, Sirius apressou-se em ir atrás de sua noiva, apenas detendo-se na porta para afirmar:

– Tenho sua palavra, Snape – disse sério para um Snape ainda confuso em suas emoções, que se limitou a encará-lo, frio.

Snape voltou para Hogwarts aquela noite depois da reunião, se enterrando mais ainda em seus pensamentos. Como a maldita trouxa podia mexer tanto com ele? Apenas pelo simples fato de existir ela conseguia modificar tudo que o cercava.

Sempre fora seguro de suas escolhas e estava tão certo do que tinha que fazer, mas ela surgiu do nada jogando uma sombra sobre tudo. Ele se importara realmente com ela da última vez, não sabia precisar porquê, mas se preocupara com a trouxa. Seus olhos caíram sobre a lareira acesa, as chamas crepitaram, e Snape bufou. Não era mais uma questão de pele, talvez nunca tivesse sido, adorava ver os castanhos, e senti-la perto.

O cheiro de pitangas invadiu seus pensamentos junto com as palavras de Black. Ele olhou fixamente o céu escuro, não permitiria que ela comandasse sua vida, nem tão pouco, aquele almofadinhas. Severus Snape não era um homem de romances, ou de paixões arrebatadoras, se ela o queria, seria ao seu modo, na cama. Nunca se casaria com ela, nunca!

Foi até o armário, pegou um copo e uma garrafa de Whisky. Encheu-o e tomou seu conteúdo num gole só. Sentiu o líquido esquentar sua alma e entorpecer seus sentidos momentâneamente. Queria mais. Encheu-o mais uma vez, e mais outra. A garrafa já estava no fim, quando tornou a encher o copo pela última vez. Fitou as chamas e disse para si mesmo: - Não posso me apaixonar... Atirou o copo ao fogo, e gritou: - Trouxa idiota!

Cambaleou até a cama e deitou fitando o teto. Severus Snape nunca deixaria de ser Severus Snape, principalmente por causa de uma trouxa. Adormeceu com os sentidos entorpecidos pela bebida.

Alguns dias se passaram antes que houvesse uma convocação para a reunião da Ordem. Dumbledore acabara de chamá-lo em seu escritório para avisar de que, em vista dos últimos acontecimentos e da audácia dos ataques dos Comensais, ele estava disposto a revelar para todos o fato de que Roxane possuía certos conhecimentos. Talvez algum pequeno dado da história dos livros pudesse ser útil, e quem sabe, vir á tona. Apesar de intimamente concordar com o diretor, Snape resistiu ao uso de tais artifícios no momento.

- Albus, eu não acho apropriado que usemos o que a srta. Norris sabe a respeito de tudo. – disse com cautela – Podemos cometer um erro fatal.

- Não se soubermos usá-los. – rebateu Dumbledore com sua voz bondosa – Não vamos modificar nossa forma de combate, Severus. Apenas quero dar mais confiança a todos. – ele pigarreou antes de prosseguir – Você melhor que ninguém sabe que as baixas do nosso lado foram substanciais nos últimos tempo. Tenho certeza que muitos acharão isso excitante.

- Acho que está expondo-a demasiadamente. – Snape disse seco.

- Acredite Severus, eu conversei com ela a respeito dessa pequena entrevista. –Ele sorriu para o homem alto a sua frente envolto em preto. – A srta. Norris não está disposta a nos revelar nada além do que devemos saber. Segundo o que ela me disse, não dirá nada que possa mudar o rumo da estória.

- Então ela está nos fazendo de idiotas! – rosnou Snape.

- Ela está certa. – ponderou Dumbledore. - Não sabemos o que pode ocorrer se rompermos, ou modificar-mos, todas as ações que devem ser executadas por cada um de nós, Severus. Pode gerar um caos, e dar a vitória definitiva à Lord Voldemort .

- Está bem, Albus. – Ele crispou os lábios – Então essa reunião será para entreterimento?

- Mais ou menos. – O diretor sorriu-lhe por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua – Todos ficarão sabendo oficialmente sobre o casamento de Sirius e Roxane. – Ele fitou a figura que se aproximou da janela, e se entretinha com a paisagem do lado de fora das vidraças, e completou: - Ela me contou sobre a morte de Black.

- Então não é mentira do Black? – ele perguntou ao diretor sem desviar o olhar das vidraças.

- Receio que não, Severus. – Dumbledore o fitou demoradamente antes de acrescentar: - Contudo, gostaria de saber como soube.

- Aparentemente ela tentou evitar que o futuro marido caísse nos braços da morte – respondeu desdenhoso, e prosseguiu: - , e aquele almofadinhas do Black veio pedir para que me casasse com ela caso isso ocorresse.

- E qual foi sua resposta, Severus? - Os olhos azuis do diretor estreitaram sob a figura de Snape, sorvendo cada detalhe da expressão dele refletida na vidraça.

- Eu não respondi, Albus. – disse impaciente, seus olhos agora sobre o reflexo de si mesmo.

- Então você aceitou. – concluiu o diretor. – E pretende cumprir sua promessa?

- Eu não pretendo me casar com ela se é a isso que se refere. – Ele se virara e encarava o velho de barbas prateadas a sua frente.

- Não pode quebrar uma promessa, Severus. – rebateu o diretor suavemente. – Sugiro que comece a pedir à Merlin que Sirius viva.- e terminou a conversa dizendo – A reunião será amanhã ás oito.

- Eu estarei lá, diretor. – disse enquanto se dirigia à porta e fechava-a atrás de si num estrondo.

Dumbledore apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e sorriu para a Fênix que abaixara a cabeça em busca de um carinho.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Agradeço de coração ao carinho recebido de vcs! Esse é realmente um grande presente de Natal!!! Bjus grandes e estalados em cada uma.

Gostaria tb de avisar que devido aos feriados de Natal e Ano Novo, não estarei procedendo a atualização da fic nos dias 23 e 30 do corrente mês. Achei esse procedimento correto, já que muitas de minhas leitoras estarão no convívio da família ( inclusive a autora estará longe do terminal tb... Rsrsrs ), e talvez, impedidos de acessar o esse site. Assim não haverá problemas de alguém perder o capítulo ou o desenrolar da fic. Obrigada pela compreensão de todas!


	9. Chapter 9

** A Reunião da Ordem**

Snape estava exausto. A reunião da Ordem já se estendia por horas, e a cada minuto mais e mais pessoas pareciam ter perguntas a fazer à Srta. Norris. _Maldição, por que será que essa trouxa tinha que aparecer justamente na minha sala? Por Salazar, como se não bastassem todos os problemas que tenho... E ainda por cima isso, ter que servir de platéia para Sirius Black!_ - devaneou o Mestre de Poções, com a nítida impressão de que estava sendo observado.

Anos trabalhando como espião deram a Snape o dom de perceber quando ele estava chamando mais atenção do que gostaria. E naquele exato momento, ele sabia que alguém estava estudando-o, só não conseguia identificar quem era.

Ao redor da mesa, no Largo Grimauld, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix ouviam atentamente o que a Srta. Norris respondia às perguntas feitas por Dumbledore. A trouxa aparentava tanta confiança em si mesma, que até se oferecera para beber _Veritasserum _na presença de todos. _Esperta_ - pensou - _A_ _minha pequena trouxa é inteligente. Conseguiu ganhar a confiança de todos._ Interrompeu os pensamentos se perguntando de onde viera o termo "minha" e afastou isso da sua mente. Se pondo no lugar dos presentes, conjecturou consigo: - _Das duas, uma, ou o que ela diz é verdade, ou foi muito bem treinada pelos Comensais_. E como Snape sabia que esse não era nenhum plano de Voldemort, teve que admitir que se renderiam definitivamente a primeira opção.

Aproveitando a distração dos demais, o Mestre de Poções passou a observar os integrantes da Ordem presentes na reunião, para tentar identificar quem o analisava com tanta atenção. Lupin e Moody pareciam alheios ao que se passava, examinando com atenção um bisbilhioscópio. Arthur olhava encantado para Roxane. _Provavelmente está ansioso por saber mais sobre os_ _trouxas _- pensou Snape.

A sensação de que estava sendo observado continuava. Do outro lado da mesa, Tonks se divertia ao saber que também era citada nos tais livros que a invasora disse existir sobre eles. Dumbledore olhava atentamente para a jovem trouxa. Somente ela, sentada no final da mesa, parecia alheia a tudo e, de cabeça baixa, fitava as mãos.

Sandy Stuart havia sido convidada a participar da reunião. Há muito a jornalista era uma ótima colaboradora da ordem. Suas ligações com o lado trouxa de sua família, politicamente influente na Inglaterra, faziam com que a jovem loira tivesse acesso a informações preciosas para o trabalho dos resistentes.

Snape deixou-se examinar a bela mulher. Há dois anos tiveram um breve, porém tórrido, romance. Mas descobriram que seriam melhores como amigos que como amantes. E desde então, a jornalista se tornara a melhor, para não dizer única, amiga do Mestre de Poções.

Observando melhor, o professor percebeu um fino e irônico sorriso na boca pequena e de lábios levemente carnudos da amiga. _Só pode ser ela quem está me observando assim. Sandy está rindo de alguma piada interna, que está maquinando naquele cérebro maquiavélico dela. E desta vez, o alvo sou eu, eu tenho certeza_ - pensou.

Ele ainda tentou observar melhor as reações da jornalista loira, mas logo depois Dumbledore deu-se por satisfeito e encerrou a reunião.

- Senhoras e senhores, como é de conhecimentos de todos, a Srta. Norris ficará por algum tempo aqui na sede da Ordem - afirmou o diretor. - Esse foi um oferecimento do próprio Sr. Black que, face às circunstâncias que cercam o caso e que levam o Ministério a ter um grande interesse sobre nossa nova colaboradora, assumiu um compromisso de casamento com ela. – disse isso lançando um olhar carinhoso para Roxane.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que será em breve, senhorita - disse Remus Lupin, com um dissimulado tom de surpresa e um olhar maroto na direção de Roxane, que ficou ligeiramente constrangida -, se bem conheço o Almofadinhas. - Ela deu-lhe um pálido sorriso como resposta.

Lembrou-se da fama de conquistador do maroto Black, e das inúmeras fics que lera sobre como o moreno era requisitado e bem falado na época da escola. Fitou Black de canto de olho, ele sorriu transmitindo-lhe confiança. Sabia que estava sob os olhares de uma grande platéia, pois todos fizeram silêncio diante da notícia. Enfim, não havia mais como fugir, a Ordem inteira estava reunida ali pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Largo Grimauld, e Roxane não ousaria voltar atrás em sua decisão. Principalmente depois do que ouvira de Severus há algumas noites, aquele era o anúncio definitivo de que seria uma Black.

O constrangimento dela aumentou quando, ao olhar para Snape, viu nos lábios do professor um ligeiro muxoxo de contrariedade. A oficialização do casamento de Sirius Black e Roxane deixou Snape ainda mais irritado do que ele já estava. Com uma dor de cabeça apontando nas suas têmporas, ele só queria ir embora para a escola e tentar dormir.

Em meio ao burburinho dos membros da Ordem da Fênix se retirando da Mansão Black e das felicitações ao casal, Snape sentiu um ligeiro perfume próximo a ele, antes que uma mão o segurasse pelo pulso.

- Severus, podemos conversar?

- Acho melhor não – respondeu frio. - A minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento. Eu quero apenas encerrar esse dia maluco, Stuart - disse o Mestre de Poções.

A risada cristalina da loira o surpreendeu. Mas não mais que o gesto dela. Esfregando a palma de uma das mãos contra a outra, aquecendo-as ligeiramente, ela tocou cada lado da cabeça de Snape, enquanto fechava os olhos e murmurava um encantamento. As pontadas desapareceram imediatamente, como que por milagre.

- Sem varinha, Stuart? – ele a fitou com uma leve nota de escárnio. - Você está ficando muito boa nisso - disse, para assombro das pessoas que estavam passando pelo casal. O rígido Mestre de Poções dificilmente elogiava alguém.

A interação entre Snape e a jovem loira não passou despercebida por Roxane, que apesar da promessa de não mais procurá-lo, sentiu como se uma fina lâmina de gelo cortasse seu coração ao meio. Antes de sair da cozinha, Roxane ainda pode ouvir parte da conversa. A voz da jornalista chegou suave aos seus ouvidos:

- Vamos, meu caro, a hora é ideal para um bom firewisky.

Inconscientemente Roxane se desvencilhou das pessoas a sua volta e subiu as escadas até seu quarto, batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Atirou-se na cama fitando o teto, os pensamentos confusos em sua mente. Nunca se sentira tão pequena e estúpida, servira apenas como distração para Snape. Ele brincara com seus sentimentos, por isso dissera aquelas palavras naquela noite. Algo revolveu na sua mente, as peças não se encaixavam. As lágrimas correram livres por seu rosto, e ela as enxugou com as pontas dos dedos. Por mais que quisesse negar, porque isso a fazia sofrer, ela amava aquele homem.

_Não pode ser tão simples assim_ - pensou. Era impossível que estivesse tão errada, vira o olhar dele, sentira suas emoções conflitantes, tinha certeza que ele sentia algo. Sabia que ele não estava disposto a aceitar isso, mas daí a aceitá-lo com outra mulher era um passo muito grande. Seu coração se apertou no peito, e perturbada por todos esses acontecimentos, viu o rosto da loira surgir a sua frente numa névoa. Fechou os olhos, pedindo à Merlin que ela não significasse nada para o Mestre de Poções além de uma, quem sabe, possível amiga. O corpo dolorido pela agitação dos últimos dias e das noites mal dormidas fez com que cedesse rapidamente ao sono.

Acomodado na saleta preferida da Mansão Stuart, relaxando após sua segunda dose de firewisky, Snape não estava preparado para o ataque direto:

- Então, Severus, pode começar a falar.

- Falar? – ele chegou a engasgar com a bebida, os olhos negros cintilaram na direção da loira. – Não sei do que você está falando, Stuart. Eu já disse tudo que eu tinha para dizer durante a reunião - completou.

- Tudo o que tinha para dizer, Severus. Mas eu sou sua melhor e quase única amiga, e já tive você em minha cama. – Ela estreitou seu olhar sobre a figura à sua frente e continuou no tom mordaz: - Dois motivos que me gabaritam a dizer que há muito nesse caso que você não disse. Por isso, pode começar a desembuchar logo, antes que eu me estresse - disse a jovem jornalista.

Snape sentia-se encurralado. Sabia que Sandy tinha razão, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que responder à amiga. E, para piorar, a Stuart estressada podia ser pior que o Lorde das Trevas. Suspirando, ele apenas disse:

- Eu não sei, Stuart – disse apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. Seu tom agora era baixo, quase um sussurro. - Ela mexe comigo de um jeito que eu não sei explicar. Ela me atrai, sim. E faz com que eu perca meu autocontrole. E você sabe o quanto eu odeio me sentir fora de controle.

A jovem sabia. E entendia bem a que o Mestre de Poções se referia. Ela também odiava sentir o chão faltando sob seus pés. E por conhecer essa sensação, e saber o que a provocava, foi que ela levantou-se e sentou ao lado do amigo, segurando de leve o seu pulso e falando baixinho.

- Bem-vindo, caro Severus. Bem-vindo ao clube dos apaixonados – disse crispando os lábios num leve sorriso. – Diga-me, o que pretende fazer?

- Absolutamente nada, Stuart – respondeu ríspido, batendo com o copo sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira na frente do sofá – Eu não estou apaixonado! Isso é uma insanidade!

- Esbraveje e negue o quanto quiser, mas isso é um fato – encarou-o, e completou: - Cedo ou tarde terá que resolver que posição vai tomar em relação a tudo. Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe o que está por vir, e sabe o que significa ela estar aqui. Aceite que ela mudou as coisas – deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e se levantou, colocando-se em frente à lareira. – Não pretendo julgar seus atos, mas você será o único entre nós em posição de defendê-la... Já pensou nisso?

- Quem irá defendê-la será o marido dela, Sirius Balck – ele bufou, enquanto sorvia um grande gole de whisky. - O tonto do Black já a aceitou em casamento. A honra Grifinória!

- O tonto do Black... Entendo – foi a vez de Sandy sorrir, fitando a figura encurvada no sofá. – Por que não o fez no lugar dele?

- Por que ela é uma trouxa, ora essa – ele rebateu seco. – Uma estúpida trouxa que nunca devia ter aparecido. Uma trouxa que sabe demais, uma idiota que não vê o perigo que corre. – Ele interrompeu o discurso fitando o copo, as elipses descritas pelo líquido, e continuou em tom baixo: – Uma linda trouxa com olhos castanhos e cabelos ondulados que... – seus olhos perderam o brilho e tornaram-se escuros como a noite.

- Vamos, termine o que ia dizer, Severus – ela o encorajou.

- Não há mais nada a ser dito, Stuart – ele se levantou e, encarando-a frio, arrematou : – Essa história termina aqui.

- Sei... – ela o analisou enquanto ele vestia capa e disse firme: - Escute, essa história não termina aqui. Voldemort vai caçá-la até o fim do mundo, e eu sei que você vai se colocar entre os dois. Então quanto antes aceitar que a ama, melhor.

- Não vou fazer nada disso – ele crispou os lábios num sorriso de escárnio. – Ela sabe que só quero uma coisa dela.

- Quanto tempo acha que só os lençóis da cama dela servirão de consolo? – A voz dela soou imponente, calando-o. – E quando Black se deitar ao lado dela? O que pretende fazer? Expulsá-lo como um amante raivoso?

- Basta, Stuart! – Seu tom era ameaçador. – Já ouvi demais. Você se julga dona da verdade, esqueceu do que eu sou? Do que faço? – rosnou para ela. – Acha que algum dia chegarei em casa com um buquê de flores na mão, dizendo que o dia está lindo?

- Não sei no que essa guerra vai resultar, mas você não pode fugir eternamente de seus sentimentos, e eu nunca o vi assim. – Ela bebeu mais um gole de seu whisky. – Nunca é tarde para rever nossas atitudes.

- Eu já fiz isso uma vez – ele rebateu frio.

- Talvez esteja na hora de fazê-lo de novo – Sandy disse suavemente.

- Eu perdi a mulher que amava, Stuart. – Sua figura estava impassível. - Não vou deixar acontecer de novo. O destino de Roxane será diferente... Será longe de mim.

- Você não pode decidir isso sozinho - ela retrucou.

- Eu já decidi – ele disse duro.

- Então realmente deixe-a ir. – A voz de Sandy era fria como as paredes, mas sabia que esse tom funcionaria com ele. - Não a procure mais.

Os olhos pretos dele caíram sobre ela como facas cruzando o ar, e ele se aproximou fitando-a enfurecido consigo mesmo e disse estúpido:

- Não posso fazer isso. – Seus lábios tremeram de ódio enquanto se lembrava da promessa feita a Sirius involuntariamente. Os olhos cintilaram, e ele prosseguiu: – Não posso simplesmente abandoná-la, ela quase deu sua vida por mim outro dia...

- _Touché! _Então meu caro, você está disposto a morrer por ela - Sandy o confrontou com um longo olhar de triunfo. – Garota de sorte. – E, colocando um ponto final na conversa, disse: - Desculpe-me Severus, preciso descansar. Adoro nossas conversas, mas tenho que partir amanhã cedo e temo que não volte tão cedo.

- Para onde vai? – Snape perguntou.

- Os trópicos, meu caro. Onde meu coração fique tão aquecido quanto o seu – disse desdenhosa. – Precisam de uma informante com vasta experiência no assunto e acima de qualquer suspeita. – Ela sorriu para ele. - Os Comensais começaram a organizar seus ataques por lá, e fui prontamente convocada. Como não há nada que me estimule mais que o perigo, eu aceitei. – E ainda sorrindo, exigiu: – Deseje-me boa viagem, Severus.

- Boa viagem, Stuart – disse curto. – Cuide-se.

- Bom casamento, Severus – ela disse com cinismo. – Não esqueça de me mandar um convite.

Ele não parou para respondê-la, apenas entrou na lareira e sumiu nas chamas esverdeadas. Sandy foi até a biblioteca, sentou na grande cadeira de carvalho maciço em frente à mesa e, abrindo uma das gavetas, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Molhou a pena na tinta e, rabiscando algumas palavras sobre ele, lacrou-o. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios antes de entregá-la ao seu mensageiro.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomava seu café-da-manhã na cozinha da Ordem da Fênix, Roxane foi surpreendida pela presença de um elfo elegante, que lhe entregou uma carta e desapareceu sem nada dizer.

Curiosa, a jovem observou o lacre e logo reconheceu o desenho daquele brasão: Família Stuart. Ainda mais intrigada, ela abriu o envelope para retirar de dentro um fino pergaminho.

"_Prezada Srta. Roxane Norris_

_Escrevo apenas para lhe dizer que, por mais que possa não parecer, e mesmo que talvez você nunca venha a entender completamente as ações dele, Severus Snape a ama. _

_Machuque-o, e desejará nunca ter ouvido falar no nome dele._

_Não se surpreenda com essa correspondência. Snape é um dos poucos amigos verdadeiros que eu tenho, que nunca se importaram com o nome da minha família ou com a importância dela. E, por isso, eu tomei liberdade em procurá-la através desta carta. Faça-o feliz e terá em mim uma amiga eterna e fiel._

_Sem mais_

_Sandy Stuart"_

Roxane dobrou a carta colocando-a sob as vestes. Sorvendo mais um pouco do delicioso café da Sra. Weasley, sorriu para si mesma. Então Sandy Stuart era apenas uma amiga, e muito íntima por sinal. Snape não era um homem de amizades; imaginou como a loira ascendera a tal posto, mas segundos depois, desistiu de conjecturar sobre isso. Era melhor descobrir se as palavras dela eram verdadeiras. Mas os dias se sucederam sem mais nenhuma reunião, e Roxane viu seus receios aumentarem.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A : Esse capítulo foi extraído de uma fanfic que recebi de presente de uma grande amiga, Sandy Stuart Snape. Agradeço demasiadamente a ela por me dar essa oportunidade e me brindar com essa maravilhosa história. Bjus linda! Obrigada de coração.

Obrigada imensamente a minha beta maravilhosa BastetAzazis que de última hora acrescentou esse caps na sua lista e betou-o com carinho. Bjus doces!!

Agradeço a todas que com carinho e paciência acompanham essa história e, também, por todas as reviews deixadas!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Entrevista com o destino**_

Os dias se arrastaram, pesados e sombrios; cada vez mais ataques a trouxas e nascidos-trouxas aconteciam, e o Ministério mantinha sua postura impassível, não admitia os fatos. Na última reunião da Ordem, Severus não aparecera, estava atendendo a uma ordem de Voldemort. Haveria mais uma reunião aquela noite, e sem conseguir controlar seus temores, Roxane desceu até a cozinha.

Entrou discretamente, sem interromper a fala de Dumbledore, e colocou-se ao lado de Sirius, prestando atenção em cada palavra dita. A Ordem praticamente estava agindo no lugar dos aurores, já que Cornélio Fudge se negava a fazê-lo. Ao ouvir o que era dito, teve vontade de se juntar a eles, mesmo sem varinha, sem mágica, apenas para fazer parte daquele momento, para estar ali, presente.

Era diferente quando só escrevia sobre o assunto; estar lá, sendo parte da história, sentindo tudo a sua volta modificar, e não poder fazer nada, era aterrador. Compreendeu naquele momento que qualquer que tenha sido a promessa que Sirius tivesse feito a ela, não a cumpriria. Uma onda de terror passou em sua mente, ela gelou. Estava ali, sabendo do que aconteceria no próximo instante, e mesmo assim, não podia mudar a história. O pouco que revelara na pequena entrevista concedida aos membros da ordem ainda a fazia temer. Lembrou-se de Sandy e de suas palavras, e desejou não sentir nada, não saber de nada.

Foi chamada de volta a realidade pela voz do diretor, que encerrava a reunião. Severus não aparecera novamente, e ela se inquietou. Demorou-se a se retirar do aposento, seu coração se apertava dentro do peito. Algo estava para acontecer, mas Roxane não sabia direito o que. Foi quando Dumbledore se aproximou de onde ela estava, fitando-a com seus olhinhos azuis. Roxane o encarou, não havia mais ninguém ali, nem Sirius.

– Pensando em Severus, Srta. Norris? – ele sorriu bondosamente.

– Talvez, professor. – Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar. – Apesar de saber tantas coisas, algumas me fogem ao controle, não posso mudá-las. Isso me causa certa angústia.

– É normal o que sente, e eu a julgaria uma tola se não sentisse medo. – disse calmo - Permita-me dizer que não há nada que se possa fazer em relação ao destino das outras pessoas. – Ele olhou-a por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Principalmente, quando não entrelaçamos nosso destino ao delas.

– Não posso ajudar o Sirius como ele está fazendo comigo. Ou em parte. – Seus olhos se tornaram angustiados. – Queria retribuir seu amor, mas eu não...

– Não, certamente que não. Não pode se culpar por não amá-lo, senhorita. – Dumbledore piscou duas vezes antes de continuar, com sua voz calma: – Ele sabe disso; mas precisava de você, precisava sentir o que sente.

– E nem isso o fará desistir de se arriscar... – Ela escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, as lágrimas correram enquanto sua voz embargou: – Eu não serei capaz de salvá-lo...

– Não. Certas coisas precisam acontecer, mesmo que você nos alerte sobre elas. – Ele a fitava com carinho. – O que você podia fazer por ele já fez, senhorita. E tenha certeza que foi muito mais do que supõe. Quero que entenda uma coisa; você foi trazida aqui contra a sua vontade, mas tudo o que acontece tem um propósito de ser. – Tomou a mão dela entre as suas. – Ouso dizer que sua parte em nossa história é uma tarefa difícil, tanto quanto a de cada um de nós. E se permite dizer, acho que está se saindo bem. Mudar um homem não é uma tarefa fácil.

– Não mudei ninguém, professor. – Foi a vez dela fitá-lo intensamente. – Ele sempre esteve lá em algum lugar, por trás daquele olhar, da sua máscara fria... E tenha certeza de que o que mais gostaria de fazê-lo acreditar, está longe do meu poder de ação.

– Não julgue o livro pela capa, senhorita. E não menospreze seu poder de persuasão; você já chegou muito mais longe do que imagina. Severus pode ferir com o que diz. Suas palavras e sua postura inabalável podem afastar qualquer um de seu caminho, mesmo que, intimamente deseje o contrário e sofra com isso. Contudo, você continua ao lado dele, ainda acredita nele. Severus está dependente desse sentimento, mesmo lutando contra ele, e isso o assusta ainda mais. – Ele pigarreou. – Agora é a minha vez de lhe pedir uma coisa; não o abandone.

– Eu o compreendo. – Retirou suas mãos das dele. – Desculpe, professor, mas quem é Sandy Stuart?

- Srta. Stuart? – Ele a fitou com interesse dissimulado – Uma amiga e colaboradora de longa data. – Analisou brevemente a expressão da jovem a sua frente vendo-a se tornar rubra e sorriu intimamente. – No entanto, ela e Severus tiveram um breve romance há dois anos atrás e, por motivos já conhecidos nossos, não deu certo. – e continuou: - Creio que já tem sua resposta, não srta.?

- Sim. – a resposta veio breve, mas a voz saiu cheia de emoção. Ela continuou sem se importar com o tom embargado, e fitou as mãos que se contorciam nervosamente – Só não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar essa situação toda, professor. Não sei o quanto ainda conseguirei amar por nós dois e manter esse sentimento vivo.

– O tempo é muito relativo, mas é ao destino dele que o seu está unido, não tem como fugir. – Dumbledore a fitou com carinho. – Ele precisa mais de você do que Sirius, mais do que pode perceber, ou mesmo do que está disposto a aceitar. – Novamente, deu-lhe um sorriso bondoso – Não fraqueje agora, srta. Como já lhe disse antes, você foi mais longe que qualquer uma e está perto demais de fazê-lo ceder. Acredite em mim. – sorriu mais uma vez para ela. E dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro, se retirou.

Roxane o fitou deixar a cozinha imersa naquelas palavras. Subiu até seu quarto, deitou na cama. Precisava pensar, precisava agir; alguma coisa apertou em seu peito. As palavras de Dumbledore e de Sandy ecoando em sua cabeça, o sono não vinha; ela se levantou e foi até a janela. A brisa fria da noite soprou em seu rosto e as dúvidas inundaram a sua alma. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a capa e desceu as escadas.

Não havia mais ninguém lá; Sirius também já devia ter se recolhido. Olhou a sua volta, desconfiada. Sem fazer barulho, pegou um pouco de pó de Flu, entrou na lareira, e atirou-o ao chão, dizendo: _Cabeça de Javali_. Estaria em Hogsmeade, e o mais perto de Hogwarts que podia chegar não sendo bruxa.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se fosse esticada para todos os lados, e logo depois, colidiu com o chão frio. Estava no bar. Saiu da lareira sacudindo suas vestes e olhou em volta. A sala em que estava parecia abandonada, foi até a porta e girou a maçaneta, abrindo-a com um estalido seco.

Pé ante pé, ela se esgueirou até o salão principal. Havia muitas pessoas, a maioria envolta em capas pretas, mas seus olhos posaram numa figura com cabelos loiros num canto do bar; Malfoy parecia esperar por alguém. Sentiu um frio na espinha; ele não parecia ser tão humano quanto descrito em "Sombras da Devoção". Tentou não entrar em pânico e deslizou suavemente até a entrada do pub.

Era mais que notório que Voldemort sabia de sua existência e estava disposto a caçá-la tanto quanto o Ministério. Se Lucius a encontrasse, seria um favor que faria ao Lorde. Tentou se controlar ainda mais; o pânico não a ajudaria em nada. Faltavam poucos metros para alcançar a porta e a sua liberdade daquele lugar.

Já sorria aliviada pela proximidade da saída quando uma mão a deteve. Roxane sentiu seu estômago se afundar, as pernas tremeram, e ela se virou calmamente, encontrando os olhos cinzas de Malfoy.

– Já está indo tão cedo? – A voz dele soou próxima. – Gostaria de lhe oferecer um drinque. Me daria esse prazer? Senhorita... – estreitou seu olhar sobre ela e sorriu cínico.

– Pode dispensar seu escárnio Sr. Malfoy. – Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, oferecendo-lhe a mão. – O quer de mim? Só o nome? – Ela o encarou – Ouso crer que já o saiba, não vou subestimá-lo. Então o que realmente quer?

– Por hora apenas conversar. – Ele sorriu amável tomando-lhe a mão e conduzindo-a através do salão. – Vamos até minha mesa.

Sem ter como fugir das garras dele, Roxane deixou-se se conduzir até a mesa. Aparentemente ele estava sozinho, mas sabia que Malfoy esperava por alguém. A mesa era perto de uma janela, os vidros embaçados, e ela tentava mirar um ponto fixo lá fora.

– Estava passeando por Hogsmeade? – Ele a fitou curioso. – Me parece que não é uma boa opção para quem está sendo procurada.

– Não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida, Sr. Malfoy – disse seca, sem olhá-lo.

– Não vai ser tão arrogante na frente do Lorde. – Sorriu malicioso, segurando-a pelo queixo e fazendo–a fitá-lo. – Sabe, até que para uma trouxa você é bonita, não me incomodaria de me divertir um pouco.

– Tente, e será a última coisa que fará – ela respondeu ameaçadora.

– Ora, ora. Vejo que tem muito espírito também. – Colocou suas mãos na dela e prendeu-a. – Estou curioso para saber como faria isso.

Roxane não respondeu, apenas sustentou seu olhar no dele. Procurou desesperadamente por alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, mas a verdade é que ele estava certo; ela blefara.

– Contudo, é uma pena que não seja eu quem a levará à presença do Mestre. – E virando-se para a porta, disse: – Ele acabou de chegar.

Ela desviou os olhos para a entrada do bar, um misto de pavor e alívio inundaram sua alma. Severus entrara envolto em sua capa preta e os avistara. Venceu calmamente a distância entre a porta e a mesa, colocando-se em pé ao lado de Malfoy, e fitou-a com desprezo.

– Então você conseguiu – disse em seu tom frio e distante. – Encontrou-a.

– Não, meu caro. Ela veio até a mim. – Sorriu para Snape. – Eu apenas estava esperando por você quando a vi. Apenas não a deixei partir, como era sua intenção. A propósito, você não irá conosco hoje, não é mesmo?

– Não, tenho outras coisas a fazer, Lucius. – Crispou os lábios. – Meu tempo para o lazer é escasso – disse, retirando três vidrinhos de dentro das vestes e passando-os para as mãos de Malfoy. – Aqui estão, mas sugiro cuidado ao fazer uso deles, está me entendendo? O excesso de confiança que tem em seu trabalho está deixando rastros e nos expondo em demasia. – Ele encarou o loiro com um olhar frio. – Há ocasiões em que precisam nos temer, e há outras, como essa, que não precisam saber da nossa existência.

– Você a levará para o Lorde? – disse Malfoy num tom seco, desviando seu olhar para Roxane.

– Como eu já lhe disse, tenho outras obrigações para ser babá de uma trouxa. – Seus olhos cintilaram. – Mas darei um jeito para que seja entregue a ele. Tenho ordens de voltar para Hogwarts e me manter lá. – Ele a fitou com os olhos frios, deu dois passos em sua direção e a ergueu da cadeira pelo braço. Antes de sair, virou-se para Lucius, completando: - Não pense que esse será um indulto caso falhe.

Deixaram o Cabeça de Javali a passos rápidos, Snape mantendo-a presa entre seus longos dedos e sem sequer olhá-la. Dobraram duas esquinas e aparataram. Ela sentiu a brisa fria da noite bater em seu rosto, e um odor fétido invadir seu olfato, ou muito se enganava, ou estavam em Spinner's End. Abriu os olhos.

A casa decrépita surgiu diante dos seus olhos. Começou a imaginar se ele a entregaria, afinal Snape não parecia ter escolha. Ela teve uma atitude intempestiva e acabou colocando-o em sérios apuros. Snape não a soltou, pegou um pouco de pó de Flu e entrou na lareira junto com Roxane. Ela não teve tempo de perguntar nada, sentiu seu umbigo ser puxado para baixo.

Quando sentiu os pés apoiados novamente sobre algo firme, abriu os olhos lentamente. Snape tinha soltado seus pulsos, mas as marcas dos dedos sobre sua pele clara estavam lá, assim como, um par de olhos pretos inquisidores e cintilantes. Estavam nas masmorras de Hogwarts.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele rosnou para ela. – Não lhe parece demasiada idiotice passear por Hogsmeade a essa hora, e sozinha? Onde está o imprestável do Black?

– Eu queria vir à Hogwarts. – Ela o fitou constrangida, sabia que ele estava coberto de razão. – Mas não sabia como chegar, e...

– Será que está convivendo demais com o Black, que não consegue se manter quieta num só lugar? Não viu o perigo que correu? – ele trovejava dentro das paredes de seu aposento, Roxane estremeceu. Snape percebeu, e fitando-a, perguntou: – O que queria aqui?

– Vê-lo. – Seus olhos castanhos mergulharam nos pretos dele. Sua perna tremia, enquanto ele avançou na direção dela, colocando-se a sua frente.

_Trago no meu peito tanta solidão_

Sonhos de um amor jogados pelo chão 

_Falam do vazio do meu sentimento_

_O que me deprime é tanta confusão_

_Em cada pedaço do meu coração_

_Você vive dentro do meu pensamento_

Sem dizer nada, ele passou suavemente os dedos sobre o rosto dela. Roxane fechou os olhos, o toque... aquele toque. Sentiu os lábios dele posarem sobre os seus, a pressão do corpo dele pressionando-a sobre a parede fria. Sua respiração acelerou; Snape segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, prendendo-a, impondo-se a ela. Sugando seus lábios com avidez, até deixá-los inchados por seus beijos e seu desejo, Roxane afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele, encontrando seu pescoço, e mantendo-o preso também, na quentura dos seus.

_Por ti, por ti, por ti_

_Eu larguei de tudo sem olhar para trás_

_Apostei na vida e te deixei ganhar_

_Te quero_

_Você vive em minha cabeça_

_Te esqueço_

_Mas cada minuto te lembro_

_Te amo_

_Sinto que não tem mais remédio_

_Te quero, te esqueço, te amo.. de novo_

Seus corpos reagiram, mas seus lábios não se largaram, devoravam-se. Consumiam-se como fogo, estavam entorpecidos com o prazer dos beijos apaixonados, até que Snape estacou, levando sua mão ao antebraço esquerdo. A Marca Negra ardera, estava sendo chamado. Buscou os olhos de Roxane, e um misto de pavor e compreensão passou por eles.

– Não saia daqui, está entendendo? – disse seco. – Consegue fazer isso?

– Sim... – ela sentiu medo por aquela convocação. Vendo-o vestir-se de Comensal, inquiriu: - É por minha causa, não é? – Snape não lhe deu resposta, pegou a máscara e foi na direção da lareira. Ela o deteve, segurando-o pelo braço. – Não se importe de me entregar se isso salvar sua vida... Você não pode se arriscar mais.

– Esse é o meu trabalho, Srta. Norris – rebateu ríspido –, arriscar.

– Esse é o meu – disse enlaçando seu pescoço e beijando-o ternamente. Snape correspondeu. – Volte para mim...

_Desde que você se foi e não voltou_

_Eu fiquei perdido já não sei quem sou_

_Triste sem ninguém vivendo no passado_

_Você foi além da imaginação_

_Despertou em mim o fogo da paixão_

_Depois me deixou sozinho, abandonado_

Snape não respondeu nada, apenas entrou na lareira, sumindo nas chamas verdes crepitantes. As palavras dela ecoavam em sua mente.

_Por ti, por ti, por ti_

_Eu larguei de tudo sem olhar para trás_

_Apostei na vida e te deixei ganhar_

_Te quero_

_Você vive em minha cabeça_

_Te esqueço_

_Mas cada minuto te lembro_

Te amo 

_Sinto que não tem mais remédio_

_Te quero, te esqueço, te amo.. de novo_

_( Te quero, Te esqueço e Te amo – Ricky Martin )_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_ N/A: Desejo á todas um Feliz Natal repleto de Amor e Paz! E mais uma vez obrigada, vcs me deram o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar, o carinho e a legria de ver meu trabalho reconhecido! Amo vcs! Bjus enormes! Rô.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Maldição da Tortura**_

As horas pareciam intermináveis, a angústia crescia, e tudo o que conseguia pensar, era que fora ela quem o pusera em perigo. Deixou-se ficar olhando os jardins da escola; os olhos úmidos, as mãos contorcidas. Era uma idiota trouxa, as lágrimas rolaram.

_Fique calmo_

_Leve, escuro, e sonhador_

_Longe, sob meus pesadelos e a solidão_

_Eu me odeio_

_Por viver sem você_

_Eu não quero sentir mais nada por você_

Dentro da sala mal iluminada, uma figura de preto estava caída ao chão, de joelhos, enquanto um par de olhos vermelhos a fitava, e outro cinza divertia-se com a cena.

– Diga-me Snape, como eles a pegaram? – A voz saiu sibilante, enquanto uma mão muito branca empunhava a varinha em sua direção.

– Meu Lorde, a Ordem inteira estava lá... – sua voz era entrecortada, mais ainda sim, fria. Snape arfou e manteve-se impassível. – Não imagino como souberam e chegaram tão rápido, mas eu não tinha como não entregá-la a eles. – Ele baixou os olhos, a dor da última Cruciatus percorria seu corpo, e sabia que teria que ser mais forte ainda. Voldemort não terminara com ele, não diante desta resposta; admitira seu fracasso. O Lorde não o perdoaria facilmente.

Voldemort analisava-o; Snape era seu homem de confiança, não podia aceitar falhas dele. Não dele. Ele deixara escapar justo a trouxa, a maldita imbecil que cruzou seu caminho, e que estava fazendo-o mentir para seu Mestre. Voldemort não ousaria usar Legilimência contra Snape, sabia como ele era bom em ocultar seus pensamentos, mesmo naquele momento.

Afinal fora ele mesmo quem o ensinara. Mas mesmo assim, era capaz de jurar que a maldita trouxa estava por trás daquilo. Ele mentia, mentia para proteger uma trouxa, do seu Mestre! Tinha que ser punido. Viu os olhos de Lucius brilharem, pelo menos este ato serviria de aviso para aquele estrupício. Lucius nunca chegaria aos pés de Snape. Nunca.

E olhando para Snape novamente, que estava no chão debruçado sobre seu próprio corpo, ordenou:

– _Crucius_! – um jato verde saiu de sua varinha atingindo Snape nas costas. Ele se contorceu, crispando as mãos sobre seus braços e cravando as unhas na carne branca. Controlou a dor.

Voldemort o fitou satisfeito, aquele era seu menino! Não um idiota e fraco como Lucius Malfoy. Novamente:

– _Crucius_! – Novo jato de luz, nova dor, novo controle... demorou mais tempo...

_Vamos! Você consegue, Severus. Agüente! _pensou a figura cadavérica doLorde de varinha em punho. Os olhos cinzas ao seu lado cravados nas vestes negras espalhadas no chão, um sorriso perverso nos lábios...

– _Crucius_! – agora sim houve um grito rouco, e Snape levou as mãos ao pescoço como se sufocasse, seus olhos vidraram.

Um sorriso de vitória cruzou o olhar do bruxo loiro, mas durou pouco; Severus se controlara mais uma vez e arfou. Um brilho de respeito surgiu nos olhos vermelhos.

– Por hoje é só, Snape. Espero que não me falhe de novo – disse mordaz. Virando-se para Lucius, ordenou: - Venha, tenho algo para você.

Snape sabia que o Lorde fora indulgente, ele agüentaria mais que aquilo, mas nunca ousaria perguntar o porquê. Cambaleou até a lareira. Era verdade que se sentia fraco, e não demoraria muito, agora que relaxara suas defesas, para sentir o efeito da Cruciatus. Pegou um pouco de pó de Flu e atirou-o ao chão.

Roxane se virou ao ouvir um barulho vindo da lareira, não sabia quantas horas ficara entregue aos seus pensamentos e medos, mas ele estava de volta. Seu coração pulou dentro do peito, ela correu até a lareira quando o viu surgir, apenas a ponto de segurá-lo em seus braços.

Severus saíra cambaleante da lareira, vira a silhueta de Roxane a sua frente e se deixara aconchegar em seus braços. Precisava sentir o calor dela, o seu cheiro. Fechou os olhos. O peso do corpo dele era maior do que ela podia suportar, ainda mais naquele estado de semi-consciência, e andou tropegamente com ele até a cama. Snape caiu no colchão levando-a consigo, presa ao seu corpo.

_Te afligindo_

Eu não quero afligir você 

_Nada que um amor verdadeiro possa fazer_

_Entretanto eu posso ter perdido meu caminho_

_Todos caminhos me levam a você_

Ela parou a centímetros dos lábios dele, os olhos ainda fechados; seu coração disparou. Colocou a cabeça dele entre suas mãos, passando uma delas pelos cabelos pretos, afastando uns poucos fios que cobriam sua face. Estava muito pálido, mas ele abriu os olhos fitando os castanhos acima dos seus. Roxane depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios, e acariciando seu rosto com os dedos, perguntou:

– O que você fez? – Seus olhos marejaram, as lágrimas escorreram, molhando o rosto dele.

– Eu menti. – Ele levantou a mão, olhando-a com carinho intenso, e tentou enxugar as lágrimas dela. – Por você. – A mão caiu em seu colo, enquanto ele desmaiava.

Eu queria ser como você 

_Mentir friamente como você_

Snape não sentiu o calor dos lábios dela nos seus; ao contrário dela, que sentiu sua face muito quente. Encostou as costas da sua mão contra a testa dele, e constatou que estava febril, devia ser efeito da Cruciatus. Ajeitou-o nos travesseiros, colocando suas pernas para cima da cama.

Levantou-se, procurou por cobertas, e tratou de livrá-lo das pesadas vestes de Comensal. Retirou a capa, a sobrecasaca, e encontrou-o vestido com uma camisa de linho branca, que estava totalmente molhada e rasgada. Sorriu ao terminar de desabotoá-la, lembrou-se dos beijos depositados naquele tórax, e como Snape reagia ao seu toque. Sentiu seu rosto arder.

Tirou os sapatos, as calças, e uma nova onda de calor percorreu seu corpo; ele usava uma samba-canção de seda branca. Lembrou-se de Leila mais uma vez e sorriu. Ela suspirou, não era hora de pensar nisso. Colocou os cobertores sobre Snape. Roxane sabia que era uma questão de tempo para o corpo dele reagir aos efeitos do feitiço, mas ela podia ao menos ajudar a febre ceder.

_Glória_

_Barreiras entre nós_

Derretam e nos deixe sozinhos novamente 

_Zumbindo, assombrando em algum lugar lá fora_

_Eu acredito que nosso amor pode nos ver através da morte._

Pegou uma tigela no armário de poções, que com certeza não era destinada ao mesmo fim que Roxane a daria hoje. Infelizmente, tinha consciência que se Snape estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, não permitiria que a usasse. Mas ele não estava em posição de querer nada. Foi até o banheiro, encheu-a de água fresca e pegou uma toalha limpa no armário onde achara as cobertas.

Limpou os ferimentos nos braços dele e passou os dedos sobre a Marca Negra, ele murmurou algo inteligível. Depois, dedicou boa parte da madrugada em colocar compressas sobre a testa dele, até que a febre finalmente cedeu, e ele recuperou sua respiração tranqüila, caindo num sono profundo. Roxane estava muito cansada, deitou-se ao lado dele e, minutos depois, foi envolvida num forte abraço, enquanto Snape recostava seu rosto sobre os cabelos dela. A última coisa que ouviu foi ele sussurrar: _Pitanga_, e adormeceu.

_Eu queria ser como você_

_Mentir friamente como você_

_Há um lugar para nós e eu não quero afligir você_

Eu estou indo por você 

Acordou com o sol banhando o quarto, os raios pálidos entrando pela janela e iluminando a cama. Sentiu falta dos braços a sua volta. Virou-se para fitá-lo mas, para sua decepção, Snape já havia se levantado. Foi quando sua figura emergiu do banheiro e parou na porta, fitando-a com atenção.

– Bom dia, Srta. Norris – disse suavemente.

– Bom dia – respondeu sentindo-se constrangida por estar ali. Snape tinha esse dom, podia tanto torná-la intima dele como a pior intrusa em sua vida. Naquele momento, era a intrusa. Levantou-se rapidamente, ajeitando as vestes que haviam subido até os quadris, vendo que ele também notara.

– Pelo que percebo, tenho que lhe agradecer outra vez por me ajudar. – Ele se aproximou, os olhos pretos nos dela.

– Não, sou em que lhe devo desculpas. – Ela baixou os olhos. – Não devia ter vindo. Porque mentiu por mim?

– Porque era o que eu tinha que fazer. – Snape estava perto demais, tocou seus cabelos, ela se desvencilhou do toque. Essa não era a resposta certa.

– Entendo – disse tentando disfarçar a voz embargada. – Sei que minhas desculpas não são o suficiente para amenizar o que passou na noite passada, mas é tudo o que eu tenho para lhe oferecer. Realmente eu sinto muito, então...

– Pitanga – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, Roxane fechou os olhos. Arrepiou e virou-se lentamente, até encontrar os olhos dele. Os lábios próximos. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, tomando-os ardorosamente. No instante seguinte, afastou-os de si com a mesma impetuosidade que os possuiu e disse, no tom frio de sempre: – Desculpas aceitas, agora vá. Seu noivo deve estar preocupado, senhorita. – Sua máscara voltara.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas seus lábios se moveram sem emitir nenhum som; engoliu todos seus sentimentos e foi para a lareira. Snape ainda pode ver os olhos castanhos sobre ele, e as lágrimas que começaram a surgir, mas ela desapareceu nas chamas verdes.

_Você não está sozinho_

_Não importa o que eles disseram a você, você não está sozinho_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado para todo o sempre_

Andou impaciente pelo quarto. A cena dela nos braços de Sirius riscou sua mente num raio, enquanto o ódio consumia-lhe a alma como um veneno. Podia ter ficado com ela ali, escondido-a do mundo, mas ele a mandara embora. Tudo o que mais desejara nos últimos meses estivera na sua frente há poucos minutos, passara a noite cuidando dele e o fizera mentir para seu Mestre, só para manter aqueles castanhos a salvo.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos, e pegando um vidro sobre a cabeceira, atirou-o contra a parede do quarto. Deixou-se cair sentado na cama, as mãos sobre o rosto, os olhos fixos no chão, e a dor atravessando seu coração como uma lâmina em brasa. Não podia estar sentindo isso... Maldita trouxa!

_Eu queria ser como você_

_Mentir friamente como você fez_

_Há um lugar para nós e eu não quero afligir você_

_Para nos deitarmos numa paz silenciosa_

_Eu sei que você lembra de mim_

_Eu queria ser como você_

_Mentir friamente como você_

_Eu estou indo por você_

_( Like You – Evanescense )_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Agradeço as minhas leitoras amadas que me deixaram reviews!!!! Amo vcs!!! Desejo a todas um Ano de 2007 MARAVILHOSO como vcs merecem!!!! Bjus no coração de cada uma!!!!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Por trás do Véu**_

Roxane acordou, esperava que aquele dia pelo menos fosse melhor. Alguma coisa ainda apertava seu peito, atormentava a sua alma, e ela não conseguia se sentir segura. Lembrou das palavras de Snape, da tolice sem precedentes que cometera, ele não a perdoaria.

Pensou em Sirius, daqui a uma semana estaria casada. Tinha que arrancar Snape do seu coração, dos seus pensamentos. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Ele estava certo, era uma trouxa idiota. Suspirou, fechou a torneira, e tomou sua decisão; não iria mais procurá-lo.

Arrumou-se, desceu as escadas, e assim que entrou na cozinha, viu Sirius num canto. Deslizou suavemente para o lado dele, ele pareceu não notar sua presença, continuou fitando a xícara a frente dele. Roxane esperou por alguma palavra, mas ela não veio. Suspirou.

– Já soube, não é? – disse sem rodeios.

– O que você acha? – rebateu frio.

– Acho que você está certo em me odiar – respondeu calmamente – , e eu não tenho desculpas para o que fiz.

– Não posso odiá-la. Por que se arrisca tanto por ele? – seus olhos cinzas caíram sobre ela, indefesos. – Sei que o ama, mas não o vejo merecer uma grama desse amor.

– Adoraria fugir do que sinto e me entregar ao seu amor, desesperadamente. – Ela o fitou, passando a mão em seu rosto. Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo seu toque, e deteve a mão dela naquele afago.

– Por que não faz isso? – Trouxe a mão dela até os lábios e beijou-a.

– Porque eu gosto demais de você para iludi-lo e vê-lo sofrer depois. – Seus olhos se encontraram, intensos. Sentiu a alma dele borbulhar.

– Você é tão franca, que às vezes me assusta, sabia? – Deu-lhe um sorriso. – Eu deveria ficar feliz com isso, mas não consigo. – Baixou seus olhos, ainda segurando a mão dela entre as suas. – Preferia ser iludido...

– Para sofrer depois? – Sua voz era suave e terna.

– Talvez... A ilusão de um amor é, no meu caso, muito melhor que a certeza de não ter nenhum – murmurou.

– No seu caso, Sirius, você merece alguém que o ame. – Fitou-o triste. – Desista desse casamento, por favor.

– Não.- Ele voltou a fitá-la. – Eu mantenho minha palavra, não vou deixá-la sozinha, nunca.

– Eu agradeço seu gesto. – Roxane encarou Sirius. – Eu prometo que não vou procurá-lo mais.

– Eu prometo que não vou deixá-la sofrer. – Ele sorriu sem jeito – Estamos quites, então.

Sirius se aproximou, passou suavemente as mãos sobre o rosto dela, descendo até o pescoço e trazendo-a para seus lábios. Beijou-a apaixonadamente. Se ela queria esquecer realmente Severus, aquela seria sua última oportunidade de começar; entregou-se ao calor daqueles lábios.

Um estalido as suas costas os arrancou daquele momento doce; Molly entrou na cozinha. Cumprimentou ambos e começou a falar sobre todas as coisas que tinha que fazer, e que o fim das aulas já estava próximo, e por fim, virou-se para Roxane, perguntando sobre os preparativos para a cerimônia. Ainda confusa pela avalanche de palavras da Sra. Weasley, viu Sirius se retirar sorrateiramente do aposento. Sorriu, tentando articular uma resposta decente.

Ficou um longo tempo conversando com a Molly, mas algo ainda a atormentava. Moody, Shacklebolt, Lupin e Tonks tinham acabado de chegar e poderiam fazer companhia a ela. Avisaria Sirius da presença dos outros antes de ir para seu quarto. Deu-lhes uma desculpa qualquer e se retirou.

Uma angústia imensa a fez andar várias vezes pelo aposento, sentar na cama, levantar, fitar a janela; estava completamente irrequieta. Bufou, admitindo para si própria que não adiantaria ficar assim. Pegou o livro na cabeceira e se dedicou a leitura.

O céu lá fora começou a ganhar tons alaranjados, e Roxane o fitou demoradamente. Tinha conseguido passar algumas horas entretida com o livro e esquecera por completo suas aflições. No entanto, agora elas voltaram, mais intensas que antes. Sentiu o mesmo desespero que a levara à Hogwarts no dia anterior, mas desta vez seu destino era outro. Desceu as escadas, precisava ver Sirius.

Assim que chegou ao andar térreo, percebeu a quietude do lugar, ninguém parecia estar ali. _Aonde estão todos?_ - pensou. Encontrou Monstro, que parecia extremamente contrariado e não lhe deu atenção, apenas alguns resmungos. Algo havia acontecido, e seu coração se comprimiu ainda mais dentro do peito.

Roxane estava andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha; não conseguia parar quieta, até que ouviu um estalido na sala. Sabia o que esse barulho significava. Correu para lá e chegou a tempo de ver Snape surgir entre as labaredas verdes da lareira. Ela estacou, o sorriso se desfez. Ele a encarou, e ambos ficaram imóveis, presos apenas por seus olhos.

_Eu quero te roubar para mim_

_Eu que não sei pedir nada_

_Meu caminho é meio perdido_

_Mas que perder seja o melhor destino_

– Eu tinha que vir – ele murmurou.

– Por quê? – ela disse ríspida, não o queria ali.

– Porque você vai precisar de um amigo – respondeu calmo, num tom que não era peculiar a ele.

– Um amigo? – A palavra saiu quase num desdém. – É isso que você se acha?

– Não – retorquiu frio -, mas sou o mais próximo disso que você vai ter no momento.

– E por que precisaria de um amigo? – Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram preocupados.

– Não imagina? – Ele manteve seu olhar frio sobre ela. – Por que acha que não estão aqui? Não imagina onde o Black está?

_Agora não vou mais mudar_

_Minha procura por si só_

_Já era o que eu queria achar_

Ela não respondeu, uma nota de medo tomou conta do seu olhar, e fechou os olhos assimilando a informação; as lágrimas escorreram. Snape não se aproximou, apenas a fitava, impassível.

– Não! – ela gritou precipitando-se para a lareira, enquanto um braço forte a deteve, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo, abrigando-a num abraço. Roxane se debateu, esmurrou-lhe o peito com as mãos fechadas. Snape a manteve segura entre seus braços. – Deixe-me ir. Ele não pode morrer... Não!

– Não há mais nada que possa fazer, nada! – Snape a apertou mais forte contra seu tórax, abrigando-a, protegendo-a enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com a mão. Sentiu-a render-se aos poucos ao seu abraço, e baixou seu rosto até os cabelos dela sobre a orelha, sussurrando: – Apenas aceite, ele não voltará.

– Você está feliz com isso, não é? – ela transbordou sua mágoa. – Então me deixe ir, você se livrará de nós dois.

– Não – Ele a encarou, seus olhos pretos invadiram os dela sem permissão. – Eu não menti ontem em vão. – Snape a manteve segura em seus braços, sentia seu coração e a fitava. – Acredite, eu sei o que é tentar impedir que alguém morra e fracassar na tentativa. Não gosto do Black, mas não o queria morto, mesmo tendo motivos para isso – Seus olhos pretos encontraram os dela, tristes -, mesmo sabendo que ele a teve.

Ela não disse nada, deixou de tentar se desvencilhar dos braços que a prendiam, cedeu à força dele.

_Quando você chama meu nome_

_Eu que também não sei aonde estou_

_Pra mim que tudo era saudade Agora seja lá o que for_

– Não vou lhe pedir desculpas por isso – ela sussurrou.

– Não as quero – ele retrucou, afrouxando os braços em volta dela. Resguardando-se. – Ele é seu noivo, é natural que se apaixone por ele...

– Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Severus. – Roxane o fitou intensamente – Foi você que não me quis... Eu só cansei de esperar que nos resgatasse desse erro. Mas você nunca vai fazer isso, não é professor? – As lágrimas escorreram, enquanto sua voz saía repleta de ódio – Você tem razão eu deveria ter me apaixonado por Sirius, ele sabia amar... Sabia me amar.

- O que você sabe sobre amor? – ele rebateu furioso segurando-a pelos braços e sacolejando-a – Acha que meia dúzia de promessas tolas como as que ele deve ter lhe feito significa que realmente a amava? – Seus olhos cintilaram dentro dos dela, furiosos – O que acha que fiz ontem arriscando minha posição perante o Lord das Trevas?

- Seu dever – ela balbuciou fechando os olhos.

Snape fitou o rosto dela molhado pelas lágrimas, e por segundos teve vontade de tocá-lo, mas afastando seus pensamentos, soltou-a e disse frio:

- Você está certa. – a voz era baixa e dura – Eu fiz o meu dever.

_Eu só quero saber em qual rua_

_Minha vida vai encostar na tua_

As palavras a acertaram em cheio e o peso delas o sufocou. Ela se virou para sair dali, mas novamente foi detida pelo braço dele, que a trouxe mais próxima, com a cabeça baixa, sem fitá-lo. Snape levantou o queixo dela com a mão, fazendo-a encará-lo; os castanhos estavam tristes.

- Isso não faz parte do meu dever – ele sussurrou enquanto a impedia de se mover e tomava seus lábios num beijo carinhoso e apaixonado.

Não havia pressa de separar seus lábios, nem de possuí-los. O beijo era delicado e intenso, como se o tempo não importasse porque as bocas estavam entregues a um contato profundo de suas almas. Nada mais interessava.

– Eu sempre a quis. – Seus olhos brilharam, a boca próxima da dela; percorreu seus olhos de um para outro, aflitos. – Mas não posso tê-la. Eu não posso dar o que você quer...

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, seus lábios se tocaram novamente. Agora ardentes, desejosos, desesperados, enquanto as mãos ávidas percorriam o contorno dos seus corpos. A sensação de pertencerem um ao outro era incontrolável, mas se desfez em segundos; Roxane o afastou, deixando o calor dos braços dele.

– A nossa história termina aqui, professor. – Passou os dedos no rosto dele ternamente, levou os lábios até o rosto dele e beijou a fronte. Baixou seus olhos e enxugou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. – Talvez um dia se permita amar e então, compreenda que eu preciso mais que a sua mentira para me defender... Eu daria minha vida por você, Severus, nesse minuto.

_Que saiba que forte eu sei chegar_

_Mesmo se eu perder o rumo_

_Mas saiba que forte eu sei chegar_

Se for preciso eu sumo 

– Eu não estou preparado para assumir o risco de me apaixonar por você – disse seco, as palavras cortando o ar como navalhas.

– Não, você não está pronto para assumir que já se apaixonou. – Sua voz embargou com as lágrimas. – Eu não quero mais sofrer pelas suas dúvidas. Quando você realmente estiver disposto a estar do meu lado, eu estarei do seu. – Ela engoliu o nó em sua garganta, e mantendo o pouco controle que ainda tinha, continuou: – Obrigada pela sua amizade, mas eu quero algo que ela não pode me dar... nem você.

Snape a fitou intensamente. Foi a primeira vez que Roxane viu seus olhos turvarem, uma tempestade se ergueu por detrás daquele frio negro. Ele se adiantou para a lareira, atirando Flu ao chão e fechou os olhos, negando as imagens. Ela deslizou até o tapete, tremendo em soluços, sentindo sua vida vazia. Só restou a fumaça verde da lareira.

_Eu só quero saber em qual rua_

_Minha vida vai encostar na tua _

_( Encostar na tua – Ana Carolina )_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews deixadas, pelo carinho recebido, enfim... Por vcs existirem!!! Um bjo em todas!!!! Bom 2007! _


	13. Chapter 13

**_Uma Palavra_**

– Entre, Severus – a voz do diretor soou do outro lado da porta.

– Bom dia, professor – respondeu Snape ao entrar, enfurnando a capa atrás de si e parando em frente à mesa do diretor. – Há algo errado para querer me ver tão cedo?

– Sim e não. – Seus olhos azuis brilharam. – Tenho que lhe pedir uma coisa. Não quer se sentar?

– Não, estou bem assim – disse frio. – Pode falar, diretor.

– Você sabe que Sirius e Roxane iriam se casar, não é verdade? – Dumbledore o encarou.

– Sim, Albus – disse contrariado. – E imagino aonde essa sua conversa vai me levar; e a resposta é não.

– Severus – seu olhar se tornou intenso, e sua voz ganhara um tom acima do normal –, devo lembrar-lhe que você fez uma promessa?

– Não – disse seco. – E veio cobrar em nome dele ou dela? Não posso acreditar que levou a sério minha promessa ao Sirius, eu não o suportava.

- Eu esperava que já tivesse aceitado certos fatos, Severus. – disse calmamente o diretor.

- Fatos? – disse seco – Quais fatos? O de que estou preso a essa trouxa por uma promessa vazia feita ao meu desafeto?

- Me refiro ao fato de que seu destino está ligado ao dela mais do que supõe. – disse o diretor sem lhe dar ouvidos – Você já fez tantas coisas por essa moça e nem seu deu conta disso. Ou, o que mais me assusta, se recusa a aceitar que o fez por outros motivos, que não a sensatez.

- Não diga sandices, Albus. - Snape rosnou. – Você poderia ter impedido que Black morresse. Por que não o fez?

- Porque aquele era o destino dele. – Os olhos azuis o fitaram por de trás dos óculos meia-lua. – Devia saber tão bem quanto eu, que certas coisas tem que acontecer, e não há nada que possamos fazer. Black sabia o que o esperava e mesmo assim se arriscou.

- E agora devo assumir os erros dele? – rebateu seco.

- Não, Severus. – O olhar bondoso de Dumbledore encontrou o frio dele. – Um erro seu. O erro de negar seus sentimentos.

- Eu não vim aqui ouvir seus conselhos sentimentais, diretor. – disse curto – Não existem sentimentos envolvidos, e nunca existirão. Basta!

- Não pretendo fazê-lo acreditar que está apaixonado – disse calmo -, contudo, quero crer que é um homem honrado e cumprirá o que foi prometido à Black. A moça corre perigo, e essa é a única maneira de evitar o pior.

- Eu não posso fazer o que me pede, Albus. – seu tom agora era baixo e suave – Simplesmente não posso!

– Você não pode ignorá-la. – Seus olhos azuis bondosos caíram sobre o professor. – E tampouco deixar essa moça sozinha. Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe o risco que ela corre. Voldemort não descansará enquanto não colocar as mãos nela. Você sofreu isso na pele, Severus. – Ele se levantou andando por seu escritório. – Ela sabia que Sirius morreria, sabe do nosso pacto, sabe das horcruxes; e ainda quer deixá-la solta por aí? Esperando que Voldemort se recupere da perda no ministério e coloque o restante de seus Comensais atrás dela ? – Dumbledore o fitou por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua. – Não há tempo a perder, você deve cumprir sua palavra. Se Roxane estiver casada com você, ele não a tocará, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Escute, Albus. – Os olhos pretos desviaram dos do diretor. – Sabe muito bem que não digo não a nada que você me pede, mas isso é demais – retorquiu ríspido. – Ela é uma trouxa, não devia estar aqui. Eu estou preso a Voldemort, o que em si já é um tormento. E ainda há muitas coisas por vir. Não, Albus; definitivamente, não.

– Você não deixou que Voldemort a pegasse uma vez, colocando-se no lugar dela. – O diretor o fitou intensamente. – Por que o fará agora? Só para ignorar o que sente? Vamos, meu rapaz, escute seu coração, pare de lutar contra seus sentimentos.

– Não diga bobagens, Albus. Você quer romancear minha vida? – Deu um sorriso cínico. – A última coisa que ela é, é romântica. Matar, torturar, é isso que tenho feito, foi nisso que eu me transformei. Esqueça, não vou arrastá-la para esse mar de lama.

– Ah... Então gosta realmente da moça. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Incrível o que uma simples trouxa pode fazer a um bruxo como você. Agora, deixe-me dizer que ela sabe disso tudo, esqueceu? E não me parece assustada com o que terá de enfrentar.

– Ela sonha, Albus! Sonha! – Andou pelo escritório, indo até a janela e fitando o dia lá fora. – Uma tola sonhadora, que leu um livro, e acha que conhece tudo o que se passa aqui.

– Me parece que ela falou em seis livros – completou o diretor com um ar perdido. – Faltando um para o final da nossa história; o que é deveras interessante.

– Eu não estou para brincadeiras, Albus – advertiu Snape voltando seu olhar reprovador na direção do diretor.

– Não, você nunca está, Severus. – Manteve seus olhar no dele. – Escute, se você não cumprir sua promessa, estará condenando-a a um destino trágico. – Ele pigarreou, enquanto o encarava: – Só você estará em posição de protegê-la, pense no que vai ser dela sem sua ajuda. Quando eu não estiver mais aqui, quem mais a protegerá?

– Não, Albus; esqueça – seu olhos pretos perderam o brilho –, ela não aceitará. Não depois do que aconteceu no dia da morte do Sirius. – Baixou suas defesas por instantes.

– Ela tem muitos motivos para se manter distante, Severus. Você os deu, um a um. – Deu-lhe um sorriso paternal. – Agora terá que remediar essa situação, meu jovem.

–Você quer que eu a procure? – disse pausadamente, estreitando seu olhar sobre o diretor.

– Seria um bom começo, Severus. – Devolveu-lhe o olhar. – Há coisas pelas quais vale a pena morrer, lutar e sofrer. Admita que você a encontrou e então, faça o que deve ser feito; não a deixe escorregar de novo pelos seus dedos. – Pegou um drops de limão, e estendo-o na direção de Snape: – Drops?

– Isso é insanidade, Albus – ele vociferou, lançando um olhar desaprovador para Dumbledore. – Por Merlin, ponha a mão na consciência; o que posso oferecer a ela? Comensais entrando em sua vida de cinco em cinco minutos? Um louco, fanático, que quer matá-la? – Sua voz perdeu o tom agressivo, e Snape completou: – Um homem vazio, que não pode amá-la como quer porque destruiu sua vida?

– O que você realmente teme? – Dumbledore se aproximou de seu melhor professor, e amigo, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Vocês já se machucaram muito, está na hora de uma trégua. Roxane está sozinha num mundo totalmente estranho.

– Ora, Albus! Ela é uma mulher, não uma criança para ficar vivendo um conto de fadas – rosnou.

– Eu notei. Por acaso, também sou homem – respondeu sorrindo. – Uma mulher que quase deu a vida por você duas vezes e que o fez mudar... Ela não é qualquer uma. Você sabe melhor que eu que ela estará ao seu lado, em qualquer momento.

– Eu não... – ele ia protestar novamente, mas Dumbledore interveio.

– Você tem medo que ela se vá; tem medo de perdê-la. – O diretor o fitou e percebeu a máscara no rosto dele cair. – Não vai poder fugir disso, Severus. Aceite nesse momento que você precisa protegê-la porque a ama; deixe para escolher se desistirá de tudo depois. – Os olhos azuis intensos encontraram os negros frios. – Vocês terão que fazer suas escolhas quando a hora chegar. E peço a Merlin, que tenham sabedoria para fazê-las corretamente.

– O que sabe que não pode me contar, Albus? – Encarou-o com olhos pretos cintilantes.

– Sabe que existe um provérbio chinês que se aplica muito bem ao seu problema? – disse em sua voz amável. – " A maior distância nos divide não porque você é desatento ao meu amor quando estou diante de você, mas porque nos amamos sabendo que o destino nos manterá separados." – Dumbledore suspirou e continuou calmamente: – E eu me pergunto: Quer mesmo que isso aconteça à vocês? Espero que não, Severus.

– Odeio quando faz isso, Albus – retrucou.

– Amanhã a noite, às nove, Severus – disse complacente. – Eu o espero aqui para acertar-mos tudo. Se me der licença, tenho que ir ao Ministério. – Deu uma tossidinha leve, e completou: - Não se esqueça de procurá-la e pedir-lhe em casamento, se não fizer por você... faça por ela.

– Está certo, Diretor – respondeu frio, antes de deixar a sala. – Eu estarei aqui amanhã e farei o que me pede, mas sob os meus termos. Esse casamento ficará apenas no papel, Albus! Apenas no papel! – bufou.

Dumbledore apenas o encarou.

Sem dizer mais nada, Snape viu-se deixando o escritório do diretor quase casado. Bufou novamente ante essa idéia, mas sentiu o perfume doce dela inundar-lhe os pensamentos. Como seria bom poder sentir seu cheiro, ver seu rosto, e tocá-la.

Desceu até as masmorras, entrou em seu aposento, e deixando-se cair na poltrona, fitou as chamas da lareira. A falta que Roxane lhe fazia o consumia a cada dia do último mês, era inútil lutar contra isso.

As palavras dela rondavam sua mente; queria odiá-la pela dor que sentira ao ouvi-las, mas só conseguiu encarcerá-la de vez em seu coração. Não tinha como arrancar o sentimento que ela despertava, podia apenas negá-lo. Mas até quando? Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no estofado. Sorriu; amanhã ele a veria.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Bjus especiais às minha filhas!!!! Todas sem excessão, e um muito obrigada pela recepção na madruga! Tb senti muitas saudades! Bjus p Sandy, minha grande e querida amiga!!!! Amo vcs!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Desculpas**_

Molly estava entretida com o almoço e quase não notou o farfalhar de vestes ao seu lado. Roxane se sentara distraída, puxara o cesto cheio de batatas e, dispensando as facas encantadas que as descascavam com facilidade, começou ela mesma a fazer o trabalho.

– Dormiu bem querida? – disse a voz suave e maternal da Sra. Weasley.

– Acho que essa foi a melhor noite no último mês, Molly – ela suspirou, concentrando-se no trabalho. – Pelo menos não sonhei com o Sirius, e não houveram gritos nem desespero.

– Talvez esteja começando a superar essa dor, minha querida. – A mulher a fitou com carinho enquanto Roxane se entretinha com as batatas. – Sente muita a falta dele, não é?

– Não sei o que sinto, Molly. – Encarou a Sra. Weasley com seus olhos castanhos. – Sirius não era só meu noivo; era meu amigo, e eu tentei avisá-lo – as lágrimas escorreram –, eu tentei...

– Nós sabemos disso querida, pare de se culpar – disse envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado, e completou: – Sírius era assim mesmo, me surpreenderia se ele a tivesse escutado. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – encarou a outra. – Não me tome como uma bisbilhoteira.

– Claro que não Molly, você tem sido tão boa para mim. – Tentou sorrir. – O que quer saber?

– Existe mais alguém envolvido nessa história. Alguém que a faz sofrer mais que a perda do Sírius. – Foi a vez de Molly sorrir-lhe maternalmente. – É o Snape, não é?

– Não sei do que está falando, Molly. – Desviou o olhar para as batatas.

– Você sempre arruma uma desculpa para não ficar conosco quando ele vem às reuniões – ela continuou com os olhos sobre Roxane, analisando sua reação. – E eu sei o quanto gosta de ser útil e estar presente nelas. Há algo de errado Roxane; não quer me contar?

– Não há nada de errado. – Cortou a batata ao meio de uma vez só. – Eu não gosto da presença daquele homem, só isso.

– Certo, se prefere não falar sobre o assunto, eu vou respeitar – ela disse sorrindo. – Mas não pense que engoli sua desculpa. Não morro de amores por Snape, mas sei o quanto ele pode ser atraente.

– Há algo mais para descascar, Molly ? – disse mudando de assunto.

– Não querida, obrigada – ela respondeu bondosamente.

Roxane devolveu-lhe o sorriso e saiu para fora da casa, precisava de ar puro. Andou sem rumo certo pelos campos em volta da casa dos Weasley, até se sentir calma o suficiente para se sentar embaixo de uma árvore. Deixou-se mergulhar em suas lembranças.

Um estalido na sala fez Molly sair de seus pensamentos, ainda não era hora para os gêmeos, ou Arthur, chegarem em casa. Olhou para o relógio a sua frente, indicava que estavam no trabalho ainda. _Então quem será?_ – pensou. Sua pergunta foi respondida pela figura alta no meio da sala, envolta em trajes pretos.

– Boa tarde, Molly – disse a voz dura do Mestre de Poções. – Desculpe se chego numa hora tão inconveniente, mas é urgente.

– Boa tarde, Snape – ela respondeu em seu tom normal. – Não há problemas. Você disse urgente, há algo errado? Preciso contatar a Ordem?

– Não há necessidade, não há nada de novo para nós. – Tentou parecer normal, estava terrivelmente constrangido de estar ali para fazer o que iria fazer. – Preciso ver...

– Ela está lá fora – interrompeu a Sra. Weasley.

– Obrigado – respondeu seco, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Snape – disse suavemente, fazendo-o parar no limiar da porta. – Não a magoe...

Ele não se virou, nem respondeu, apenas deixou a casa em direção ao campo, onde um sol pálido banhava os teixos verdes. Havia percorrido uma boa parte do campo, quando divisou um ponto rosa embaixo de uma árvore. Mesmo àquela distância, Snape tinha a certeza de que era ela. Seu coração acelerou, ele diminuiu a marcha, tinha que se controlar.

– Boa tarde, professor – ela disse antes que ele abrisse a boca, sem mesmo virar para fitá-lo. – Achei que tínhamos um acordo. O que faz aqui?

– Parte de um programa de reabilitação. – Crispou os lábios e sentou ao lado dela. – Não quer me ajudar?

- Não conheço nada que possa absolvê-lo dos seus erros – disse seca e se levantou.

– Você está sendo cruel – ele disse cínico.

– Não mais que você. – retorquiu no mesmo tom. - Achei que estava acostumado. Faz isso tão bem. – Deu-lhe um olhar frio e começou a caminhar.

_Você pode me perdoar de novo? Eu não sei o que eu disse_

_Mas eu não pretendia te machucar_

_Eu ouvi as palavras saírem_

_Eu senti como se fosse morrer_

_Dói tanto te machucar_

Snape fitou a grama, depois a acompanhou com os olhos durante algum tempo e bufou, não seria fácil. Roxane parou no alto da colina, ele a fitou mais uma vez antes de se por de pé e ir ao seu encontro.

– Achei que o tempo curasse as feridas – ele tentou uma nova investida. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos, tremulavam ao vento, batendo em sua face. Snape parou bem atrás dela.

– Não as que você deixou – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

– Não pode me dar uma chance? – disse pausadamente.

– Não quero – respondeu fria.

– Eu errei. – Ele mediu suas palavras, não queria ceder mais do que deveria. – Não costumo admitir essas coisas facilmente.

– Facilmente? – ela sorriu com escárnio. Roxane se manteve de costas para ele, as mãos contorcidas pelo nervoso. Não queria olhar pretos, e fechou os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele próxima a sua nuca. As lágrimas correram sobre seu rosto, enquanto ela evitava que sua voz embargasse ao rebater: – Chama tudo o que disse e fez de fácil?

– Escute; eu errei, e ponto final. – Seu tom se tornou duro. Snape percebeu que ela não cederia, e não adiantaria lhe mostrar seu arrependimento. Não adiantaria tentar fazê-la acreditar que estava sendo sincero, que sentira sua falta por mais que as palavras que havia ouvido ainda ardessem como brasas em sua memória. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás, e controlando-se, prosseguiu no seu tom normalmente frio – Não vim lhe pedir desculpas, vim apenas cumprir minha palavra. – completou, sentindo todas suas feridas abrirem .

– Sua palavra? – sorriu provocadora. Intimamente queria acreditar em tudo e se atirar nos braços dele. Deixar seu coração explodir, mas apenas manteve seu tom – Não sabia que tinha uma.

– Eu prometi ao Sirius que me casaria com você caso acontecesse algo – disse ríspido, sem prestar atenção as provocações dela. – E é exatamente o que vim fazer.

– Está tentando comprar sua absolvição? – ela virou para encará-lo pela primeira vez. Não devia ter olhado, sucumbiu aos olhos pretos.

– Não estou tentando fazer nada além de cumprir com minha palavra – ele respondeu com voz de seda. Pretos mergulharam em castanhos, devorando-os.

– Está bem. Eu sou a outra parte envolvida. – Seus olhos brilharam raivosos impedindo os dele de prosseguirem. – Não o quero.

– Seja razoável – disse procurando se controlar, aquilo soou cruel. Ele rebateu tentando feri-la. – Você precisa de mim.

– Não, não preciso. – Seus olhos transbordaram. – Não mais que você de mim. Vá embora!

_Então você olha para mim_

_Você não está mais gritando_

Você está silenciosamente magoada 

_Eu daria tudo agora_

_Para matar aquelas palavras pra você_

Snape a fitou, os cabelos de ambos esvoaçavam com o vento; ele se aproximou, e ela não se mexeu. Os olhos castanhos dela penetraram nos pretos, e ao contrário dela, Snape não os impediu de prosseguir. Roxane sentiu a mão dele segurar sua cintura, depois os braços a envolveram, levando-a para junto dele. Quis fugir, mas não conseguiu se mover; seu corpo o queria próximo. Sua mente estava presa na dele. Não havia para onde ir.

– Desculpa – sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

– Não posso – ela respondeu entre as lágrimas.

– Eu preciso de você mais do que você de mim – sussurrou novamente, a boca próxima à dela. – Você está certa.

– Mentira. – Os olhos presos entre as lágrimas.

– Pague para ver – crispou os lábios num último sussurro.

Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios numa concessão muda. Tentara fugir dele, evitar qualquer contato, mas o destino era cruel e jogara-a novamente em seus braços. Snape sorriu numa linha fina de lábios e, inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou-a com carinho. Como desejara aquele momento no último mês, como sonhara com aquele calor.

_Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro "eu não quero perder você"_

_Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, é_

_Porque você foi feita para mim_

_De algum jeito eu fiz você ver_

_O quanto você me faz feliz, amor_

Abraçou-a forte, apertou-a contra si, enterrou seu rosto naqueles cabelos. Precisava tocar aquela pele; um contato real. Não suportava mais o tormento daqueles sonhos em que a tinha, mas depois era só um vazio, a constatação de que estava sozinho de novo. Embrenhou seus dedos no cabelo dela, mergulhando a boca na maciez de seus lábios, perdendo-se naquela imensidão trouxa.

– Sou sua – ela murmurou.

– Eu sei – respondeu.

Foi a vez dela agarrar os cabelos pretos dele, puxando-o para si, beijando os lábios, o pescoço, desejando-o, implorando. E quando voltou a fitá-lo, perdeu-se em pretos, e ele, em castanhos. As bocas molhadas, desejosas, sensuais, encontraram-se mais uma vez numa possessão cega.

_Eu não posso viver essa vida_

_Sem você ao meu lado_

_Eu preciso de você para sobreviver_

_( Forgive Me – Evanescense )_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Minhas flores lindas, eu agradeço cada palavra de vcs, cada gesto, cada vírgula deixada nas reviews, e no carinho que vcs demonstram por mim! De todo o coração eu digo: Amo vcs!!!!!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**_O Casamento_**

Snape entrou na sala do Largo Grimauld na hora marcada, impassível. Dumbledore e Lupin o aguardavam, junto com um outro homem mais idoso, cabelos grisalhos e vestes cinza escura. Severus vestia casaca preta, calças pretas, mas nenhuma de capa. Olhou para todos, cumprimentando com um leve aceno de cabeça. Notando a falta da noiva na sala, bufou crispando os lábios. _Mulheres adoram se atrasar_. Interrompeu seus pensamentos no momento em que todos os presentes se viraram para olhar na direção da escada.

Roxane entrou na sala, cumprimentou sem jeito a todos, e se colocou ao lado de Dumbledore. Snape a fitou de canto de olho, ela estava perfeita. Os cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança de onde pendiam minúsculas flores brancas, o vestido simples, num tom de rosa muito claro, quase branco; uma visão etérea... Uma fada que o prendera em sua armadilha. Maldita a hora que prometera à Sirius casar-se com ela.

McGonagall entrou na sala, tirando-o novamente de seus pensamentos, anunciando que o cômodo estava preparado para a cerimônia. Até agora Roxane não sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer, esperava que alguém lhe dissesse, mas aparentemente entraria no aposento ao lado como estava, a parte de tudo. Evitava olhar para Snape; tinha medo do que poderia encontrar. Olhou fixo para as mãos que torcia nervosamente.

– É certo que já podem começar a cerimônia – disse o homem de cabelos grisalhos. – Sabe como proceder, não é, Sr. Snape?

Os olhos de todos os presentes, inclusive os dela, posaram sobre ele, que atravessou a sala em silêncio, sumindo pela porta que dava para a cozinha.

– É a sua vez querida – disse Minerva –, deve segui-lo.

Com um leve assentimento, ela se dirigiu para a porta; o coração aos pulos, as pernas tremendo, mas se controlou. Tinha que ser feito. Fechou os olhos e entrou no aposento. Quando tornou a abri-los, o cômodo que servia de cozinha do número 12 em nada lembrava a cozinha onde costumavam acontecer as reuniões da Ordem. Nas paredes brancas, flores pequenas azuis e verdes enfeiravam todo o correr do teto, não havia móveis. No centro do aposento haviam fitas verdes e azuis, que pendiam do teto dispostas em círculo. Ao lado delas, fitando-a com os olhos pretos brilhantes, estava Severus Snape.

A figura negra contrastava com o branco. A porta se fechou atrás dela, um céu estrelado surgiu por sobre eles, e vários pontos de luz iluminavam as fitas à sua frente. Roxane ficou indecisa se deveria se aproximar. Hesitou; esse casamento não era tão parecido com o de Nina.

– Não espero que saiba como proceder em um casamento bruxo – ele disse frio, se aproximando de uma fita verde pelo lado interno do círculo –, apenas me siga. Sua cor é o azul, você está sob a cor do brasão de Dumbledore.

Sacudiu a cabeça, inquieta. Ele estava frio e distante. Devia saber que seria assim, mas esperou por mais; aquele deveria ser um momento mágico. Nunca tivera uma cerimônia de casamento. Hesitou em tomar seu lugar no círculo, queria fugir, sumir, mas estava presa àquele lugar, àquele homem. Colocou-se ao lado do azul.

_Olhe dentro dos meus olhos - você verá_

_O que você significa para mim._

_Procure em seu coração - Procure em sua alma_

_E quando você me encontrar, não vai procurar mais nada._

_Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar,_

_Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena batalhar._

_Você sabe que é verdade_,

Ficaram de frente um para o outro, ele ergueu o braço na direção dela. Ela o imitou.

– Deve espalmar a mão, como num voto perpétuo – disse, espalmando a sua.

Roxane levou sua mão trêmula espalmada até a dele, tocando-a devagar. Encarou-o, e ele manteve seu olhar no dela.

– Não tão próximo – disse crispando os lábios. – As palavras ditas aqui as unirão.

– Palavras? – ela retorquiu.

– Palavras, ou promessas; como quiser se referir – explicou calmo. – Deverão ser verdadeiras, só assim o compromisso se fará.

Ela olhou as fitas ao redor, ao todo eram dez. _Serão cinco promessas verdadeiras... Por Merlin, o que ele me prometerá de verdadeiro?_ – pensou. Snape se colocou de lado, retirando-a de seus pensamentos, e deu um passo à frente. Isso ela conhecia, lembrou de Nina. Não se moveu, apenas esperou, e então ele rompeu o silêncio.

_Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você._

– Por você, eu aceitei vir até aqui – disse solene, sem fitá-la. – E com você compartilharei meu nome, minha herança e minha vida. – A fita verde se enrolou em seu braço.

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Ele a encarou, os olhos castanhos dela brilharam.

– Por você, eu aceitei estar aqui – ela murmurou dando um passo à frente –, e com você compartilharei minha vida. – a fita azul se enrolou no braço dela, e as mãos se aproximaram.

– Por você eu não medirei esforços – outro passo, e sua voz soou aveludada, aquecendo-a –, eu a protegerei, com magia ou com minha própria vida, se for necessário. – Mais uma fita se entrelaçou à primeira.

Ela podia esperar tudo dele, menos aquela demonstração clara de carinho. Corou.

– Por você dou minha vida – ela o fitou em busca de apoio e sorriu. – Estarei ao seu lado, sempre, enfrentando tudo; trouxa ou bruxo, realidade ou magia. – Outro passo, outra fita.

Snape a encarou intrigado, ela fingiu não perceber.

– Por você eu juro ser fiel – mais um passo, e continuou -, honrá-la e respeitá-la, sem permitir que ninguém faça o contrário. – A fita se juntou às outras.

– Por você eu não entregarei meu corpo a outro – deu um passo, baixando os olhos ao chão –, apenas a ti pertencerei até o fim dos meus dias. – A fita se entrelaçou à outra. As mãos trocaram calor, mais próximas.

– Por você prometo ser um bom pai e um bom marido – desviou seu olhar ao dar um passo a frente –, dando-lhe filhos e um lar. – A fita verde tomou seu lugar.

– Por você serei uma boa esposa, uma boa amiga e uma boa mãe – fechou os olhos e deu outro passo –, cuidando de ti e de nossos filhos. – A fita azul se enrolou, os dedos se tocaram. Ela arrepiou.

_Olhe dentro do meu coração - você vai encontrar,_

_Não existe nada lá para esconder._

_Me aceite como sou - fique com minha vida,_

_Eu entregaria ela totalmente - eu a sacrificaria._

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,_

_Eu não consigo evitar - não há nada que eu deseje mais que isso._

_Você sabe que é verdade,_

– Por você seria capaz de amar... – seus olhos pretos caíram sobre ela, presos, entregues. Tão perto, envolta em rosa, cheirando a pitanga; as minúsculas flores do cabelo iluminadas. Seus olhos se encontraram, algo rugiu em seu peito. Era seu casamento, ela seria sua esposa, e tudo o que desejava naquele momento era que o resto do mundo sumisse. Só existia ela, sua. Sorriu mentalmente. – e desejar uma única mulher, para sempre. – A última fita verde se uniu as outras.

– Por você me apaixonei – seus olhos marejaram –, a ti me entreguei – ela recobrou o folêgo –, e somente a você dou minha alma e meu amor. – A fita azul enlaçou as duas mãos, unindo-as.

O calor da mão dele contra a sua era intenso. Roxane podia sentir sua respiração, seus batimentos, era como se fundissem em uma só alma. As fitas desataram, deixando apenas as mãos unidas pelo calor que emanava de seus corpos, como se a energia vital de ambos fluísse por eles, dividindo-se, compartilhando.

Presos um ao outro, pelos olhos, por suas almas, por seus corações.

Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você 

–Está feito – sua voz soou quente, próxima. – Nada do que foi dito aqui deverá ser repetido e não poderá ser quebrado. – Seus olhos pretos encontraram os castanhos dela, e brilharam vivamente.

Seus lábios estavam próximos, Snape a fitou com carinho, passando os dedos suavemente por seu rosto. A sensação do toque dele, quente, sobre sua pele a fez tremer, Roxane fechou os olhos.

– Pitanga – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto a enlaçava pela a cintura, trazendo-a colada a si. Apossando-se dos lábios que eram lhe oferecidos com ternura, com amor, gentilmente, da alma que fora lhe dada.

O beijo se tornou intenso, inebriante, ele a afastou, ela arfou.

_Não existe amor - como o seu amor_

_E nenhuma outra - poderia oferecer mais amor._

_Não existe lugar - se você não estiver lá_

_Todo o tempo - até o fim._

_Oh - você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar,_

_Eu não consigo evitar - não há nada que eu deseje mais._

_Eu lutaria por você - eu mentiria por você,_

_Caminharia em brasas por você._

_Sim, eu morreria por você_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

– Temos que ir – disse fitando-a carinhoso. – Ainda há o pergaminho para assinar, ou a união não estará completa. – Arqueou a sobrancelha. – Está nervosa?

– Um pouco – ela sorriu tímida. – É a primeira vez que eu caso.

– Eu pensei... – ele disse surpreso, mas calou-se.

– Não, as coisas não foram bem assim – ela respondeu tristemente.

– Isso não importa mais – ele a encarou, segurando suas mãos nas dele. – Você agora é minha esposa.

_Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você_

_( Everything I do – Bryan Adams )_

– Sim, sou – ela disse, sentindo-se corar.

– Vamos – ordenou, saindo em direção à porta.

Roxane o seguiu. Do lado de fora, todos se colocaram de pé. Snape se aproximou do homem grisalho, colocando-se à sua frente, ela fez o mesmo.

– Sr. e Sra. Snape, como acordado anteriomente – ele pigarreou antes de continuar –, este documento que irão assinar foi concebido por ambas as partes contratantes deste ato – passou o pergaminho à mão do noivo.

Snape o recebeu, pegou a pena que lhe foi oferecida e, num gesto simples, assinou. Estendeu a pena até Roxane, que a pegou e lançou um olhar furtivo para as linhas do pergaminho. Para sua surpresa, havia uma cláusula, bem escrita, onde era firmado pelo o esposo, a disposição de quartos separados para o casal. Por segundos, Roxane fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor profunda dentro do peito; era felicidade demais... Durou pouco. Respirou fundo, recobrando seu autocontrole, molhou a ponta da pena na tinta e assinou.

Eles receberam os cumprimentos de todos na sala, o homem grisalho se despediu e deixou o número 12, assim como Lupin. E antes que ela pudesse pensar, Snape a pegou pela mão, conduzindo-a para fora da casa, e aparataram.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando! Agradeço á todas as Reviews!!! Amo muito vcs, de coração!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_**As Núpcias**_

A lua iluminava palidamente a mansão que se erguia à sua frente. Roxane se assustou; achava que Snape não possuía uma mansão, só aquela casa em Spinner's End, mas talvez os Prince tivessem uma. Ele havia citado sua fortuna. Ela tremeu; não queria o dinheiro dele. Snape tomou a frente, e murmurando algumas palavras, a porta se abriu.

Ela hesitou, mas entrou na sala; a atmosfera era aconchegante, apesar de escura. Olhou à sua volta; as cortinas estavam parcialmente fechadas, dando à sala aquele ar de penumbra. Havia um sofá de veludo verde bem conservado, poltronas da mesma cor dispostas uma de cada lado. Um lindo tapete de pele castanho entre o sofá e a lareira que crepitava. Mais ao fundo da sala, ela divisou uma estante coberta de livros num tom de madeira escuro, como os das mesinhas de canto ao lado do sofá, e uma mesa de chá com duas cadeiras com assentos em verde.

O estado de limpeza era impressionante por estar fechada, sem uso; alguém tomava conta de tudo. A resposta veio num estalo as suas costas. Um elfo doméstico surgiu diante de seus olhos, trazendo uma bandeja de prata com dois cálices e uma garrafa num balde de gelo do mesmo metal. Colocou-a sobre a mesa de chá. Ao vê-la, fez uma mesura engraçada, a qual Roxane respondeu com um gesto de cabeça.

– Boa Noite, Sra. Snape – disse o elfo. – Kimby está aqui para atendê-la, senhora; quando e como quiser. Seja bem vinda. – E virando-se para Snape, concluiu: – Senhor, tudo está conforme pediu. – Recebendo um assentimento de Snape, fez uma nova mesura e sumiu.

Snape se aproximou, tocando os ombros dela, ela estremeceu. Estaria ali com ele, naquele ambiente romântico por quanto tempo? Aquilo ecoou na sua cabeça.

– Você está com frio? – disse preocupado. – Posso aumentar o fogo, se quiser. Essa casa é antiga, pertenceu aos meus avós maternos. Quase não venho aqui, mas Kimby mantém tudo limpo e arrumado. – Dirigiu-se até a mesa de chá, servindo os dois cálices. – È imapeável; estará segura aqui. Vinho? – ele a fitou esperando a resposta.

– Sim, obrigada. – respondeu seca. Vinho não era uma boa bebida, não para ela.

– Desculpe se não tivemos uma recepção depois da cerimônia como os trouxas, não é o nosso costume. – Entregou-lhe o cálice e crispou os lábios num sorriso contido. – Resolvi então, fazer-lhe esta surpresa. Gosta?

– Muito. – ela disse ainda lívida com a postura dele; tão solícito e carinhoso. Tremeu. _Não vou resistir..._

_Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu_

_Eu não me deixarei causar tanta tristeza ao meu coração_

_Eu não vou desistir do mesmo jeito que você,_

_Você sofreu tanto..._

_Eu aprendi da maneira difícil_

_A nunca deixar as coisas chegarem tão longe_

Trêmula, ela levou o cálice até os lábios, enquanto Snape a fitava, colocando a mão num dos bolsos da casaca e trazendo para a luz das chamas uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho, de onde retirou algo. Roxane continuava em pé na frente da lareira, ele se aproximou mais um pouco, tomando-lhe a mão esquerda entre as suas, ela o fitou. Escolheu seu dedo anelar e suavemente desceu por ele um lindo anel de esmeraldas e prata.

– Eu a recebo por minha esposa, e prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, todos os dias de minha vida. – Seus olhos pretos penetraram nos dela, desesperados a procura de aceitação. Naquele momento não queria mentir, não para si mesmo. – Não é assim que vocês fazem? Queria que se sentisse em casa.

Roxane sorriu nervosa, não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer; ele tentava fazer tudo parecer mágico, mas e a maldita cláusula? Aquele momento mágico não duraria para sempre. Snape a fitou, passando a ela um anel igual, a não ser pelo tamanho. Olhou para o pequeno objeto em sua mão e desejou que ele realmente selasse sua união com aquele homem. Desejara tanto isso, amava-o tanto... Pensando nisso, tomou a mão dele na sua, deslizando a aliança pelo dedo anelar esquerdo dele.

– Eu o recebo por meu marido, e te prometo ser fiel, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza – sorriu para ele, deslizando-a até final do dedo e continuou: –, amando-te e respeitando-te, todos os dias de minha vida. – Ela o encarou e mordeu o lábio inferior, dizendo: – Severus. Preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta.

– Diga – respondeu seco, sorvendo mais um gole do seu cálice. O Comensal havia voltado.

– Por que exigiu quartos separados? – Ela chegou a hesitar, mas manteve-se firme. – Entende o valor das palavras que acabou de proferir? É isso mesmo o que quer?

_Por causa de você_

_Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado mais seguro_

_Para não me machucar_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_Não somente em mim, mas em todos a minha volta_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho medo_

Snape olhava atentamente as chamas da lareira; a madeira estalou, e a luz vinda dela emprestava um ar soturno à figura de preto parada ali.

– O valor das palavras, você diz – ele sorriu maléfico. – Você tem a mínima noção do que fizemos naquele aposento hoje à tarde? – Seus olhos pretos cintilaram ao encará-la. – Eu, Severus Snape, desposei-a, coloquei-me ao seu lado, superei os meus limites para estar ali. E você me pergunta se sei o valor das palavras? – Snape rosnava em sua direção. – E você? Sabe o que isso significa?

– Sei. – As palavras morreram em sua boca, as lágrimas rolaram.

– Eu a quis manter longe, a salvo, fora do meu alcance. Eu posso ferir, machucar, você não entende? – Bebeu o último gole, atirando o cálice de encontro a parede atrás dele. – Você sabe o que eu sou, o que fiz e o que faço, e não me odeia por isso. Merda! Por que você apareceu? – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos. – Eu pedi para você não se apaixonar. Eu a desejei desde o momento que a vi, mas eu não sirvo para você. – Snape aproximou-se dela alisando seus cabelos, posando os dedos em seu rosto e descendo-os até a boca, onde deslizou-os por toda extensão dos seus lábios.– Eu estou perdido de mim mesmo, não tenho controle sobre minha vida, Roxane. Não posso te dar o que você quer... Amor.

– Por que quis fazer tudo parecer real e verdadeiro? – ela balbuciou entre as lágrimas. – Por que me trouxe para cá e me deu esse anel?

– Porque precisava ser assim – disse ríspido, retirando a mão do rosto dela e se afastando. – Não há lugar para o amor em minha vida, ela não me pertence; você mais que ninguém devia saber disso. Por que me amar? Por que querer viver isso comigo? Um casamento... um amor? – Seus olhos pretos estavam intensos sobre ela.

– Eu achei que estava disposto a mudar as coisas. Nunca escondi que eu o amo. – Seus olhos castanhos estavam sem brilho. – Esqueça. Você deixou claro que isso não é o suficiente, nem as palavras foram... – ela baixou seus olhos tristes.

– Cada palavra que lhe disse é verdadeira. – Snape a fitou angustiado. Ela não viu. – Só não posso lhe dar sentimentos. Por isso quartos separados; não quero magoá-la. – Os olhos castanhos encontraram os pretos. – Mas pelas leis bruxas, teremos que consumá-lo. – As palavras feriram a ambos.

– Poderia me dizer onde é o meu quarto? Ou pedir a Kimby que o mostre, por favor? – Roxane ignorou-o, e colocando o cálice sobre a mesa de chá, virou-se para deixar a sala.

– Não há como errar; segunda porta a esquerda. Mas se quiser, posso pedi-lo para acompanhá-la – disse seco, servindo-se de mais vinho.

– Não há necessidade, obrigada. – Ela fitou as costas largas e, fechando os olhos, rebateu: – Quanto a consumá-lo, eu o desobrigo dessa tarefa. Boa noite.

_Eu perco meu caminho_

_Ele não era tão longo antes de você o apontar_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_Porque eu sei que, aos seus olhos, isso é fraqueza_

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada_

_Cada dia de minha vida_

_Meu coração não poderia possivelmente se quebrar_

_Quando, pra começar, não estava nem ao menos inteiro_

Ela não lhe deu chance de resposta; subiu as escadas rapidamente, procurando no corredor à sua frente a segunda porta. Achou-a e girou a maçaneta, entrando rapidamente. Trancou-a. Deixou-se cair nos lençóis brancos da cama, fitando o teto enquanto um choro mudo sacudia seu corpo.

Algum tempo depois, colocou-se de pé, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Olhou a sua volta; o quarto era bastante acolhedor, todo em tons de bege e rosa. Havia uma cama, mesinhas de cabeceira, uma poltrona, um armário imenso e um toucador. Não restavam dúvidas de que sofrera reformas recentes para acomodá-la; ele se importava, ela sentiu dor. Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos e foi abri-la.

Snape a fitava, vestido apenas com uma camisa branca parcialmente aberta, as mangas dobradas, e as calças pretas. A casaca se fora. Ele a fitou, seus olhos penetraram nos dela.

– Temos um compromisso para selar – crispou os lábios.

– Não, não temos, Severus. – Virou-se para entrar, a dor ainda em sua alma. – Boa noite – disse fechando a porta.

Tremendo, ela andou até a cama, mas um barulho as suas costas a fez virar abruptamente. Snape estava em pé, na sua frente, a porta escancarada. Os olhos dele brilhavam.

– Saia – ordenou. Seus lábios tremeram, os olhos cravados nele, intensos.

– Não... – ele se aproximou, tomando-a nos braços, e levando-a para a cama, mesmo diante dos seus protestos. – Eu a quero, vou torná-la minha esposa de fato.

– Eu não...

_Eu vi você morrer_

_Eu ouvi você chorar_

_Todas as noites, enquanto você dormia_

_Eu era tão jovem_

_Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de se apoiar em mim_

_Você nunca pensou em ninguém_

_Você só prestou atenção na sua dor_

_E agora eu choro_

_No meio da noite_

_Pelo mesmo maldito motivo_

As palavras dela foram sufocadas por um beijo desesperado, enquanto ele retirava o vestido. A possessão das mãos dele sobre seu corpo era impetuosa, exigente. Roxane se viu num mesmo ímpeto, arrancando sua camisa, mordendo, beijando seu tórax. Snape retribuiu, sugando-lhe os seios, lambendo-os, instigando-a.

A ereção dele roçou sua coxa sob o tecido da calça, ela sorriu por senti-lo pronto, por saber que provocava tal reação. Mal tinham começado, e ele ignorou os apelos de seu corpo, descendo a mão até sua entrada, sentiu-a molhada. Não era só ele que sucumbira ao instinto primitivo, ela estava lá, junto com ele. Snape voltou até seu rosto, desabotoando a calça, livrando-se de tudo, enquanto devorava seus lábios e era correspondido.

Ele a penetrou gentilmente. Roxane escorregou as mãos pelas costas nuas, arranhando-o, marcando-o, ele era seu. Ele agarrou os seios dela entre os dedos com fúria, e ela gemeu, entrelaçando suas pernas nos quadris dele, mantendo-o preso. Snape se movimentou dentro dela, ela o acompanhou. Primeiro com movimentos suaves, depois aumentando-os, pressionando seus quadris contra os dele, enterrando-o dentro de si. Arqueou, Snape a segurou entre as mãos, ela sorriu maliciosa.

Intensificou os movimentos, e ele deixou-se conduzir, apenas sentindo, deliciando-se. Roxane agarrou seus cabelos pretos, trazendo-o de encontro aos seus lábios, possuindo-os, mordendo-os, sugando-os. Snape sorriu, ela estava totalmente molhada sobre ele.

Saiu momentaneamente da quentura que o abrigava, deitou-a novamente nos lençóis penetrando-a novamente, mantendo-a colada ao seu corpo. Então a possuiu freneticamente, parando apenas quando a última gota de sêmen foi despejada dentro dela.

_Por causa de você_

_Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_Para não me machucar_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu dei o melhor de mim para esquecer tudo_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu não consigo ter mais ninguém em meu coração_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho vergonha de minha vida porque ela é vazia_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu tenho medo_

Seus corpos desabaram, um sobre o outro, ele deslizou para o lado e a trouxe para perto, abraçando-a, beijando-a, a respiração ainda descompassada. Snape a apertou forte entre os braços, colando seu rosto no dela, e fechou os olhos, respirando pitanga.

– Você é minha – sussurrou. – Sempre será minha.

Roxane fechou os olhos, aninhando-se no calor dos braços dele, e adormeceu. Foi acordada no dia seguinte, com a voz aveludada chamando-a suavemente:

– Pitanga... – ele crispou os lábios ao vê-la abrir os olhos –, seu café. Só não se acostume...

– Obrigada. – Ela sorriu, sentando-se de frente para ele.

Snape esperou que ela se servisse, fitando-a demoradamente. Roxane sorriu novamente, pegou um morango, e levou-o aos lábios. Sabia que ele a fitava. Passou a língua molhada sobre a superfície da fruta, deixando que seus lábios a envolvessem sensualmente, mordeu-a sorrindo maliciosamente e levou o restante da fruta até os lábios dele. Snape gentilmente abriu seus lábios, engolindo-a inteira, sem tirar os olhos de sua mulher.

Empurrou a bandeja para o lado, puxando-a para si e beijando-a intensamente. Retirando o lençol que a cobria, encheu-a de carícias. Segundos depois, se amavam desesperadamente, como loucos, como se fosse sempre, a última vez.

_Por causa de você..._

_Por causa de você... _

_( Because of You – Kelly Clarkson_ )

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: O que mais eu posso dizer das reviews que vcs me deixaram? Lindas... Perfeitas!!!!! Obrigada pelo carinho! Eu é que agradeço á todas, o prazer de tê-las ao meu lado! Muitos beijos!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Oclumência**_

– Vamos – ele exigiu –, você está progredindo bem, mas tem que se esforçar mais.

– Severus, já estamos há duas horas aqui – ela sorriu, tentando desarmá-lo. – É a quarta vez que caio no chão, meus joelhos estão doendo.

– Você quer que o Lorde descubra tudo sobre seus sentimentos? – Ele estreitou seu olhar sobre ela, sério.

– Escute, eu não sou bruxa. Isso não vai dar certo. – Ela o encarou.

– Vai dar certo se você levar a sério – deu-lhe uma crispada de lábios. – Mais uma vez, vamos.

– Está bem – suspirou, e ergueu os olhos na direção dele. – Pronto.

– _Legilimens_ – ele ordenou.

Há duas semanas que ele insistia em fazê-la fechar a mente; era evidente que não poderia aprender Oclumência, mas ao menos conseguiria livrar sua mente de qualquer pensamento impróprio. Roxane se viu mais uma vez com a mente invadida, se concentrou em não pensar em nada, em afastar qualquer lembrança.

Algo latejou, uma dor fina ultrapassou a barreira que ela tentava impor aos seus pensamentos, suas emoções. Seu bloqueio fora vencido, e as lembranças vieram à tona. Duas crianças de cabelos loiros, um homem de cabelos igualmente loiros, olhos verdes, alto, magro; sorrisos. Ela o forçou a recuar, concentrou-se no nada, no vazio.

_Ti amo, un soldo_

_Ti amo, in aria_

_Ti amo se viene testa_

_vuol dire che basta:_

_lasciamoci._

_Ti amo, io sono_

_Ti amo, in fondo un uomo_

_che non ha freddo nel cuore,_

_nel letto comando io_.

Sentiu suas lembranças serem arrastadas pelo cérebro, mas evitou que aquela mão fria as levasse. Uma luz branca surgiu ocupando tudo, e novamente ela estava no chão, dobrada sobre o próprio corpo. Roxane levantou seus olhos e viu que Snape a fitava com o rosto contraído.

– Eram seus filhos, não eram? - Ele a encarou.

– Sim – disse secamente.

– E o homem? – Seus olhos negros caíram intensos sobre ela.

– Você não precisava ter ido tão longe, não é mesmo? – Roxane retorquiu.

– Eu tinha que testá-la. – Snape continuava espreitando. – Você está melhorando, mas o Lord das Trevas não será benevolente. Ele irá atrás de cada detalhe.

– Vou considerar o seu "melhorando" como um elogio. – Tentou disfarçar seu nervosismo sorrindo.

– Você não me respondeu, Roxane. – Seus olhos estavam mais escuros que nunca. – Quem era aquele homem?

– Não vejo necessidade em dizer – Seus olhos castanhos nublaram. – Por que quer saber?

– Diga – ele exigiu impaciente.

– Meu marido – ela murmurou, baixando os olhos.

– Resposta errada, Sra. Snape. – Ele guardou a varinha sob a capa, e aproximou-se dela, sussurrando ao seu ouvido: – Seu marido sou eu.

_Ma tremo_

_davanti al tuo seno,_

_ti odio e ti amo,_

_e' una farfalla che muore_

_sbattendo le ali._

_L'amore che a letto si fa_

_prendimi l'altra meta'_

_oggi ritorno da lei_

_primo Maggio,su coraggio!_

Roxane não disse nada, sentiu apenas a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço e o frio das palavras que ele proferira. Snape foi em direção à porta, mas antes que transpusesse o beiral, ela falou:

– São apenas lembranças, mais nada – disse fitando-o. – Perdoe-me, não quis magoá-lo, Severus.

– Você estava sorrindo. – ele disse baixo.

– Tivemos bons momentos – ela sentiu o peso das palavras –, mas eles se foram...

– Você deveria sorrir mais vezes como naquelas lembranças. – Snape se virara para encará-la, frio.

Roxane andou até ele e, pousando a mão em seu rosto, disse suavemente:

– Eu não quero as lembranças, professor. – Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele. – Este é o presente que desejo; nada me faz mais feliz do que estar ao seu lado. – E beijando-lhe os lábios, disse: – Eu o amo, Severus Snape, e ninguém nunca mudará isso.

Ele a fitou, desenhando as linhas do rosto dela com os dedos brancos; seus olhos imersos nos castanhos, num instante roubado de seus sentimentos. Os lábios se tocaram úmidos e quentes, arrastando-os a um mar de emoções, tirando-lhes a razão. Num breve gesto, afastou-a de si, trazendo-a de volta, atirando-os ao frio da sala. Olhou-a distante e saiu.

_Io ti amo_

_e chiedo perdono_

_ricordi chi sono_

_apri la porta_

_a un guerriero di carta igienica._

_Dammi il tuo vino leggero_

_che hai fatto quando non c'ero_

_e le lenzuola di lino_

_dammi il sonno di un bambino_

Roxane não foi atrás, deixou-se ficar na biblioteca, amaldiçoando suas lembranças. Desejando não querer esquecê-las, mas impedindo-se de mantê-las por perto. Nesse mesmo instante, um vulto sumia entre as chamas da lareira.

Dumbledore o encarava por detrás dos oclinhos meia-lua. Snape estava em pé à sua frente, mas uma vez com sua máscara fria emoldurando o rosto. Mas suas palavras traíam as linhas duras da sua expressão.

– Estão lá, diretor. Todas elas – disse frio. – Se ela não se esforçar mais, será uma presa fácil.

– Você veio aqui só para me dizer isso? – O diretor sorriu.

– Não foi sua a idéia de ensiná-la a ocultar seus pensamentos? – A voz soou suave.

– Foi, e eu ainda continuo achando uma excelente idéia – retorquiu Dumbledore. – Contudo, devo acreditar que você andou esbarrando em alguma coisa que não devia, não foi?

– Não, diretor. – Deu-lhe um sorriso cínico. – São apenas lembranças de uma trouxa, nada que possa afetar minha vida.

– Tem certeza do que diz? – o diretor falou bondosamente.

– Tenho, Albus – ele manteve sua voz calma. – O que poderia haver lá que me interessasse?

– O passado dela, a sua curiosidade ... – disse com cuidado. – Filhos, marido.

Che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira 

_e un po' di lavoro_

_fammi abbracciare una donna_

_che stira cantando._

_E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro_

_prima di fare l'amore_

_vesti la rabbia di pace_

_e sottane sulla luce_

Severus o encarou, os olhos frios preenchendo de negro os azuis, esvaziando sua mente.

– Não há nada, diretor – respondeu firme.

– Severus, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, mesmo que você não queira ouvir. – Ele pigarreou, e continuou com sua voz suave: - Não se apagam as lembranças de uma vida. Você gostando ou não, ela teve uma vida antes de estar aqui, e não há como mudar isso, meu caro. – Dumbledore olhou o homem a sua frente intensamente. Snape estava impassível. – Sugiro que você releve tudo o que viu. Se ela pode conviver com o seu passado, você também pode fazer o mesmo. Ela o ama, Severus, e isso é a única coisa que importa.

– Preciso ir, professor – disse com a voz fria. – Tenho que preparar algumas coisas para o início do ano letivo.

– Está bem, vá – disse o diretor. – Mas pense no que eu lhe disse.

Num assentimento mudo, ele deixou a sala do diretor enfurnando a capa atrás de si.

_Io ti amo e chiedo perdono_

_ricordi chi sono_

_ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_

_ti amo ti amo_

_dammi il tuo vino leggero..._

_che hai fatto quando non c'ero_

_e le lenzuola di lino_

_dammi il sonno di un bambino_

Já era tarde da noite quando ele saiu da lareira, ajeitando a capa sobre os ombros, limpando o pó. Encontrou-a aninhada na poltrona, as chamas bruxelantes da lareira brincando em seu rosto, andou até ela. Afastou alguns fios de cabelos castanhos que cobriam a face, fitando-a carinhosamente. Ela sorriu sem abrir os olhos, abrigou-se no seu toque, murmurando:

– Severus...

Foi a vez dele traçar uma fina linha nos lábios. _Então é comigo que você sonha?_ – pensou. Sem poder negar, viu seus temores se dissiparem como nuvens no céu, beijou os lábios dela, ela correspondeu. Roxane abriu os olhos, afogando-se nos olhos pretos, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, prendendo-o em suas mãos. Snape não se opôs.

– Você demorou – disse fitando-o intensamente, ainda presa ao seu pescoço.

– Somente o bastante para deixar certos assuntos em ordem – disse fitando-a com carinho. _Quando vai admitir para si mesmo que a ama, Snape?_ – pensou na eminência de dizer-lhe em voz alta.

_Che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira_

_e un po' di lavoro_

_fammi abbracciare una donna_

_che stira cantando._

_E poi fatti un po' prendere_

_in giro_

_prima di fare l'amore_

_vesti la rabbia di pace_

_e sottane sulla luce._

Ela sorriu, mas uma sombra pairou sobre ambos. Novamente, a marca negra ardeu; queimando-o, tirando-o daquele momento, colocando-o de encontro às suas escolhas. Snape levantou-se, deslizando para longe daqueles braços macios, entregando-se à dureza da sua vida, tinha que ir. Subiu as escadas, voltando minutos depois envolto em preto, as máscaras sobre o rosto. Impassível.

Ela apenas aceitou, não trocaram palavras, e Snape desapareceu entre as chamas. Quando voltou na manhã seguinte, ele a procurou, ainda sem palavras, apenas querendo senti-la perto, sentir sua pele, seu cheiro. Sentir-se seguro, algo que ele nunca estaria.

Snape se afundou em castanhos, deixando-se inebriar pelo toque dela. Queria apagar tudo que fizera na noite anterior. Limpar todo o sangue que estava em suas mãos, e a única pessoa que o fazia sentir amado, era ela. Naquele momento precisava de amor, como um menino precisa da mãe no escuro.

Quando ele rompeu o tecido fino da camisola sobre a pele clara dela, Roxane apenas se deixou levar pelo mar de sensações que ele provocava em seu corpo, não podia impor limites. Quando Snape chegava daquele jeito, sempre conseguia tudo o que queria. Ela abriu os olhos encarando pretos, enquanto seus corpos tremiam sobre suas peles. A noite apenas começara...

_io ti amo,_

_ti amo, ti amo_

_ti amo, ti amo ..._

_( Ti Amo – Umberto Tozzi )_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Essa nota de hj é especial. Eu naum só agradeço todas as reviews que me deixaram, o carinho de vcs... Como tb o fato de vcs existirem e estarem comigo sempre! Amo vcs! Amo o Esquadrão! Amo minhas filhas! Amo minhas amigas! Pq vcs saum uma parte de mim que sempre vai estar comigo aonde eu for! Obrigada por tudo!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Apresentação_**

O crepúsculo os encontrara ainda como amantes, entregues um aos braços do outro, alheios a qualquer realidade. Snape abriu os olhos e, uma vez mais, sentiu a sensação costumeira do chamado do seu Mestre. Esfregou a marca agora extremamente visível em seu braço. Levantou-se pegando as roupas espalhadas e dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. Uma última vez olhou para dentro, fitando a expressão serena dela deitada sobre os lençóis, os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, e crispou os lábios.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, tomou a direção dos seus aposentos. Minutos depois, olhou-se no espelho e viu o Comensal da Morte surgir no seu reflexo. Os olhos pretos analisaram cada centímetro da imagem, fixados em si mesmo. Um leve sorriso de escárnio aflorou em seus lábios; um sorriso zombeteiro da figura patética na qual se transformara. O sorriso de triunfo do Comensal sobre o homem apaixonado.

Snape bufou. Decididamente o amor não fazia parte dos sentimentos que tinha permissão de ter. Tinha que esquecer aquela trouxa, e tudo o que ela poderia significar. Precisava arrancá-la dos seus pensamentos, mesmo que isso significasse perder a única chance de ser feliz. _Como pude acreditar que talvez tivesse esse direito?_ – pensou. Tudo parecia ser tão fácil quando estava ao lado dela, quando via os castanhos. Era tão fácil esquecer o que era, o que fazia, tão fácil amar...

Esvaziou a mente, apagou os sentimentos. A expressão fria voltou ao seu rosto, enquanto colocava a capa de veludo preto sobre os ombros. Saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas para a sala, entrando na lareira. Seu destino: a Mansão Riddle.

Horas depois, ele se encontrava em pé, ainda envolto em preto, fitando os bondosos olhos azuis de Dumbledore. O diretor, por sua vez, parecia indiferente ao olhar do amigo. Sua atenção estava voltada para a Fênix que brincava com seus dedos. Uma vez mais, Snape falou no seu tom frio e amargo:

– Diga, diretor – disse num tom controlado –, o que faremos?

– Acho que não temos muitas alternativas – respondeu com calma. – Você terá que fazer o que ele lhe pediu, Severus.

– E expô-la? – rebateu incrédulo. – Era esse seu grande plano desde o início, Albus? Entregá-la numa bandeja de ouro para o Lorde?

– Severus... – disse o diretor, mas ele não lhe deu chance de continuar.

– Não precisava de mim para isso, Albus! – As palavras saíam ferinas. – Eu não queria esse casamento! Eu o avisei!

– Severus, diante dos fatos, seu casamento com ela sempre foi a nossa melhor arma – continuou em seu tom paternal. – Voldemort não fará nada em relação a ela, não por enquanto. Contudo, me parece uma ótima oportunidade para saber se nossas suspeitas sobre quem a trouxe para cá estão corretas.

– Você quer usá-la? – Os pretos estavam intensos sobre os azuis. – Como pode ter tanta certeza de que ele não fará mal a ela? Ele já tentou colocar as mãos em Roxane duas vezes. Não tem nada a perder.

– Porque ela está casada com você legitimamente. Voldemort não ousaria colocar o Ministério atrás dele. Não nesse momento em que está frágil – retorquiu o diretor. – Primeiramente, ele irá atrás do que ela sabe sobre seu futuro. Teremos então, a certeza que precisamos.

– Isso é uma insanidade! – rebateu Snape. – Não vou deixar que a use para isso!

– É a única chance dela poder voltar. – O olhar de Dumbledore caiu sobre o de Snape, que cintilava. – Depois você só teria que descobrir como isso foi feito.

– Já pensou que ela pode não querer voltar? – rebateu áspero.

– Está admitindo que quer que ela fique, Severus? – o diretor disse calmo.

– Não estou admitindo nada, Albus – ele sibilou, dando-lhe um olhar repreendedor. – Ela pode fazer o que quiser da vida, eu não tenho nada com isso. Mas ela não vai durar tempo suficiente nas mãos dele para voltar.

– Por que não deixa, então, que ela mesma decida se vai ou não aceitar o pedido de Voldemort? – Dumbledore deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos enquanto um estalido seco veio da lareira, fazendo a figura Roxane se materializar no meio da sala.

– Você não está sendo justo, Albus – disse entre os dentes para o diretor.

Os olhos de Roxane vagaram de um para o outro, inquisidores. Snape não lhe dirigiu uma palavra, mas em contrapartida, a voz do diretor se fez ouvir no seu tom calmo de sempre.

– Sra. Snape, é um prazer revê-la. – Seus olhos azuis caíram sobre ela. – Desculpe se a incomodo, mas essa é uma situação delicada e urgente, precisamos de sua ajuda.

– Você não é obrigada a fazer nada – ponderou Snape.

– Será que vocês poderiam explicar o que está acontecendo aqui sem ficarem dando voltas? – ela disse crítica.

– Severus – ordenou o diretor.

– Roxane – ele começou, encarando o diretor com um olhar fulminante –, recebi um chamado poucas horas atrás e, como deve ter percebido, compareci imediatamente.

– Sim. O que ele queria? – ela disse angustiada. O simples fato de Voldemort tê-lo chamado duas vezes em tão pouco tempo fazia seu estômago revirar.

– Que eu prestasse contas sobre meu casamento – respondeu curto. Os olhos pretos dentro dos dela.

– E o que disse? – Ela não ousou desviar seu olhar.

– A verdade. Não era esse o propósito do nosso casamento? – ele rebateu com um leve tom de escárnio.- Que você não precisasse mais se esconder?

– Sim... – ela disse incerta. – E o que mais ele queria?

– Oferecer-nos uma festa. – Os olhos dele desviaram para os do diretor, que nada disse. – Digamos, que seja um presente pelo ocorrido. Uma forma dele dizer que aceitou o que aconteceu.

– Uma festa? – ela perguntou incrédula. – Não acredito que ele fizesse isso sem alguma outra intenção.

– Por Merlin, alguém aqui dentro ainda mantém a sanidade – disse Snape.

– Sim, a senhora tem toda razão – a voz do diretor interrompeu o diálogo dos dois. – No entanto, Snape não tem como recusar esse pedido. Seria muito arriscado ele declinar o convite de Voldemort, até porque não há motivos concretos para não apresentá-la para ele.

– Entendo – Roxane disse analisando a situação de ambos.

– Isso não é verdade, eu poderia... – protestou furioso.

Ele ia continuar, mas ela o interrompeu:

– Se arriscar? – perguntou. Depois afirmou: – É o que ia dizer, não é?

– Sim – respondeu frio. - Não preciso de sua piedade ou que se arrisque por mim. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

– Não duvido disso, entretanto não vou permitir que faça isso mais uma vez. Eu vou – disse firme. – Quando será?

– Amanhã a noite – disse Dumbledore. – Fique tranqüila, a Ordem estará a postos.

– Você sabe onde está se metendo? – Snape havia se adiantado até ela e a puxou pelo pulso. Trouxe-a para perto do seu rosto e rosnou baixo: – Eles não poderão protegê-la caso ele queira realmente acabar com você.

– Caso isso realmente aconteça, nós estaremos lá juntos. – Os olhos castanhos encontraram os dele, e ela sussurrou baixinho para que só ele ouvisse: – _"Eu a protegerei, com magia ou com minha própria vida, se for necessário"; _foram suas palavras, lembra-se?

– Sim – respondeu num tom quase inaudível.

Os olhos do diretor encontraram os dela, e com breve piscadela, ele assentiu. Deixaram o escritório quase imediatamente.

A noite do dia seguinte não tardou a chegar, e Snape não conseguia disfarçar seu mau humor. O único momento em que se permitiu um leve sorriso foi quando a viu descer as escadas envolta em verde. Uma vaporosa veste com um nada discreto decote nas costas. Contrariado, teve que admitir que ela estava radiante. Roxane sorriu ao percebê-lo tão entretido com sua figura. Estendeu-lhe a mão, e ele a tomou conduzindo-a para fora da Mansão.

– Não vamos pela rede de Flu? – perguntou enquanto se dirigiam para a porta.

– Não – respondeu seco –, estragaria seu vestido.

– Devo estar sendo digna de muitos olhares – brincou, fazendo-o olhar novamente para ela. – O que pareço? Uma alface?

– Você... – ele fitou-a sério – está linda.

_Os sussurros na manhã_

_de amantes dormindo apertados_

_estão rolando como um trovão neste momento_

_enquanto eu olho em seus olhos_

Ele se aproximou dela, afastando alguns fios de cabelos castanhos que fugiam do penteado, ela baixou os olhos. Snape levantou seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo, e tomou seus lábios carinhosamente.

– É melhor que nos apressemos – disse, deixando seus lábios e enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ela assentiu, e aparataram.

A Mansão dos Lestrange não era menor que a dos Prince. Pelo contrário, Roxane poderia jurar que tinham o mesmo número de quartos. Venceram os jardins em poucos passos, e Snape estacou antes de anunciá-los.

– Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Seus olhos pretos quase suplicavam por uma negativa.

– Tenho – disse olhando-o ternamente. – Não vou deixá-lo correr risco novamente por mim.

– Você ainda não sabe ocultar seus pensamentos direito – Snape retrucou. – Será uma presa fácil.

– Eu já tomei a minha decisão, Severus – ela disse firme.

_Eu me seguro em seu corpo_

_e sinto cada movimento que você faz_

_Sua voz é calorosa e suave_

_um amor que eu não poderia abandonar_

Ele fechou os olhos assentindo e, em seguida, ofereceu-lhe o braço. Um elfo apareceu assim que se aproximaram o suficiente da porta de entrada, e em segundos, esta se abriu, dando entrada para uma grande sala de estar repleta de pessoas. Não foi difícil, no entanto, reconhecer Bellatriz. Vestia um audacioso modelo em vermelho, justíssimo, que Roxane se perguntava se havia sido costurado ao corpo dela.

Com um sorriso afetado, ela veio em direção aos recém chegados. No que se podia definir como uma recepção calorosa, ela se aproximou de Severus dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e, depois, virou-se para sua acompanhante como se nada houvesse acontecido.

– Você deve ser a Sra. Snape. – Seu olhar era analítico, nenhuma parte do corpo de Roxane passou desapercebida. – Prazer, sou...

– Sra. Lestrange – interrompeu Roxane. – O prazer é meu.

Rodolphus havia se aproximado e, numa mesura, se apresentou, afastando em seguida Snape de Roxane. Deixando-a a sós com Bella.

– Não é realmente engraçado que tenha se casado com Severus? – ela sorriu irônica. – Acho que entende o que eu quero dizer, não?

– Claro – Roxane sorriu de volta da mesma forma. – Pena que seus dias de amante tenham terminado. – E encarando a outra com um olhar desafiador – Acho que você também me entendeu muito bem, não?

_Porque eu sou sua dama_

_E você é meu homem_

_qualquer hora em que você procurar por mim_

_eu farei tudo o que puder_

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram sobre ela, que fingiu não perceber e olhou para onde estava Snape, sorrindo. Aquela Bella a fez lembrar da _Assassina_ da Mara ( Gabrielle Briant ), e a muito custo removeu as imagens que vieram a sua mente.

Desvencilhando-se de Rodolphus, Snape voltou para o lado dela, retirando-a para dançar. Havia algo no olhar que Bella lhe lançara que ele não havia gostado. Eles aproximaram seus rostos o suficiente para que as palavras ficassem só entre eles.

– Acho que já teve uma demonstração de onde se meteu – disse entre os dentes. – Posso dar um jeito de retirá-la daqui imediatamente.

– Não, Severus – ela retrucou.

– Você está correndo perigo – ele agora rosnava.

– Você também vai correr se tentar me tirar daqui – ponderou.

– Você está cega pelas crenças de Dumbledore – ele disse num tom suave, os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela. – Eu os conheço melhor que você, sei do que são capazes.

– Eu confio em você. – Os olhos castanhos penetraram nos dele, burlando suas defesas e se apossando da sua alma. – Você não deixará que nada aconteça.

_Perdida é como estou me sentindo_

_enquanto estou deitada em seus braços_

_Quando o mundo lá fora é muito pra se agüentar_

_Aquilo tudo acaba quando eu estou com você_

Snape a fitou, os sentimentos afloraram, o desejo de tomá-la em seus braços, beijá-la, e mandar tudo para o espaço. Fechou os olhos afastando seus pensamentos.

– Eu não sou invencível – ele rebateu crispando os lábios.

– Não o julgo um deus, você é meu marido – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– É melhor eu tirá-la daqui. – Snape pegou uma das mãos dela entre a sua. – Não vou esperar por mais nada.

_Mesmo que possa haver momentos_

_que podem parecer que eu estou longe_

_Nunca fique imaginando onde eu estou_

_porque eu estou sempre do seu lado_

Ele a puxou, mas ela não se moveu. Seguindo o olhar dela, pode ver quem entrava no salão. Diante de seus olhos estava o Lorde das Trevas.

– Tarde demais – ela murmurou.

Snape encarou os olhos vermelhos que o fitavam atentamente, e que em seguida desviaram para Roxane. Ele pode sentir a mão dela tornar-se fria dentro da sua. Num gesto carinhoso, apertou-a de leve, passando seu dedos sobre a pele, num declaração muda de que estava ali com ela. Voldemort atravessou o salão até eles com Bella ao seu lado. Assim que se colocou a frente do casal, fez uma mesura em direção a Roxane.

– Então essa deve ser a Sra. Snape, não? – A voz soou sibilante.

– Sim, Milorde – Snape respondeu se curvando.

– Encantado – continuou falando depois de depositar um beijo casto sobre a mão dela.

– Nunca esperei que o grande Lorde dissesse isso a uma trouxa – ela disse cínica.

Voldemort não respondeu, encarou-a com seus olhos vermelhos e, depois de uma breve análise, soltou uma gargalhada quase histérica. Bella e Snape nada disseram.

– Vejo que é espirituosa – o Lorde retorquiu enquanto prendia a mão dela entre as suas. – Além, é claro, de ser uma mulher bonita. – Virou-se para Snape e novamente sibilou: – Se me permite... – Voltando-se para Roxane: – me daria o prazer dessa dança?

– Claro – ela balbuciou sem ter como fugir.

Snape também nada pode fazer, apenas viu Voldemort se afastar com ela e iniciar a dança. Sabia exatamente o que o Lorde tinha em mente, podia sentir, mas tentou não pensar nisso. Bella sorriu ao seu lado e com malícia sugeriu:

– Já pensou o quanto o Lorde pode ser sedutor? – seu tom era suave. – Não tem medo de ser trocado Severus? Afinal, ela não foi tão fiel a Sirius assim.

Ele virou-se para encará-la. Os olhos pretos como a noite cintilaram.

– Não ache que minha esposa é da mesma laia que você – disse com desprezo.

– Não sabia que agora defendia trouxas – ela rebateu com escárnio.

– Nunca mais se refira a ela dessa forma, está me ouvindo? – Snape pegara Bella pelo pulso e o torceu de leve. – Não ouse brincar comigo. – E trazendo-a próximo ao seus lábios, sussurrou: – Você não serve para limpar os pés dela.

Nesse momento, Voldemort e Roxane passaram perto deles, e Snape pode ver que ela estava presa aos olhos vermelhos dele. Não foi difícil adivinhar que ele estava usando Legilimência, e por sua vez, sabia que as aulas que dera a ela não seriam suficientes para ela agüentar muito tempo. Agindo o mais rápido que podia, pegou Bella nos braços, conduzindo-a habilmente entre as outras pessoas no salão, até chegarem ao Mestre.

Voldemort o encarou por segundos, os olhos de um presos nos do outro, travando um duelo mental. As veias sobressaltadas nas têmporas dele era a prova de que media forças com o Lorde, e isso definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas era a única maneira de impedi-lo de prosseguir no que estava fazendo. Ele sentiu Voldemort adentrar seus pensamentos a procura de algum indício contrário as prerrogativas que estava usando para levar a esposa dali. Depois o viu sorrir, e numa cumplicidade muda deixar sua mente.

Snape a recebeu nos braços e, com um assentimento para o Mestre, conduziu-a para fora do salão. Roxane encarou os olhos pretos dele ainda zonza com todos os pensamentos que rodavam em sua cabeça. Já estavam nos jardins quando ela o abraçou, quase desmaiando em seus braços, pálida. Snape a manteve erguida, abraçando-a também.

_Porque eu sou sua dama_

_E você é meu homem_

_qualquer hora em que você procurar por mim_

_Eu farei tudo o que puder_

– O que aconteceu? – ela murmurou. – Estou me sentindo fraca.

– Você teve muita coragem de enfrentá-lo. Ele usou Legilimência – Snape crispou os lábios no esboço de um sorriso.

– Eu tentei evitar... – ela balbuciou. – Ele conseguiu arrancar algo de mim?

– Aparentemente, nada de importante – disse, conduzindo-a pelo gramado. – Mas ele sabe que você tem as respostas que deseja. – Parando bruscamente, ele a fitou. – Ele me pediu que a levasse para a Mansão Riddle.

– E o que você pretende fazer? – a voz saiu entrecortada.

– Prosseguir com o combinado – rebateu. – O membros da Ordem já devem estar chegando.

Um raio verde cortou o ar acima de suas cabeças, Snape debruçou-se sobre Roxane jogando-a ao chão. Caíram num baque seco sobre o terreno, o corpo dele por cima do dela e as bocas próximas.

– Shhhhhh! – ele emitiu o som baixo, enquanto levava o dedo aos lábios dela pedindo silêncio, e sussurrou: – Quem quer que seja, não está do nosso lado. Fique abaixada.

Ele se ergueu com cuidado, a varinha em punho. Divisou um vulto ao longe, e esgueirou-se por entre os arbustos. O estranho lançou mais um feitiço, que passou a uma boa distância de seu corpo, e Snape prosseguiu. Quando já estava perto o suficiente, pode ver suas formas e sorriu. Não teve tempo para mais nada, um feixe verde cruzou o ar em sua direção e ele teve que desviar. Snape aproveitou a desorientação do adversário no escuro, e num golpe rápido empunhou a varinha na direção do vulto.

– Precisa treinar a pontaria, Bella – disse cínico. Então ordenou: – _Expeliarmus_!

– _Impedimenta_! – rebateu Bella, mas já era tarde. O raio verde a atingiu em cheio, desarmando-a.

Ouviu os barulho de passos que se tornavam próximos e viu mais Comensais surgirem. Não iria dar conta de todos eles sozinho, pensou nas alternativas que tinha. Não eram boas. Nesse mesmo instante, mais a frente, vários estampidos também foram ouvidos. A Ordem chegara. Snape sorrateiramente se afastou, voltando até Roxane, enquanto os feixes coloridos cruzavam o ar sobre sua cabeça. Percebendo que ainda se mantinham a distância, desaparatou com ela enlaçada ao seu pescoço.

Quando abriu os olhos, estava na confortável sala de estar da Mansão Prince. Os olhos pretos dele sobre ela.

– Sente-se melhor? – perguntou preocupado. – Você desmaiou.

– Sim, estou melhor – disse tentando sorrir. – E você?

– Sem nenhum arranhão – sorriu contido.

– Obrigada por cuidar de mim – disse encarando os pretos.

_Nós estamos nos dirigindo pra algo_

_Algum lugar onde nunca estive_

_Algumas vezes eu fico assustada_

_Mas eu estou pronta para aprender_

_sobre o poder do amor_

Ela ergueu a mão até tocar o rosto dele. Sentiu-o sorver o seu toque como se fosse um vinho. Snape fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto sobre o dela até tocar seus lábios, primeiro gentilmente, depois ferozmente. Precisava senti-la viva. Foram momentos infinitos até que ele deixou os lábios dela, encarando os castanhos.

– Preciso ver Dumbledore – disse distante.

Ela assentiu, beijando-o uma última vez, antes de vê-lo sumir entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

_O som de seu coração batendo_

_deixou claro_

_De repente que eu não posso deixar esse sentimento prosseguir_

_Está anos-luz distante_

Dumbledore encarava o homem envolto em preto a sua frente, escutando atentamente tudo o que ele relatava, e quando Snape terminou, disse calmo:

– Então estávamos certos?

– Sim, Albus – Snape bufou. – Você estava certo.

– Ele o chamará em breve para que preste contas de onde ela está. Já sabe o que dirá? – perguntou o diretor com seus olhos bondosos sobre a figura do Mestre de Poções.

– Não estou preocupado com isso – ele rebateu furioso. – Eu quase não consigo protegê-la, Albus! – Fechando o punho, acertou em cheio a mesa do diretor. – Eu não vou mais continuar com isso, eu a quero longe de mim.

– Você não pode abandoná-la, Severus – retrucou Dumbledore.

– Não, Albus. – Os olhos pretos estavam intensos nos azuis. – Eu não posso servir como um meio para ele atingi-la.

– Severus... – O diretor tentou interceder.

– Ela ficará mais segura sozinha! – E sem dar qualquer atenção a Dumbledore, dirigiu-se à porta. – Não daria certo. Esse casamento sempre foi uma farsa, e agora terminou – disse. Os olhos presos no infinito. – Eu vou descobrir como ele a trouxe, mas farei isso me mantendo o mais longe possível dela.

– Você está abrindo mão do que sente? – Os olhos azuis do diretor o fitaram preocupados.

– Não, estou fazendo o que é certo. Roxane deve voltar para sua família, e eu o ajudarei a destruir o Lorde – respondeu frio. – Essa sempre foi a minha missão. Como eu lhe disse antes, Albus, não há espaço para romance em minha vida. – A porta fechou atrás dele num estrondo.

Dando um longo suspiro, Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente e cruzou as mãos sobre a barba prateada. A Fênix entoou um lamento.

_Porque eu sou sua dama_

_E você é meu homem_

_qualquer hora em que você procurar por mim_

_Eu farei tudo o que puder_

_( Power of Love - Celine Dion )_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Nossa... Eu naum aguentei e acabei colocando esse caps umas horas antes do que devia, mas eu acho que vcs vaum gostar dele tanto qto eu adorei escrevê-lo! Obrigada pelas reviews! Amo vcs todas! Bjus amadas! Um bjo especial á minha beta, BatestAzazis.Te amo linda! _  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Um Herdeiro**

Ela fechou os olhos, as lembranças vieram, parecia que fora ontem que ele estava ali colocando o anel em seu dedo. Sorriu diante da sensação de tê-lo tão perto; aqueles olhos pretos nunca a abandonariam. Abriu os seus, fitando um ponto distante. Passou suavemente os dedos pelas pedras verdes, sentindo-as tão duras quanto quem as havia lhe dado. A carta ainda estava sobre seu colo.

Eu não posso correr mais 

_Eu caio diante de você_

_Aqui estou eu_

_Eu não tenho nada sobrando_

_Mesmo eu tentei esquecer_

_Você é tudo o que eu sou_

_Me leve para casa_

Há dois meses que seu contato com Severus eram apenas cartas trazidas por Kimby. Voldemort o fixara em Spinner's End, quando não estava em Hogwarts. Aquela altura Roxane sabia que ele já havia feito o Voto Perpétuo, mesmo que Snape não tivesse revelado isso em suas cartas. Eram tão curtas e sucintas, apenas informavam onde e quando estaria aqui, ou lá, mas nunca quando estaria com ela novamente.

Inconscientemente sabia que ele, por sua vez, evitava ir a Mansão desde aquele dia, quando ficaram tão próximos do perigo e, ao mesmo tempo, a léguas de distância de seus sentimentos. Evitava ficar na mesma casa que ela. Evitava qualquer contato; impondo-lhes aquela distância dolorosa para que Voldemort não conseguisse tocá-la. Snape era prático, precisava manter sua mente livre de todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos que o atormentava, ou sua posição como espião seria inútil. Roxane sabia, sentia, compreendia... Ou muitas vezes, só aceitava.

Kimby chegara com a última carta, ele estava em Hogwarts. Roxane suspirou, deixando a carta escorregar para os lençóis da cama. A casa era grande, ela já a percorrera toda várias vezes. Devorara os livros da biblioteca dos Prince, mas quando voltava ao quarto, sentia-se só. Foi até o espelho, olhou seu reflexo e sorriu para ele.

Desceu suavemente a mão pelo corpo até alcançar sua barriga, alisou-a ternamente e fechou os olhos. Em breve sentiria mexer, estava crescendo, tomando conta dela, sabia exatamente como eram todas as sensações. Seus olhos turvaram, mas não deixou as lágrimas descerem... Aquele, ninguém tiraria dela, nem mesmo Snape.

_Eu não brigarei mais_

_Quebrado_

_Sem vida_

_Eu desisto_

Você é minha única força 

_Sem você_

_Eu não posso continuar_

_Mais_

A felicidade que sentia naquele momento tomava conta de sua alma, tornava sua vida naquele mundo mais real; pelo menos aquele bruxo a amaria. Voltou-se para olhar a barriga de novo, ainda não havia nenhum sinal físico, mas ela não estava errada. Sorriu.

Kimby se tornara cada vez mais solicito, mas Roxane o proibira de contar qualquer coisa a Snape. Não o queria ali por causa da criança. Os dias correram, a barriga apareceu, e ela se agitou. Os enjôos e as tonturas não passavam. Pensava que era porque o bebê era bruxo, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Iria melhorar... Nenhuma carta de Snape.

Quarto mês. Kimby se preocupava demasiado com o bem-estar dela e da criança. Havia um mês que seu mestre não mandava chamá-lo, não havia notícias. Roxane se levantava raramente da cama, sentia-se cada vez mais fraca; mal se alimentava, nada parava em seu estômago, e ela insistia em não procurar por ajuda. Se não tivesse preso à sua promessa, ele contaria tudo ao amo. As coisas não estavam caminhando bem.

Quinto mês. Kimby viu a situação piorar. Ela passava os dias no quarto do amo, quando saía de lá para deitar-se, sempre estava mais abatida. Mesmo que tivesse tentado evitar sentir saudades de Snape, Roxane não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o vazio que sentia. A falta de notícias a torturava com dúvidas sobre seu futuro. Talvez não devesse lutar por um amor fadado ao fracasso, esquecido. Talvez nem devesse ter esse filho...

A noite chegou mais uma vez sem que notasse. Sentiu dor, uma dor que parecia real, fina e intensa. No momento, porém, estava cansada demais para reagir, triste demais para sofrer, e cerrou os olhos, num sono profundo. Viu Snape se aproximar dela, beijar seus lábios, mas isso era apenas um sonho. Um doce sonho do qual não queria mais acordar.

_Nunca de novo_

_(coro)_

_Minha única esperança_

_(todo o tempo que eu tentei)_

_Minha única paz_

_(para me afastar de você)_

Minha única alegria 

_Minha única força_

_(eu caí na sua abundante graça)_

_Meu único poder_

_Minha única vida_

_(e amor é onde estou)_

_Meu único amor_

O elfo entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, abriu as cortinas deixando entrar um pouco de luz no aposento, e se aproximou da cama. Para seu horror, os lençóis estavam sujos de sangue, e os lábios dela, brancos. Sem pensar duas vezes, estalou os dedos. Sabia o que seu amo poderia fazer com ele por ter deixado chegar àquele ponto, mas tinha que lhe contar.

Snape estava sentado em seu aposento, debruçado sobre a mesa corrigindo provas, tinha que adiantar seus trabalhos. As festas de fim de ano estavam chegando. Parou a pena, olhou para as chamas da lareira, e crispou os lábios, iria passar o Natal em casa. Será que ela ainda sentia sua falta, como ele a dela? Manteve-se longe tentando esquecê-la, inútil.

Imaginou-a montando uma árvore de natal trouxa, como sua mãe quando ele era pequeno. Colocando meias na lareira; era uma coisa tola, mas ele gostava de ver sua mãe fazendo isso, um dos raros momentos onde estava sempre sorrindo. Viu-se arremessado de volta ao seu passado, sentiu ódio de tudo, de todos. Talvez não devesse ir para casa, talvez devesse ficar em Hogwarts, esquecer aquela trouxa e tudo que podia viver com ela, o que sua vida devia significar. Snape já tinha decidido...

Eu não posso correr mais 

_Eu me entrego a você_

_Eu sinto muito_

_Eu sinto muito_

_Em toda a minha amargura_

_Eu ignorei_

Um estalo, e uma figura de olhos grandes surgiu na sua frente, tirando-o rapidamente de seus pensamentos. Não lembrava de tê-lo chamado ali. Então significava que fora mandado pela trouxa, mas ela nunca fizera isso antes. Inquietou-se.

– Senhor, Kimby devia ter contado antes, mas a senhora não deixou... – seus olhos fitaram o chão, enquanto ele se encurvava. – E agora, Kimby não sabe o que fazer...

– Do que está falando? – ele sibilou entre os dentes. Levantou-se de sua mesa, endireitou a capa sobre o corpo, e encarou frio a minúscula criatura aos seus pés. – Diga, Kimby! O que aquela trouxa idiota o fez fazer? – Seus olhos cintilaram de ódio.

– Ela está lá deitada, senhor, não se mexe... – a criatura estava aterrorizada –, Kimby chamou... E os lençóis...

– O que tem os lençóis, Kimby? – ele rosnou, seu coração acelerara.

– Estão sujos... – ele fitou os olhos do amo, apreensivo – de sangue, senhor.

– Mas o que diabos significa isso? – Adiantou-se em direção à lareira, e pegando um pouco de pó de Flu, virou-se com fúria nos olhos antes de atirá-lo ao chão. – Vamos, diga o que isso significa!

– O bebê, senhor... – o elfo estava apavorado com o a cena que viera à sua mente – Tem que correr, ou ela vai perdê-lo.

Bufando, Snape atirou o pó ao chão da lareira, e antes de sumir nas chamas verdes, murmurou: –Trouxa idiota!

Limpou suas vestes saindo da lareira e precipitou escada acima. Abriu a porta do quarto dela num estrondo e viu um corpo inerte surgir diante de seus olhos. Ele sentiu o medo consumir sua alma, aproximou-se rapidamente da cama, Roxane estava muito pálida.

_Tudo que é real e de verdade_

_Tudo que eu preciso é você_

_Quando a noite cai sobre mim_

_Eu não fecharei meus olhos_

_Eu estou muito vivo_

_E você é muito forte_

Tomou seu pulso; fraco. A respiração entrecortada. A pele fria. Ao afastar as cobertas de cima dela, percebeu a barriga. O elfo dissera a verdade. Fitou-a com carinho, afastando os cabelos do seu rosto, mesmo pálida, era bonita. Não estava preparado para aquilo, teve medo de tocá-la e então, viu o sangue. Tinha que tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível e levá-la para Hogwarts.

Kimby acabara de entrar no quarto silenciosamente, tinha medo de uma reprimenda por parte de seu amo, mas tudo o que Snape disse foi:

– Volte à Hogwarts e avise Dumbledore. – Enquanto isso, envolveu-a novamente nas cobertas.

O elfo desapareceu no mesmo instante. Tomou-a em seus braços, a cabeça dela encostou em seu peito, e ele baixou seus lábios, beijando-a nos cabelos. Desceu as escadas, entrou na lareira e sumiu nas chamas. Segundos depois estava no escritório do diretor. Minerva e Pomfrey acabavam de entrar e viram, juntamente com Dumbledore, um Snape surgir aturdido, com uma moça nos braços.

Não houve necessidade de troca de palavras, a gravidade do caso era explícita. Atravessaram os corredores rapidamente e chegaram na enfermaria. A cama estava pronta para recebê-la, Snape depositou-a sobre os lençóis, enquanto Pomfrey se aproximou da moça, juntamente com Minerva.

– Agora, Prof. Snape, terei que pedir que saia – disse a enfermeira. – No momento, não há mais nada que possa fazer. Tenho que examiná-la, ver o que há de errado e a extensão do danos.

– Ela perdeu muito sangue – ele balbuciou, ainda fitando-a, deitada ali na sua frente.

– Eu sei, professor, e entendo sua preocupação, mas não adiantará ficar aqui – Pomfrey falou mais suavemente. – Assim que eu descobrir as poções que necessitarei, eu o comunico.

Sem responder, Snape saiu para o corredor onde Dumbledore o esperava. Os olhos azuis posaram sobre a figura de preto.

– Acalme-se, Severus – disse em sua voz bondosa. – Tudo o que puder ser feito para salvá-la e a criança, elas farão.

– Dane-se a criança! – ele vociferou, sentando-se na cadeira e alisando os cabelos negros. – Trouxa idiota! Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo! – Baixou sua cabeça fitando o chão, então murmurou: – Não posso perdê-la, Albus.

– Eu sei, Severus – disse, sentindo pena do homem ali sentado. Por mais que conhecesse Snape, nunca pensara em vê-lo tão sem ação, tão entregue ao desespero. O amor muda um homem, e por mais que a situação não pedisse sorrisos, intimamente ele, Albus Dumbledore, se sentia particularmente feliz.

_Eu não consigo mentir mais_

_Eu caio diante de você_

Eu sinto muito 

_Eu sinto muito_

Os minutos se arrastaram, estavam lá dentro há quase duas horas. Snape se levantou, dando mais um volta pelo corredor, quando as duas mulheres saíram do box onde Roxane estava. Ele se adiantou para Pomfrey, seguido por Dumbledore.

– Vamos, Pomfrey... Como ela está? – Ele correu seus olhos pretos penetrantes de uma para outra, queria detectar qualquer reação. Um mínimo detalhe.

– Eu consegui estancar a hemorragia, e o bebê está fora de perigo. – Ela deu-lhe um pálido sorriso. – É um menino, professor.

– Não quero saber do menino. – Ele estava pálido, as mãos crispadas sobre os próprios braços, buscando por seu autocontrole. – Como está minha esposa? – disse ríspido.

– Infelizmente, temos que esperar que reaja às poções que lhe dei, professor. – Ela o fitou, mas Snape desviara seus olhos para o biombo que isolava a cama onde Roxane estava. – É uma gravidez de risco e vai requerer cuidados, mesmo depois que sair daqui. O melhor a fazer é ficar com ela, vai precisar de carinho quando despertar. Nada a confortaria mais do que encontrá-lo lá. – Snape deu um passo em direção ao biombo, mas foi detido por Minerva.

– Não a perturbe, está bem? – disse com um olhar severo.

Sem lhe responder. Snape se retirou para dentro do cubículo formado pelo biombo, a cama e uma cadeira. Roxane ainda estava pálida, parecia dormir um sono profundo, mas ao menos sua expressão era serena. Ele colocou a cadeira ao lado da cama e segurou as mãos finas entre as suas, ainda estavam frias. Levou-as aos lábios, dando-lhes um beijo, e roçou levemente o polegar sobre elas.

_Minha única esperança_

_(todo o tempo que eu tentei)_

_Minha única paz_

_(para me afastar de você)_

_Minha única alegria_

_Minha única força_

_(eu caí na sua abundante graça)_

_Meu único poder_

_Minha única vida_

_(e amor é onde estou)_

_Meu único amor_

– Eu preciso de você... Fique comigo. – Seu olhar estava perdido no rosto dela, sua voz era quase inaudível e murmurava aquelas palavras como se conjurasse um feitiço. Fechou os olhos, ainda segurando as mãos de Roxane, e deitou sua cabeça sobre elas. – Não pode simplesmente entrar em minha vida, virar meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, me fazer acreditar que vale a pena amar e me deixar sozinho. – Snape levantou os olhos, fitando a barriga coberta pelo lençol, e crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso. – E nos deixar sozinhos – corrigiu, sentindo-se surpreso ao fazer isso.

Ele adormeceu debruçado sobre Roxane. No meio da noite, entretanto, acordou com a ardência insuportável no braço esquerdo. Estava sendo chamado. Esfregou-a com força, por mais que esse incômodo lhe atormentasse, que queimasse sua pele, nada o faria sair dali até que ela abrisse seus olhos, nem mesmo Merlin. Custou a adormecer novamente.

Foi acordado na manhã seguinte por uma voz que sussurrava seu nome suavemente. Snape podia jurar que estava sonhando, mas um leve toque em seu rosto foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração disparar, e deter a mão junto aos seus lábios, beijando-a. Abriu os olhos calmamente, e o rosto de Roxane surgiu por entre as mechas de cabelos castanhos que o emolduravam.

Seu primeiro impulso foi beijar-lhe os lábios, queria senti-los quentes ao seu toque, e foi exatamente o que fez. Tomou-os ternamente, carinhoso, deliciando-se por tê-los novamente em contato com os seus. Roxane sentiu a mesma coisa, sonhara com aquele beijo durante cinco meses, ansiara por aquele toque, como amava aquele homem.

_Constantemente ignorado_

_A dor me consome_

_Mas dessa vez o corte é muito fundo_

_Eu nunca serei enganado de novo_

Ela sorriu minutos depois, afastando seus lábios dos dele, seus olhos se encontraram. As palavras não foram necessárias, buscaram por seus toques; ele pediu, ela entendeu, numa cumplicidade de sentimentos. E antes que se perdessem novamente, Roxane quis fazê-lo sentir a presença de mais alguém, que pedia pelo seu carinho, sua atenção.

– Dê a sua mão – disse suavemente.

Snape a obedeceu, mesmo sem entender o motivo. Roxane abaixou as cobertas e levantou o tecido da camisola que vestia. Ele viu a pele macia esticada sobre o ventre arredondado, sentiu-se desconfortável mas deixou-a conduzir sua mão trêmula, até que tocou a pele dela. Pensou em retirá-la, mas alguma coisa teve a mesma idéia, chutando-o por debaixo da pele dela. Snape sorriu.

Uma imensidão de sentimentos inundou seus pensamentos, havia uma outra vida ali, e isso mexeu com ele. Quis tocá-la mais. Sem prestar atenção no olhar atento de Roxane, escorregou a mão por toda a barriga, tentando senti-lo de novo, em troca, recebeu mais um chute. Ela estava entretida vendo-o interagir com a criança, era tão diferente do que realmente esperava dele, e lembrou-se de "_Uma Virada do Destino_", de sua querida Clausinha, de Hermione grávida. Por minutos se sentiu igual a jovem amiga de Harry Potter sob o toque do Mestre de Poções.

Roxane o fitou mais uma vez, nem parecia o homem de cinco meses atrás. Sorriu, e seus olhos se encontraram. Presos e tão intensos, que as palavras se perderam num turbilhão de emoções. Snape a cobriu com os lençóis e voltando a fitá-la, beijou-a na testa demoradamente.

– Pensei que a perderia – murmurou ao ouvido dela.

– Pensei que já tivesse te perdido – ela respondeu.

– Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha – Snape disse passando os dedos sobre seu rosto. – Não acontecerá de novo.

– Senti sua falta. Eu não queria, mas senti. – Ela o encarou – Desculpe-me não ter contado sobre... – ia continuar, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Está perdoada – disse seco.

– Você não gostou de saber que vai ser pai. – ela retorquiu apreensiva.

– Não. – Ele a fitou malicioso. – Eu gostei de saber que vou ter uma família. – E dizendo isso, beijou seus lábios suavemente. – Vou avisar Pomfrey e Dumbledore que você acordou e está bem. – Levantou-se para sair, mas antes de fazê-lo, disse: – A propósito, é um menino.

Snape a fitou intensamente, vendo o sorriso brincar no rosto dela, e deixou a enfermaria.

_Minha única esperança_

_(todo o tempo que eu tentei)_

_Minha única paz_

_(para me afastar de você)_

_Minha única alegria_

_Minha única força_

_(eu caí na sua abundante graça)_

_Meu único poder_

_Minha única vida_

_(e amor é onde estou)_

_Meu único amor_

_( October – Evanescense )_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Amores meus, flores do meu jardim... Anjos que me deixam reviews belíssimas... OBRIGADA! Naum sei se sou digna de tantas palavras bonitas, mas sei que nunca vou me cansar de agradecer o fato de vcs existirem na minha vida! Bjus no coração de cada uma! Amo vcs!


	20. Chapter 20

_**A Escolha**_

Hogwarts não seria segura aquele ano, tanto Snape quanto Roxane sabiam disso, e ela voltou para a Mansão Prince. Pelo menos até o bebê nascer ela tinha que estar segura, longe de olhos curiosos. Na noite seguinte à sua recuperação, Snape se apresentara a Voldemort, e curiosamente não sofrera nenhuma punição por sua aparente desobediência.

O quanto Voldemort sabia sobre o que realmente se passava com ela, era o que ela se perguntava. Não duvidava que Snape conseguisse esconder seus pensamentos do Mestre, mas tinha que admitir para si mesma que aquela não era uma situação fácil de lidar, e sabia o quanto aqueles sentimentos o afetavam.

Se o rumo da história pudesse seguir corretamente, não temeria; mas ela já o alterara demais, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a Severus. Sua angústia agora crescia a cada dia, a hora da morte de Dumbledore chegava com uma rapidez assustadora, e ela por sua vez, não comentara nada com ninguém sobre esse fato.

Deliberadamente escondera a morte do diretor de seu marido, Snape só saberia o que teria que fazer quando chegasse a hora. As conseqüências desse fato eram de grande importância para o fim de Voldemort, não podia alterá-lo. Sabia que estava jogando Snape no abismo que elas e suas amigas tanto temiam quando escreviam, mas estando ali dentro da história, não via outra maneira de ajudar Harry, ou todos a sua volta.

Sua escolha foi: Dumbledore deveria morrer para Snape poder agir, e Harry matar Voldemort. Ela já decidira, não interviria, não contaria nada, e pagaria o preço. Acataria a escolha que Snape fizera há muito tempo, não se sentia no direito de mudar o curso da história; muitos já haviam morrido por aquele ideal, não poria tudo a perder por uma ambição pessoal.

Aprendera com Severus que muitas vezes os sentimentos atrapalham a razão, encobrindo a realidade dos fatos. Concordara em não se expor até Pedro nascer, mas se sentisse que Snape corria perigo, que estaria a um passo da morte, ela mesma não ficaria de braços cruzados esperando esses acontecimentos baterem a sua porta. Estava imersa nesses pensamentos, tudo corria dentro do esperado embora Snape continuasse a passar a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts; sabia que a situação piorava com a chegada do final do ano letivo.

Ele deixara ordens expressas a Kimby para que o procurasse caso houvesse qualquer problema. Muitos de seus fins de semanas eram perdidos em Spinner's End, na companhia de Rabicho, o que dificultava a justificativa de sua ausência por muitas horas, ou até mesmo o simples fato de sair dali. Roxane tinha a total consciência de que ele tinha um bom motivo para permanecer tão distante: evitar que o Lorde soubesse da existência do filho. Ele já fizera isso uma vez, quando a deixara na noite da festa da Mansão Lestrange, negando tudo o que sentia. No entanto, dessa vez ela não tinha mais dúvidas de que ele a amava, tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Roxane fitava o céu escuro, não tardaria a desabar uma tempestade. Foi até a janela e fechou-as, juntamente com as pesadas cortinas. Não adiantaria ficar ali entregue aos seus receios, remoendo-os. Desceu para jantar, sozinha como sempre, e suspirou. Viu Kimby olhá-la sorridente, em troca deu-lhe o mesmo sorriso. Comeu tudo obedientemente e voltou para seu quarto. Eram as recomendações de Pomfrey, exigências de Severus, sob a supervisão de Kimby. Faltavam menos de três meses para Pedro nascer, não seria agora que iria esmorecer.

Leu um pouco e deitou-se para dormir. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, dentro de uma casinha decrépita, envoltos em preto. Acordou com o barulho do vento rugindo pelas frestas da janela. A intensidade da chuva fazia com que os pingos de água fossem arremessados com fúria de encontro às paredes de pedra da Mansão. Inquietou-se, aquela não parecia ser uma tempestade normal.

Roxane se levantou, andou pelo quarto, algo revolvia em seu coração. Saiu para os corredores vazios da Mansão. Percorreu-os silenciosamente, não queria acordar Kimby e ter que agüentar uma série de recomendações ditas pelo Elfo, já as sabia de cor. Mas aquela angústia esmagava seu coração, começou a temer o desconhecido.

Pedro agora também se pronunciava. Remexia em sua barriga, empurrando com os pézinhos e cotovelos a fina camada de pele que o envolvia. Acariciou-o na tentativa de aquietá-lo, e a si mesma. Os trovões rugiram lá fora e os relâmpagos iluminaram o céu. O frio da noite penetrou em seus ossos, e Roxane sentiu seu coração acelerar junto com o do bebê.

Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, mas tudo o que vinha à sua mente era a imagem de uma sala mal iluminada, onde um vulto negro entrava pela porta cambaleante. Estacou, levando as mãos aos lábios, os olhos arregalados de pavor, e sem pensar mais um instante, deu meia volta e voltou até a escadaria. Parecia uma eternidade com o peso extra que carregava, mas tinha que ser rápida. Conhecia muito bem aquela sala, e homem dentro das pesadas vestes negras.

Precipitou escada abaixo vendo a cena de seu inconsciente se materializar na sua frente. Severus entrou trôpego pela porta, indo de encontro a poltrona, e deixou-se cair sobre ela. Roxane o alcançou segundos depois, e para seu desespero, viu-o cheio de escoriações pelo rosto e braços. Snape a fitou longamente, trazendo-a de encontro ao si. _Pelo menos está consciente _– pensou.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou suave, enquanto passava a mão sobre o rosto dele.

– Nada que com que deva se preocupar...– respondeu ainda com a respiração descompassada. – Nada pelo qual eu já não tenha passado outras vezes.

– Outra missão estúpida Severus? – murmurou. E olhando-o atentamente, seus olhos castanhos analisando a figura do marido, disse nervosa: - Você foi torturado! – Ele viu os olhos dela turvarem.

– Acalme-se. – ele trouxe o rosto dela até o seu, e passou a mão suavemente sobre ele, acarinhando-a. – Eu já estou bem.

- O que ele queria dessa vez? – perguntou aninhada nos braços dele, tentando afastar as imagens que lhe vinham a mente.

- Saber onde você está escondida. – Deu-lhe um meio sorriso – O Lorde não é tolo. Não pense que foi fácil fazê-lo aceitar que eu a tenha deixado e Dumbledore escondido-a de mim.

– Quando isso irá terminar? – perguntou alisando os cabelos negros do marido.

– Quando aquele fedelho do Potter matá-lo – respondeu amargo. – Às vezes gostaria de eu mesmo fazer isso e terminar com essa insanidade.

– E colocar tudo pelo que lutaram a perder? – seus olhos castanhos penetraram nos olhos dele. Escondendo dele que pensava o mesmo.

– Estou cansado disso tudo, Roxane. – Snape a puxou, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Encostou seu rosto na barriga proeminente, dando-lhe um beijo. – Não quero pensar mais nisso hoje. Senti sua falta.

– Também senti muito a sua. – ela o envolveu nos braços, fechando os olhos.

Sabia que a dor que ele sentia no momento não era provocada pelas feridas; era algo mais profundo, algo que ela não podia tocar; um corte que nunca se fechava. Roxane o afagou ainda mais de encontro ao seu peito, permanecendo algum tempo acariciando seus cabelos, seu rosto. Quando o sentiu mais calmo, falou:

– Preciso cuidar dos cortes, Severus. – E colocou-se de pé.

– Deixe, eu mesmo faço isso – disse retirando a varinha das vestes e apontando-a para os ferimentos um a um, conjurando um feitiço. – Pronto, está feito.

Ela sorriu, aproximando-se de seus lábios, e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

– Consegue se arrastar até meus lençóis, professor? – indagou maliciosa, virando-se e saindo em direção à escada.

– Gostaria de poder fazer muito mais que simplesmente me arrastar até sua cama – ele crispou os lábios devolvendo-lhe o cinismo.

– Nossa cama, professor – retorquiu subindo os degraus. – Vou pensar no seu caso, mesmo assim.

– Como queira. – Snape se colocou de pé e caminhou até onde ela estava.

Ela já havia chegado ao topo da escada quando ele a puxou, beijando-a nos lábios. Roxane o afastou sorrindo e perguntou:

– O que está pretendendo fazer comigo, professor?

– Nada que meu filho não possa permitir. – Fitou-a com ternura, e se aproximando de seu ouvido, sussurrou: – Vou beijá-la a noite inteira.

– Severus... – ela o repreendeu.

– Beijos, Sra. Snape – disse ao chegarem ao quarto. – Beijos inocentes.

– Inocentes? – ela abriu a porta e entrou.

– Sim... – ele a seguiu, fechando-a atrás de si.

Snape havia parado junto a porta fechada fitando a figura a sua frente. Roxane por sua vez virou-se para olhá-lo, e sorriu ao vê-lo tão absorto em sua pessoa. Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso crispando seus lábios, enquanto ela andava em sua direção. Encostou-se na porta esperando-a mais próxima, Roxane parou a centímetros dos lábios dele, encarando-o.

Ergueu a mão tocando de leve os lábios dele, Snape fechou os olhos ante aquele toque quente sobre sua pele. Ela afastou a mecha de cabelo que sempre teimava em cair sobre o rosto dele num carinho intenso que terminou entrelaçando os outros fios pretos nos dedos, trazendo-o abrigado em sua boca.

As mãos dele deslizaram sobre as costas dela, subindo até a nuca, impedindo-a de desvencilhar-se de seu toque. O desejo de seus corpos tomaram conta de suas almas, aquecendo-as e o beijo se intensificou. As línguas ávidas que se envolviam, deixando-os alheios a tudo, impedindo-os de pensar em qualquer coisa que não o fato de estarem ali e de pertencerem um ao outro. O mundo lá fora podia esperar.

_Meu bem eu quero você_

_Meu bem eu preciso de você_

_Você é a única com quem me preocupo o bastante para dar atenção_

_Talvez eu seja um louco_

_Mas apenas não posso viver sem seu amor e afeição_

_Dando me a direção_

_Como uma luz e me guiar através do meu escuro mundo_

_Ultimamente eu tenho rezado_

_Para que você sempre fique, ao meu lado_

_Antes as emoções apenas passavam por minha vida_

_Sentindo tudo ao acaso e sem saber exatamente o por que_

_Ultimamente eu tenho rezado_

_Para que você sempre fique, ao meu lado_

_Antes as emoções apenas passavam por minha vida_

_Então você surgiu e me fez rir e fez chorar_

_E você me ensinou o por que_

_Meu bem eu quero você_

_Meu bem eu preciso de você_

_E levou tanto tempo para te encontrar_

_( Baby I'm a want you - Bread )_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Agradeço á todas pelas reviews doces do último caps, e dedico esse caps em especial á minha cunhada, Andy! Bjus lindas! Amo vcs demais _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Pedro**_

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, espreguiçando-se demoradamente, encontrou um par de olhos pretos fitando-a, e sem que ela esperasse, beijou seus lábios.

– Feliz Aniversário, Sra. Snape – ele crispou os lábios. – Não esperava que eu fosse lembrar disso...

– Não esperava que soubesse disso – ela retorquiu. – Como soube que faço aniversário hoje?

– Para que servem os dados da sua carteira de identidade trouxa – ele desdenhou –, além é claro, de me informar que realmente não era casada?

– Você agora anda me espionando Sr. Snape? – deu-lhe um olhar falsamente zangado.

– E não é o que sei fazer melhor? - disse cínico.

– Há controvérsias – Ela se aproximou do ouvido dele, sorrindo, e sussurrou: – Prefiro você me beijando – completou tomando os lábios dele com os seus, ardorosamente.

Snape se deixou levar pelo calor dos lábios dela, suas mãos passearam livremente pelos seus corpos. As respirações aceleraram, mas a presença de mais alguém entre eles os trouxe de volta ao normal. Afastaram-se, ainda se fitando.

– Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dar. – Seus olhos pretos se tornaram brilhantes. – É uma jóia de família, não tenho muitas, mas essa é particularmente especial

Roxane deitou seu olhar castanho sobre ele, surpresa com o presente. Se o fato dele saber seu aniversário já a deixara sem graça, aquele gesto carinhoso, pouco comum dele, a tomava de assalto. Ela deixou-se sorrir timidamente, enquanto ele retirava alguma coisa do bolso do roupão preto que vestia.

Entre os seus dedos estava um fino cordão de ouro com um pingente delicado em forma de coração. Ele aproximou as mãos com a correntinha até o pescoço dela, Roxane levantou os cabelos compridos, e inclinando-se sobre ela, ele o fechou, deslizando suavemente os dedos por sua nuca. Trouxe os lábios dela até sua boca, beijando-os.

– Há mais uma coisa que quero lhe mostrar – disse afastando-se dos lábios dela. – Esse coração é um relicário, sabe o que é, não?

– Sim, seu interior é vazado – respondeu, descendo os dedos até o pingente. – O que você fez?

– Abra-o – falou autoritário.

Roxane o encarou, destravando o fecho imperceptível do objeto, e diante de seus olhos, surgiu a foto deles no dia do casamento, num momento em que inesperadamente, estavam felizes. Ela sorriu.

– Você saiu bem. Achei que não gostasse de fotos – disse desviando o olhar da foto para ele –, aliás, não sabia que tínhamos fotos do nosso casamento.

– Não gosto – disse frio. – Foi tirada sem a minha permissão.

– Obrigada – disse amável, evitando que ele se aborrecesse com o assunto. – É lindo!

– Achei que gostaria – ele se levantou. – Eu o protegi com um feitiço, só você pode abrí-lo. Assim evitamos quaisquer problemas desagradáveis.

– Sim, professor – Roxane respondeu debochada.

– Tenho que voltar à Hogwarts – foi até a porta, abrindo-a. – Encontro-a lá embaixo em alguns minutos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e o viu desaparecer pela porta. Pôs-se de pé, caminhou até o espelho do lavabo, e admirou sorridente o presente que ele lhe dera. Mordeu o lábio inferior, abriu novamente o relicário, olhando a foto que se mexia. Ficou algum tempo absorta em seus pensamentos, e saindo do estado de transe, lembrou-se que Snape a esperava no andar debaixo. Vestiu-se apressadamente e desceu as escadas.

– Por que demorou tanto? – um Snape particularmente aborrecido a esperava em frente à lareira.

– Acha que carregar essa barriga de uma lado para o outro é uma tarefa fácil? – disse cínica.

– Não – bufou. Trouxe-a para perto e beijou seus lábios. – Cuide-se.

Roxane deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, vendo-o entrar na lareira. Sempre sentia um aperto em seu coração quando o via sumir entre as chamas, e dessa vez, não foi diferente. Assim que Snape desapareceu, ela fechou os olhos. _Quando o verei novamente?_ – pensou sentando-se no sofá e, levando as mãos a barriga, afagou-a.

As semanas se passaram, completando um mês que ela não via Snape. Kimby seguia ao pé da letra as ordens do amo, mantinha-a sobre vigilância constante. Tinha ordens de levá-la imediatamente à Hogwarts caso ela se sentisse mal, e foi o que fez quando a viu cambalear ao se levantar da cama para o jantar, quase desmaiar, e depois contrair sua feições como se sentisse dor. Desta vez ele não iria esperar mais nada.

O elfo avisou a enfermeira de Hogawarts e levou-a para a escola sob protestos. Madame Ponfrey a viu surgir pela porta da enfermaria com um sorriso nos lábios. Dispensou o elfo e a conduziu até uma cama, fazendo-a deitar.

– O que está sentindo? – disse suavemente, enquanto passava a varinha sobre seu ventre.

– Apenas uma pontada abaixo da barriga, nada demais. – Roxane tentou demonstrar calma, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao sentir novamente a mesma dor. – Não pode estar na hora, estou de sete meses, Pomfrey.

– Como havia lhe dito antes, sua gravidez requeria cuidados por ser de risco – ela continuava deslizando a varinha por seu ventre. – Acredito que seu filho não queira mais ficar ai dentro, apesar de estar tudo bem com ambos. – Ela sorriu calmamente. – Você está em trabalho de parto, vai ficar quietinha onde está, entendeu?

– Não tenho escolha – disse contrafeita.

– Vou avisar o diretor – concluiu Pomfrey.

– E Severus? – ela perguntou.

– Infelizmente ele não está na escola, senhora – disse uma voz calma que encheu a enfermaria. – Teve que se ausentar após o jantar, um contratempo.

– Prof. Dumbledore, eu ia mandar avisá-lo – disse a enfermeira.

– Não há problemas, Pomfrey. Kimby o fez assim que o mandou embora daqui – disse bondosamente. – Tentou achar o Prof. Snape, e como não o encontrou no castelo, veio até mim. – E virando-se para Roxane: – Se me permitir, senhora, eu lhe farei companhia.

– Obrigada, professor – Roxane respondeu suave. – Sei o quanto é ocupado, não há necessidade.

– Faço questão, senhora – ele a fitou com os olhinhos azuis intensos.

– Se realmente faz questão – ela sorriu –, está bem, adoraria ter companhia.

Pomfrey se retirou, enquanto Dumbledore conjurava uma cadeira e se sentava próximo à cama. A noite se aprofundou, e com ela, as contrações mais próximas umas das outras, até que se tornaram praticamente contínuas. O diretor havia se retirado de perto dela, e a enfermeira colocara um biombo ao redor da cama.

Minerva fora chamada, e agora as duas estavam ao redor da cama; não foi necessário mais que uma hora para que o choro infantil invadisse a enfermaria. Minutos depois, Pomfrey saiu do box com o bebê nos braços, mostrando-o à Dumbledore e, antes de sumir atrás da porta de vidro, disse:

– Pode vê-la, diretor.

Dumbledore ultrapassou os limites do biombo, juntando-se a Minerva ao lado da cama.

– Como se sente? – ele indagou.

– Bem, muito bem – sorriu sem jeito, e fitou a entrada do box esperançosa.

– Descanse agora, criança – ele disse calmo. – Em breve ele estará de volta.

– O diretor está certo, querida. Você fez muito esforço. – Minerva sorriu-lhe afetuosamente. – Tem que repousar o máximo possível. A poção que Pomfrey lhe deu irá fazê-la dormir. Voltaremos mais tarde, não é, Albus?

– Certamente. – Deu-lhe outro de seus sorrisos paternais. – Virei vê-la amanhã cedo.

– Obrigada – disse Roxane já sonolenta. – Eu gostaria de esperar por... – mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

Seus olhos pesaram, e ela adormeceu. Em seguida, os dois bruxos deixaram a enfermaria. Acordou com algo se remexendo em contato com seu corpo. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, e os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar o ambiente permitiram que ela visse melhor o bebê deitado ao seu lado. Os cabelos escuros, os olhos pretos intensos, a pele rosada, e grandes bochechas.

Segurou as mãosinhas pequenas entre a sua, ele a levou a boca, e ela sorrindo, retirou-a. Acomodou-se melhor nos travesseiros, e o trouxe para seu colo. Baixou a alça da camisola deixando o seio à mostra, o que o pequeno entendeu como um convite, e abocanhou-o, sugando-o avidamente. Ela sorriu, passando a mão sobre a cabecinha dele.

Quando levantou seus olhos para entrada do box pode ver Severus parado, com o olhar perdido na figura dos dois. Aproximou-se da cama devagar, como se hesitasse sobre o que deveria fazer. Percebendo a presença de mais alguém em cena, o menino largou o bico e tentou olhar para cima da sua cabecinha.

Snape continuava aturdido. Roxane cobriu-se com a camisola, ajeitou o pequeno na manta e, sorrindo para o bebê, disse:

– Papai vai colocá-lo para arrotar. – Sentindo-o firme entre as cobertas, estendeu-o para Snape. – Vamos, Severus, segure-o. – O vendo olhá-la preocupado, disse suave: – É seu filho, não vai mordê-lo. – Ainda hesitante, ele se aproximou de ambos. – Não tenha medo, não é tão frágil quanto aparenta. – Snape o pegou desajeitadamente nos braços. – Isso mesmo, agora coloque uma de sua mãos atrás do pescocinho dele, e o mantenha na posição vertical, encostado em seu ombro. – Obedientemente ele fez exatamente o que ela mandara com cuidado. Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ela concluiu: – Pronto, dê apenas uns leves tapinhas em suas costas de baixo para cima.

Snape se concentrou em fazer o que era pedido, apesar de estar totalmente sem jeito; segundos depois, o bebê soltava um som abafado. Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha para Roxane, ela sorriu-lhe novamente.

– Está pegando o jeito, professor – disse com desdém. – É só uma questão de tempo, e estará até trocando fraldas. – Obteve um olhar fulminante em troca. No entanto, Pedro havia deitado a cabcinha no ombro de Snape e fechara os olhos ao sentir que estava seguro, e esse pequeno gesto o fez desejar nunca mais tirá-lo de seus braços. Ao perceber isso Roxane sussurou: – Não apresentei nosso filho, não é? – Sorriu. – Esse, Severus, é Pedro.

Snape trouxe o pequeno embrulho até seu campo de visão. Pedro abriu lentamnte os olhos tentando identificá-lo e sorriu ao fazê-lo. O pai agora notava-lhe os cabelos escuros, os olhos pretos, e sentindo-o vivo e parte de si mesmo, crispou os lábios numa linha fina devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. Pedro soltou outro som abafado.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Eu dedico esse caps em especial á minha filha Ju e a minha netinha que vai chegar logo, logo, a Mari!!!!!!! Amo vcs meus amores!!!! Obrigada á todas minhas lindas e filhas, meus tesouros... Obrigada por tudo! Amo vcs demais!


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Perda**_

Fazia quatro meses que Pedro nascera, e Snape não aprendera a trocar fraldas. Ela sorriu ao terminar de colocar uma fralda no filho; era realmente muito complicado. O menino sorriu-lhe de volta balançando um chocalho, e Roxane pegou-o no colo. Quase no mesmo instante, um estalido as suas costas a fez virar, deparando-se com Kimby.

– Notícias? – seus olhos brilharam.

Ele assentiu, passando às mãos dela um envelope meio amassado e sumiu numa mesura. Rompeu o lacre, e seus olhos percorreram, ávidos, todo o pergaminho. Demorou-se nas últimas linhas, dobrou-o novamente, guardando-o dentro das vestes. Abraçou o filho fortemente contra o peito e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. O menino, indiferente, colocava o chocalho na boca. Roxane não gostara do conteúdo da carta.

Havia passado quase uma hora, até que tomou uma decisão. Enquanto isso, Pedro se entretinha com os desenhos que se mexiam no teto do seu quarto e emitia alguns sons risonhos. Num esforço contínuo, ela fitou o bebê deitado no berço, que tentava apanhar os desenho sob sua cabeça.

Saiu do quarto dele em direção ao seu, pegou uma capa preta, e desceu as escadas. Pediu que Kimby aparecesse com um murmúrio dos lábios, e assim o elfo o fez. A pequena figura de grandes olhos estava agora a fitando com interesse.

– Escute, Kimby – disse pausadamente –, preciso que cuide do Pedro até eu voltar, sim?

O elfo estava a ponto de inquiri-la, mas a voz dela soou autoritária:

– Não me pergunte nada, isso é uma ordem. Já está anoitecendo, tenho que ser rápida. – Pegou um pouco do pó escuro e se dirigiu à lareira. – Volto assim que puder. Hogwarts – dizendo isso, sumiu nas chamas verdes crepitantes.

Um par de olhos pretos fitou a lareira, que emitiu uns estalidos, e viu Roxane emergir das chamas, parando no meio de seu escritório. Ele estreitou seu olhar sobre ela, deslizando suavemente da cadeira até sua frente. Por motivos um tanto quanto óbvios, Snape parecia furioso com sua presença ali. Ela fingiu não perceber, e ele a interpelou, raivoso:

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – sibilou – A carta que lhe enviei não foi clara o suficiente?

– Foi justamente o que me trouxe aqui – ela rebateu.

– Volte imediatamente para a Mansão! – ele rosnou. – Quero-a o mais longe possível daqui.

– Eu não vou – ela disse firme. Os olhos castanhos dentro dos dele, intensos. – Não até que esteja terminado.

– O que sabe exatamente sobre o que está para acontecer, Roxane? – Seu tom era ameaçador. Snape a encarou, enquanto a segurava pelos pulsos e sibilava: - Você sabe cada passo que devo dar, cada detalhe das cenas... – as palavras morreram em seus lábios e ele a soltou, deixando os olhos escuros dentro dos dela antes de continuar: - Foi por isso que veio, não é?

– Sim, sei exatamente o que está para acontecer, e não há nada que possa impedir os acontecimentos dessa noite – respondeu, tentando ignorar o tom de voz dele. – Dumbledore está certo. As coisas devem seguir seu rumo, ele deve morrer.

– Seguir seu rumo? – Seus olhos cintilaram ao confrontarem os castanhos. Snape deu um passo para frente, agarrando-a pelos ombros. Apertando os dedos contra sua pele sob a capa, com força – É isso que vê no significado da morte de Dumbledore?

– Não – ela encarou os pretos insolentes –, mas é necessário. Há muito mais coisas envolvidas e é por isso que ele deve morrer. Muitas coisas irão mudar, e precisa ser assim se acreditamos no mesmo que ele.

– Eu não dei muita atenção quando aquela louca da Trelawney previu a morte dele – ele hesitou, mas os olhos dela estavam dentro dos seus –, e tenho certeza absoluta que Draco terminou sua tarefa aqui, apesar dele não ter me dito nada. – Snape a encarou mais uma vez, soltando-a – Se eu estiver certo, como acredito que estou...

– Você se tornará o mais fiel Comensal da Morte de Lord Voldemort – ela murmurou as palavras, temendo a dor que causariam à ambos.

– Não, Roxane – ele retorquiu, furioso. – Eu não vou matá-lo, já disse isso para aquele velho teimoso.

– Você o fará, Severus – ela passou os dedos no rosto dele. – Por isso eu vim, sabia que você hesitaria por minha causa e de Pedro, mas... – ela baixou seus olhos – não é hora para você deixar seus sentimentos falarem mais alto. Você fez um voto com Narcissa, e outro com Dumbledore. – Seus olhos marejaram e ela encarou os dele mais uma vez. – Eu não quero um herói morto, está me entendo? – Estavam presos um no outro – Eu quero o Comensal vivo!

– Você sabe o que está me pedindo? – ele disse frio.

– Sei, - o fitou intensamente – Não posso te perder, talvez ainda haja uma chance de mantê-lo vivo. E eu acredito nisso, assim como Dumbledore, talvez esta também seja a única maneira de liquidar Voldemort.

– A morte de Dumbledore não irá me resgatar! Você não entende? – Snape urrava dentro das quatro paredes de seu escritório - Não há chances, não há volta. Você deveria saber disso melhor que eu. – O ar pesou em volta deles. Snape respirou com dificuldade. – Entende por que não queria me casar? Eu fiz escolhas das quais não posso fugir. – Encarou-a. - Se desistisse de fazer o que me pede, lhes daria ao menos um nome digno! – rosnou. E diante dos olhos castanhos cheios de pavor, perguntou vencido: – É isso mesmo o que quer? Que eu o mate?

– Sim... – sussurrou. – É o que você faria antes de eu entrar nessa história, é o que tem que acontecer. Eu não tenho o direito de mudá-la.

– Eu tenho, desde que você entrou na minha vida, tenho todo direito! – ele esbravejou. – Preciso pensar em vocês, e isso faz toda a diferença.

– Não, não faz – as lágrimas escorreram. – Se você recuar, Voldemort será vitorioso, e tudo pelo que todos lutaram será em vão. Você é Severus Snape, e eu o amo por isso. O homem que eu amo não hesitaria, faria o que tem que ser feito. Foi por esse motivo que eu casei com ele! – Roxane o encarou, arfando. E agarrando-lhe a gola das vestes, trouxe-o para perto de seus lábios, e sussurrou: – Me ame...

_Digo a ela que eu estarei esperando_

_No lugar de costume_

_Com o esgotamento e o cansaço_

_E não há escapatória_

_Preciso de uma mulher_

_Você tem que saber_

_Como o forte tornasse fraco_

_E o rico tornasse pobre_

Os olhos de Snape prenderam os dela, sorvendo-os. As mãos posaram em sua nuca, colando seus lábios aos dele, num beijo ardente. As bocas se devoraram, enquanto as mãos hábeis deslizaram por seu corpo, retirando suas vestes. Estava nua, ele a abrigou junto a si, sem deixar de beijá-la, afogando-se naquele mar de sensações inebriantes, entorpecedoras.

_Escravo do amor, ohh_

_Escravo do amor_

Ela desabotoou um a um os botões das vestes dele, sentindo a pele morna tocar seu corpo. Estremeceram, e uma onda de calor emanou de seus corpos. As mãos de ambos passearam livremente por suas peles, desejosas, exigentes. Snape deslizou os lábios até seu pescoço, depositando ali pequenos beijos, ela arfou. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros, trazendo-os de volta aos seus lábios, mordendo-os gentilmente, instigando-os. Tocou os seios dela com as pontas dos dedos, ela gemeu.

_Você está correndo comigo_

_Não toque o chão_

_Nós estamos com o coração impaciente_

_Não estamos acorrentados e atados_

_O céu está queimando_

_Um oceano de chamas_

_Ainda que seu mundo esteja mudando_

_Eu serei o mesmo_

A urgência dos seus corpos era incontrolável. Ele a guiou até a parede atrás deles, livrando-se de sua calça com um gesto de varinha. Ergueu-a do chão, prensando-a contra a pedra fria, e ela enlaçou sua pélvis com as pernas, comprimindo-a contra a sua, exigindo que ele a possuísse. Os lábios, inchados pelos beijos, ainda se mantinham presos, molhados. Ele a penetrou, enterrando-se dentro dela, sentindo-a contrair em toda sua volta. Arquejaram juntos, pulsantes, derramando-se.

_Escravo do amor, na, na, na, na_

_Ohh, na, na, na, na_

_Escravo do amor_

_Não, eu não posso escapar_

_Eu sou um escravo do amor_

Seus olhos encontraram-se, saciados. As bocas entreabertas, como se um último gemido de prazer escapasse delas, mudas. O suor brotava de cada poro de seus corpos, enquanto deslizaram suavemente até o chão, abraçados. As respirações aceleradas, a pele quente, ainda vibrante. Snape enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos castanhos dela, enquanto a mantinha presa em seus braços.

– O que mais você sabe que eu deveria saber? – sussurrou em sua orelha.

– Deixe-me ver... – ela sorriu, aninhando-se no calor do corpo dele. Snape conjurou uma coberta, colocando-a sobre eles. – Bom, eu tenho uma amiga que tem um sentimento de amizade profundo por você – ela o encarou.

– Amizade? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Devo anotar isso, é a primeira vez que desperto esse sentimento em alguém. – Ele a abraçou mais forte – Qual o nome dela?

– Fer – respondeu curta.

– Fer? – olhou-a desconfiado. – Não me parece um nome... comum, não acha?

– Acho que é o suficiente no momento – retorquiu aborrecida.

– Está com ciúmes! – disse com bravata.

– Seu interesse, professor, pode levá-lo à algumas revelações surpreendentes. – Sorriu-lhe cínica.

– Diga-me, já tive muitos flertes amorosos nessas fanfics? – ele olhou-a curioso.

– Iria se assustar com o que você é capaz de fazer nelas. – Não conseguiu esconder um novo sorriso, ao pensar na "Aposta" de Lud . – Sabe, o mais leve na minha opinião, é o seu relacionamento amoroso com a Hermione. – Roxane o encarou, analisando sua reação e lembrando de suas amigas das madrugadas: Fer, Su, Bia e Sandy. Todas apaixonadas pelo par SS/HG.

– Eu e a insuportável sabe-tudo? – Ele a olhou intrigado. – Sinceramente, a imaginação de vocês supera a minha. Decididamente não estou preparado para saber de minhas "outras aventuras", é melhor parar de perguntar enquanto é tempo.

– Acho bom. – disse, beijando seus lábios. – Ou vai ter que aturar meu ciúmes, professor – completou desdenhosa.

Snape a fitou intensamente e crispou os lábios, sussurrando ao seu ouvido: - Não importa o que aconteça essa noite, saiba que você foi a melhor parte da minha vida. Roxane fechou os olhos absorvendo as palavras, o toque. As lágrimas rolaram, enquanto sentia os lábios dele em sua testa num beijo terno.

A noite havia se aprofundado há muito tempo, e eles não haviam percebido, entregues à sua paixão. Ele se ergueu, pegando as roupas espalhadas e vestindo-as. Roxane o imitou. Não tardaria a chegar o momento dele agir, ela suspirou.

_A tempestade está parando_

_Ou só parece?_

_Nós estamos jovens demais para ter a razão_

_Também crescidos demais para sonhar_

Ele fitou os jardins da escola através das vidraças encantadas da sua sala. Sua expressão era dura, as linhas do maxilar estavam tensas, e seus olhos adquiriram o frio impenetrável de sempre. Roxane se aproximou vagorasamente da figura envolta em pretos e abraçou-a por trás. Num impulso, ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, prendendo-a ao seu corpo.

_Agora volte_

_Seu rosto é meu_

_Eu posso ouvir sua risada_

_Eu posso ver seu sorriso_

Ela encostou sua cabeça nas costas dele, sentindo seu batimento acelerado, respirando sândalo. Um barulho às costas deles os fizeram sair daquele momento particular, íntimo. O prof. Flitwick entrara no escritório de Snape, e olhava de um para outro aturdido. Snape se adiantou para ir ao seu encontro, mas Roxane o deteve.

– Chegou a hora, Severus – murmurou. – Faça o tem que fazer, está me entendendo?

Ele a olhou fixamente, os olhos castanhos estavam úmidos, e o desejo de não sair do lado dela latejou. Controlou-se, afastando todos esses pensamentos de sua mente, esvaziando-a. Foi até o professor, que transbordou toda a situação no castelo, enquanto Roxane os seguia com os olhos, atenta a tudo.

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Escravo do amor_

_Não, eu não posso escapar_

_Eu sou um escravo do amor_

Snape voltou até ela, tocou suavemente seu rosto com os dedos, guardando aquele toque em sua memória. Beijou-a ternamente, e virando-se na direção do professor, a varinha em punho, lançou um feitiço nele. Flitwick tombou desacordado. Roxane o fitou atônita.

– Um a menos em meu caminho – ele respondeu ao olhar dela com palavras. – Considere feito, Sra. Snape – completou, dirigindo-se para a porta.

– Eu o amo! – ela gritou em sua direção. As palavras o alcançaram, antes dele transpor o batente. Snape se virou fitando-a demoradamente.

– Isso agora não importa – ele rebateu frio.

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Escravo do amor_

_Não, eu não posso escapar_

_Eu sou um escravo do amor_

_( Slave to Love – 9 ½ Semanas de Amor )_

Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Roxane fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorreram livres sobre seu rosto, dirigiu-se a lareira. Atirando o pó ao chão, disse o mais claro possível diante do seu choro: – Mansão Prince! – As imagens do escritório vazio do Mestre de Poções encheram sua mente pela última vez. Estava feito.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Afff... Nossa foi difícil escrever esse caps, mas eu gostei do resultado... Hihihihihi... Espero que todas vcs também! Muuiiitoooo obrigada pelas reviews fofas que me deram, saibam que essa humilde autora se sente honrada em tê-las aqui. Muitos bjos no coração! Amo Vcs!!!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Trouxa**_

Os olhos úmidos fitavam a vidraça, a imagem de Severus dançando à sua frente, na névoa erguida em meio às lágrimas. Snape deixava o escritório nas masmorras em direção a Torre de Astronomia. O som da porta fechando-se num estrondo ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-a estremecer.

A única certeza em seu coração era a de que, apesar da dor que sentia nos últimos meses, tomara a decisão certa. Como queria tê-lo de volta, dormindo essas noites ao seu lado, sentindo seu cheiro; mas quem se deitava toda a noite em sua cama era o medo e a angústia. _Onde ele está? Como ele está?_– essas perguntas rondavam sua cabeça durante o dia inteiro.

A sensação de que o atirara de encontro à morte preenchia cada espaço descoberto pelo calor daquele corpo junto ao seu, dos lábios que a sufocavam de beijos, dos braços que a prendiam apertada, retirando a pouca sanidade que tinha quando estava com ele. Achava que era tão forte, que agüentaria o quanto fosse necessário, mas se enganara; era humana. Humana até demais; uma maldita trouxa idiota, como ele sempre dissera.

Lutava toda noite contra o desespero e a sensação de perda que se assomava aos seus demais temores. Fechou os olhos, virando-se para fitar a cama, onde o corpinho de um menino de 10 meses esperava por ela. Trouxera Pedro para dormir com ela na cama de Severus, talvez isso a confortasse um pouco e a fizesse dormir.

As últimas noites foram passadas na biblioteca, procurando por livros que não foram devorados na gravidez, e por incrível que pudesse parecer, achara alguns sobre Artes das Trevas. Essa era a matéria predileta de Severus... _Severus... Severus_ – era só nele que pensava, na tortura que isso representava para ambos.

Fitou novamente o menino dormindo, os cabelos escuros que caíam como cortinas em seu rostinho rosado; exceto pelo nariz, era uma cópia fiel de Snape. Aproximou-se da cama, sentando na beira, e com as pontas dos dedos afastou levemente os cabelos. Se estivesse acordado, aqueles olhos pretos estariam fitando-a, sorridentes.

Depositou um beijo em sua testa, acariciando suas bochechas, essa era a parte que teria de Severus eternamente. Deu um meio sorriso ante a esse pensamento e, deitando-se ao seu lado, adormeceu abraçada a ele. Pensando que onde estivesse, Snape não teria o conforto que ela tinha ali, não teria paz nem tranqüilidade. Ele voltara a tudo que queria negar nos últimos meses.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade; Pedro estava sentado ao seu lado e a sacudia balbuciando _ma-ma_. Ela sorriu trazendo-o até seu rosto, dando um beijo suave nas suas bochechas rosadas. O menino, por sua vez, bateu palmas dando gritinhos de alegria. Ao contrário dela, seu filho era puro contentamento.

Nos últimos dias, ele tinha aprendido a dar alguns passos e cambaleava pela casa segurando em tudo que via pela sua frente. Até em Kimby ele havia se apoiado no dia anterior, ela e o elfo soltaram várias risadas diante do feito dele. Saindo de seus pensamentos, deixou-se escorregar para fora da cama e, depois de colocar uma roupa decente, pegou-o no colo.

Pedro resolveu se entreter com o relicário que Severus lhe dera, e ela, por sua vez, pronunciou as palavras que ele ensinara. O pingente se abriu, revelando seu conteúdo, o que prendeu mais ainda a atenção do filho. A foto se mexia, e ele sorriu. Apontando o dedinho na direção de Snape, disse:

– Pa-pa.

Roxane fechou os olhos, escondendo as lágrimas. Com a voz embargada, murmurou ao menino:

– Sim, é o papai, meu anjo. – E engolindo de vez o choro, finalizou: – Um dia ele vai voltar para nós, você vai ver. – Beijou-o nos cabelinhos.

Abraçou o corpo do filho contra o seu, sentindo o calor daquele contato, tentando afastar os pensamentos que vieram à sua mente. Snape sendo cassado pelo Ministério, envolto em trevas, sozinho. O ar lhe faltou, o menino ainda estava em seus braços, e ela se controlou ao máximo. Pedro precisava dela inteira.

Não conseguia amenizar para si própria o que fizera. Severus estava certo, entrara na vida dele, modificara-a por completo e o atirara de volta a tudo do qual o resgatara. Talvez fosse melhor ele ter quebrado o voto... _Não! _– sua mente protestou, essa era a única chance de mantê-lo vivo, caso contrário, estaria morto. _Por quanto tempo ainda o terei? Mesmo que longe, mesmo entregue à Voldemort, mas vivo!_ – esse era seu pedido à Merlin: _Mantenha-o vivo, a qualquer custo! _

Precisava de pretos. Pretos brilhantes que a faziam tremer, pretos maliciosos que a faziam desejar, pretos raivosos que apesar de tudo, a faziam amar. Os mesmos pretos que a fitavam agora dentro dos olhos do seu filho. Seu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito, pequeno e indefeso.

Como amava aquele homem. Rompera todas as barreiras de tempo e espaço para estar ali, suplantara sua vida inteira só para viver aqueles momentos com ele; em muitos deles, só para ter alguns minutos de sua atenção. Ela passara por cima das defesas dele, desarmando-o, envolvendo-o. A distância não era nada se comparada à força do sentimento que construíram. Nada que pudesse acontecer mudaria isso, estavam ligados por suas almas.

Essas coisas não se explicam, apenas se sentem. Enxugou as lágrimas, sorriu para o filho, e saiu do quarto com ele no colo. De alguma forma, aquele pensamento lhe aquecera o coração e acalmara sua alma. As dúvidas pareceram se dissipar no ar, e o dia passou tranqüilamente.

Pedro estava dormindo, e ela resolveu voltar à biblioteca para ler um dos livros que encontrara, ajudaria a passar o tempo e a entender mais um pouco daquele mundo. O crepúsculo começou a se anunciar no horizonte e por entre as cortinas do aposento quando Kimby apareceu trazendo um envelope.

Roxane o fitou incrédula, um sorriso aflorando em seus lábios enquanto se precipitava em direção à ele, o coração aos pulos. Após passá-lo às suas mãos, ele se retirou, deixando-a sozinha. Ela levou o envelope aos lábios, beijando-o com ternura, e segundos depois, as mãos trêmulas romperam o lacre.

Sorriu ao ver a letra familiar que surgiu de dentro do envelope. Eram poucas palavras, que a fizeram recuar de volta à poltrona, as pernas bambas, falseando a cada passo. No momento, agradecia por Merlin existir e por Severus estar vivo. Assim que conseguiu se acalmar, releu a carta novamente, queria ter certeza do que lera.

Apesar do pedido aparentemente estranho, ela não podia negar que a caligrafia era do marido. E afinal, fora Kimby quem a trouxera. Dobrou-a cuidadosamente, colocando-a sob as vestes, e saiu em direção ao seu quarto. Pegou uma capa e foi até o quarto de Pedro, depositando um beijo em sua testa, e voltou à sala do primeiro andar.

Ela iria sem pestanejar, encontraria-o em Spinner's End como lhe pedira. Chamou Kimby a sua presença e deu-lhe instruções caso acontecesse algo, sabia que estava se arriscando. O elfo simplesmente não esboçou reação nenhuma, geralmente se oporia, mas Roxane não tinha tempo a perder. Entrou na lareira atirando Flu ao chão, mas ainda teve tempo de ver um brilho peculiar nos olhos grandes que a espreitavam sumir nas chamas esverdeadas.

Roxane foi tomada pela desagradável sensação da viagem através do Flu e, segundos depois, batia com seus pés no chão duro. Abriu os olhos, a casa onde se encontrava estava totalmente deserta. A escuridão povoava o lugar, a não ser pela a palidez da luz da rua que entrava no aposento pelas janelas encardidas.

Ela saiu da lareira, havia folhas secas por todo o lugar, e aparentemente, o dono da casa não tivera tempo de levar nada ao sair. Simplesmente todos os seus pertences estavam espalhados pelo chão. Um misto de pavor e angústia tomou conta dela, deu apenas mais um passo e estacou. Levou a mão aos lábios, os olhos fixos no infinito, e a lembrança dos olhos enormes a fitá-la veio a sua mente como um raio.

Como pôde ser tão idiota? Severus nunca mandaria uma carta em tempos como aqueles, mas a sua fragilidade, causada por todos esses acontecimentos, a sua necessidade trouxa de vê-lo, tocá-lo, a arrastara até ali. Pedro agora corria perigo, tinha que voltar. Deu um passo em direção à lareira, mas uma voz feminina a deteve.

– Não está indo cedo demais... – seu tom era cínico – Sra. Snape? – E continuou: – Sabe, não é educado sair da festa assim, à francesa.

– Belltrix Lestrange – disse sem se virar. Conhecia aquela gargalhada muito bem.

– Sim – afirmou a outra, dando uma gargalhada em seguida. – Eu mesma! E pelo que vejo, não a surpreendi. É uma pena.

– Não, não me surpreendeu em nada. – Virou-se devagar, olhando detidamente a mulher a sua frente. Bellatrix era realmente muito bonita, mesmo em trajes de Comensal.

– Nem você tampouco a mim, querida – disse desdenhosamente. – Agiu exatamente como uma trouxa, caiu num truque tão infantil. – Bella começou a circundar Roxane e continuou em tom de escárnio: – No entanto, me surpreende o fato do Snape ter se interessado por uma pessoa tão medíocre quanto você. – Ela aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Roxane, e sussurrou: – Ele sempre foi muito exigente, gostava das melhores.

– Certamente não me trouxe aqui para se certificar sobre o interesse de Severus por mim. Acho que você já teve oportunidade de constatar isso. – disse sonsa. – Apesar de que deve ser duro se sentir trocada por alguém como eu – continuou com escárnio. – Então, vamos ao que interessa; o que quer de mim?

– Tem coragem, devo admitir, ou não falaria comigo nesse tom – fitou-a frio. – Hoje é seu dia de sorte; o Mestre quer vê-la e, infelizmente, me proibiu de molestá-la. O que sem dúvidas é uma pena.

– O que fez ao meu filho? – Roxane disse seca.

– Vejo que não é tão tola assim – disse, saboreando a raiva da outra. – Percebeu, não é?

– Sim – ela respondeu. – Imperius. Você a usou em Kimby, e com isso obteve acesso ao Pedro.

– Perspicaz você, meu bem – Belatrix disse num sorriso zombeteiro. – Seu filho está bem, vai se encontrar com ele em breve. Pena Snape não poder comparecer a essa reunião de família.

– Onde está meu marido? – seu olhar era mordaz.

– Ora, diga-me você – ela continuou sorrindo. – Você é a esposa, se não sabe mantê-lo fiel – acendeu um cigarro e o tragou calmamente, falando em seguida –, não é problema meu.

– Ele deve estar numa posição muito cômoda ao lado de Voldemort para você não saber onde ele está escondido. – Seus olhos castanhos posaram sobre a morena a sua frente. – Ou quem sabe, o Lorde não confie mais em você, não é mesmo? Perdeu seu prestígio, Bella? – Viu um brilho de ódio passar no olhar dela, e a veia sob a têmpora tremer. O cigarro foi ao chão, com fúria. Continuou: – Queria estar no lugar dele, mas você é uma Comensal medíocre, tanto quanto eu sou trouxa.

– Cale sua boca, ou eu vou... – Bella avançou em sua direção, com a varinha em punho.

– Ou, vai ter que explicar para Voldemort por que cometeu mais um erro – disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

–Vamos – ordenou, agarrando Roxane pelo braço, e guiando-a para fora da casa. – Você já falou demais.

Roxane continuou com o sorriso afetado nos lábios, enquanto alcançavam a rua mal iluminada. Instantes depois aparataram na Mansão Riddle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Flores maravilhosas do meu jardim, amo vcs e seu carinho! Agradeço demais por poder contar com cada uma nessa jornada! Muito Obrigada! Sandy, minha querida, desculpa pelo outro caps, ok? Gostou da foto do Pedro? Hihihihii... Ana Sanpe, força, lindinha! Esse caps eu dedico á ti! Bjus no coração de todas!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Revelações_**

Roxane estava diante dele mais uma vez, e não escaparia facilmente de suas garras. Os olhos vermelhos a espreitavam, Lord Voldemort conseguia ser realmente aterrador. A aparência lembrava um réptil, mas ela manteve-se firme, vendo Pedro nos braços de Bellatrix. Aquilo lhe bastava para não temer o que viesse daquele homem a sua frente, o pequeno balançava seu chocalho calmamente entre os braços da mulher de preto.

Ele se aproximou, rodeando-a, analisando cada detalhe dela, e parou à sua frente. Voldemort manteve seu olhar frio sobre o dela, mas Roxane desviou, sabia o que isso podia significar, ele sorriu maléfico.

– Não vou usar legilimência novamente com você, Sra. Snape – manteve seu sorriso –, não há necessidade. O que queria saber de você, eu já sei. O que queria que você fizesse – deu um olhar calmo na direção de Bella –, você já fez. – Voltando seu olhar para Roxane, fez uma mesura. – Obrigado.

Ela o fitou aturdida, não sabia direito o que aquelas palavras podiam significar, mas algo terrível rugiu dentro de seu peito, sufocando-a. Podia sentir o perigo se aproximando, temeu por Pedro, temeu por Severus. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os vermelhos dele, no momento em que a voz sibilou novamente:

– Você já se perguntou várias vezes porque veio parar aqui, não? – Sorriu malicioso. – Por que dentre tantas trouxas... você. – Ele a encarou. – Por nada, puro acaso! Eu a trouxe numa tentativa evasiva de saber o que poderia me acontecer. No entanto, você veio de um futuro que eu desconhecia, sabendo de coisas que não deveria, alterando nossa história. Percebi o meu erro, então eu quis destruí-la, você era uma arma contra mim mesmo. – Voldemort se aproximou dela e passou a mão em seu rosto, dizendo: – Mas você me deu isso. – Correu até Bella, passando a mão no rosto de Pedro.

– Não toque no meu filho! – Ela gritou, dando um passo em sua direção, mas foi imobilizada com um gesto da varinha dele.

– Quem é você para me dizer o que devo ou não fazer? – Voldemort avançou para ela. Seu coração acelerou, não podia se mexer. – Eu lhe dei o que você queria, de uma certa forma; devia mostrar gratidão. – E com a varinha apontada para ela ordenou: – _Imperius_. Curve-se. – Sem controlar seu corpo, Roxane assim o fez. Ele continuou se aproximando. – Contudo, eu a subestimei; você conseguiu influência sobre Severus, tentei trazê-la para meu lado, mas Dumbledore foi mais rápido e mais esperto. – Ele continuava fitando-a. – Ele a protegeu, e ao mesmo tempo, acabou me fazendo um favor. – Segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos longas e frias – Uniu-a a Severus. Num primeiro instante temi que isso fosse de encontro aos meus interesses, mas depois, provou-se útil. Como é doce o sabor do erro do inimigo! – gargalhou debilmente.

– Você queria isso? – ela balbuciou, incrédula.

– Bom, em termos gerais, sim. – Ele a fitou novamente. – Você sabe, Severus é meu Comensal mais fiel. Eu o conheci aos onze anos, na casa de seus avós maternos. – Roxane o olhou apavorada. _Então foi assim mesmo que aconteceu?_ – pensou, lembrando-se da Carla... "_Sombras do Passado_"... Elieen, Snape, os Prince. – Percebe, não? Eu o doutrinei. Sim... Eu, Lord Voldemort! – Por segundos ela viu um brilho distante, triste, naqueles olhos. Achou que sonhava.

Roxane não respondeu, tudo aquilo era improvável, impossível, não fazia sentido. Sua mente trabalhava ferozmente tentando encontrar algo real.

– Você se mostrou útil para alguma coisa. Quando soube da sua gravidez, deixei que essa nova história seguisse seu rumo, até aqui.– Voldemort sorriu. – Você... Uma trouxa, uma mulherzinha qualquer, como o meu pai, um nada. Só que você foi muito além do que eu supus; você o fez se apaixonar. Como alguém como você pode fazê-lo desistir definitivamente de seguir a mim? Como? – Sua voz era feroz. – Dumbledore conseguiu mais uma vez; redimiu Severus, a confiança que depositou nele se provou verdadeira... – Olhou-a divertido. – Mas eu ainda tenho seu filho, com ele não cometerei erros. Com ele não, mesmo que eu sucumba, ele vai continuar o que eu não terminei, percebe? Você foi de grande valia, a genética dele aliada a sua participação medíocre, resultou em um herdeiro para meus propósitos. – Fitou-a com desprezo. – Agora devo pedir que se retire de nosso mundo, devo mandá-la de volta.

– Não... – Roxane murmurou.

– Você não tem escolha. – Ele sorriu maléfico. – Você vai morrer para nós, para todos nós... Sinto ter que fazer isso, mas sua utilidade acabou. - E virando-se para Bella, ordenou: – Leve-o daqui, agora. – Ela assentiu, saindo com Pedro.

– Severus não permitirá isso. Mesmo que me mande de volta, mesmo que me mate – disse com ódio. – Você está louco.

– Cale-se! – ordenou, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam. – Você não sabe de nada.

– Então, deixe-me ao menos saber porque você se importa tanto com Severus... – ela pode sentir o peso das suas palavras sobre o grande Lorde das Trevas. – Eu vou embora, não vou? Pode me revelar o segredo de tanta benevolência com meu marido?

– Você me surpreende por ser uma trouxa com tanta perspicácia. Talvez o acaso tenha sido indulgente comigo. – Ele a olhava intenso. – Severus... Por que me importar com ele, não é mesmo? Por que sou tão condescendente com suas desculpas? – Voldemort a encarava com um brilho peculiar em seus olhos vermelhos. – Qualquer pai faria o mesmo; não menos, talvez mais... Eu fiz o que me permiti fazer. Deixei-o nas mãos daquele tonto do Tobias, e de Elieen. Doce Elieen, não quis compartilhar dos mesmos interesses que eu, uma pena. Nos reencontramos depois de anos, ela me fascinava... Ainda a vejo em Severus... Tivemos um momento. Único. Apenas um momento – ele falava gesticulando com as mãos, desenhando a cena no ar com a varinha; o olhar perdido, vendo o que não estava ali. Sua voz se tornou baixa e sofrida. – Eu voltei tarde demais; ela estava casada. Ceder aquele impulso foi a última coisa que nos permitimos fazer. – Ele agora fitava um ponto distante, um semblante de dor endureceu seu rosto. – Sempre foi tarde para nós...

– Por que nunca contou a ele depois que Elieen morreu? – Roxane perguntou mesmo temendo a reação dele. Essa era definitivamente uma reviravolta na história. E apesar de tudo o que sabia sobre Voldemort, sentiu um misto de pena e ódio daquele homem. _Era isso que dará ao filho depois desses anos?_ –pensou. –_ A mesma dor que ele sente_?

– Algumas vezes, minha cara, a ignorância é o melhor remédio para uma alma conturbada. – Voldemort a fitou com um sorriso amarelo. – Tobias se tornou amargo e estúpido com Elieen quando soube da gravidez, e depois, quando Severus nasceu, despejou toda sua dor e raiva sobre o menino. Ela se sentiu mais culpada do que deveria, pois ainda o amava, e se submeteu àquela existência medíocre. Tobias era um trouxa, e devo dizer, em todos os sentidos; não sabia a mulher que tinha. – O homem à frente dela parecia cansado, e estranhamente afetado por suas lembranças. – Fui saber de Severus apenas onze anos depois, e resolvi me tornar presente em sua educação, mesmo contra os desejos de Elieen. – Num gesto débil, gargalhou. – Ele cresceu se achando um mestiço! Meu filho... um mestiço, nunca!

– Você amou... – ela o fitou com um leve sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. – Uma vez na vida Lord voldemort amou! – Depois tornou-se séria novamente e acrescentou: - Por que não deixar seu filho completar um sonho que você não pôde?

– Por que o amor traz sofrimento. Não nos engrandece, nos torna fracos! – ele sibilou. – Eu devia ter me livrado de você logo, quando vi o erro que cometi; mas Dumbledore a protegeu, e depois Severus. E sabendo o que sabemos do final que nos espera, você me deu um neto! – Ele sorriu nefasto. – Um neto! Lord Voldemort não morrerá... Pedro carregará minha descendência, e um dia será mais poderoso do que eu.

– Não, você está errado, Lorde. – Sua voz suave encheu o ambiente. – Pedro será bom, como o pai dele é, como eu sou, e como você nunca foi. Você tentou afastar seu filho do amor, da vida, e torná-lo tão solitário quanto você mesmo. Mas você falhou; Ellien o amou, eu o amo, e Pedro o amará como um pai presente. Severus tem amigos que se importam com ele, mesmo que não enxergue isso. E você? O que você tem? Você se condenou a essa existência sem amor, sem volta; mas essa foi sua escolha, o Poder. Não pode impor isso a eles; você destruiu parte da vida de Severus, não o faça sofrer mais. Ao menos uma vez, ame seu filho como amou a mãe dele...

Uma figura baixa, atarracada, de cabelos claros entrou na sala, interrompendo-a, e fez uma mesura na direção de Voldemort sem pronunciar nada.

– Rabicho, leve-a daqui – ele sibilou. – Tenho que preparar as coisas para mandá-la de volta, sem erros. – E olhando-a fixamente, concluiu: – Adeus, Sra. Snape. Obrigado por suas amáveis palavras, nos veremos em breve.

Roxane foi conduzida até um quarto, onde só havia uma cama com um colchão bolorento e uma mesa ao canto. Ela deixou-se deslizar pela parede de pedra do quarto, sentando no chão frio e encolhendo as pernas junto ao corpo. O que aquele louco podia fazer ao seu filho? Voldemort era pai de Severus... Tudo isso borbulhava em sua cabeça. Precisava falar com Severus, mas como? Kimby!

Mentalmente desejou que o Elfo aparecesse, e num estalido, a figura de orelhas grandes se materializou no meio do quarto. Fazendo uma mesura, ele a fitou curioso.

– Senhora, Kimby veio, mas o que faz aqui? – Ele a encarou com os grandes olhos. – Onde está o pequeno Pedro?

– Por enquanto, ele está bem. Preciso de pergaminho e pena, e depois, que leve uma mensagem ao Sr. Snape, entendeu? – disse com calma para não assustá-lo.

Ele assentiu desaparecendo e surgindo novamente com o que ela lhe pedira nas mãos.

_**Severus,**_

_**Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de ter dito e que essa carta não o fará por mim. Tantas coisas que gostaria de ter vivido com você que não existirão mais, depois que eu me for. Todos os dias que tive ao seu lado foram maravilhosos, eu agradeço a Merlin por cada segundo.**_

_**Não tente me salvar, é tarde demais. Eu não estarei mais aqui quando você receber essa carta. Não cometa uma atitude desesperada, não se exponha, apenas cuide do Pedro.**_

_**Eu confio em você; ele é a melhor parte de mim, e a melhor sua. Não o perca. Pedro só tem você, como eu também. Eu vim até aqui e mudei tantas coisas... Você e Pedro são as melhores coisas que tive na vida, tudo pelo qual vale a pena abrir mão desse meu presente e virar uma doce lembrança.**_

_**Por você valeu a pena sofrer, lutar, sorrir... Por você eu faria tudo de novo, eu amaria você de qualquer forma... Eu nunca vou me arrepender de nada... Nunca.**_

_**Meu coração está aqui, minha alma também, mas meu corpo estará em algum lugar do futuro, esperando vocês... Esperando que algum dia eu ainda possa sentir tudo isso de novo.**_

_**Eu o amo, sempre...**_

_**Pitanga.**_

Roxane fechou a carta e passou-a às mãos do Elfo.

– Entregue-a a Severus – ordenou.

– Mas e a senhora? – disse Kimby apreensivo.

– Eu estarei bem. – Deu-lhe um pálido sorriso – Cuide dos dois para mim, Kimby. – Passou a mão na cabeça do elfo. – Obrigada por tudo. Agora vá, rápido.

Ela viu Kimby desaparecer, e ainda fitando o lugar onde o Elfo estivera, relembrou cada palavra de Lord Voldemort. Roxane fitou a escuridão da noite que começou a preencher o céu e pode ouvir quando a maçaneta girou levemente. Ela não se moveu, mas sentiu a lufada de ar frio entrar no aposento fazendo bruxulear as chamas da lareira. Logo depois uma voz feminina se fez ouvir:

- Ora, ora ... – os passos soaram no chão firmes em sua direção, mas Roxane não se virou. – Vejo que conseguiu o respeito do Lorde das Trevas. – a voz se tornou fria e estridente – Você, uma mulherzinha medíocre, um nada!

Roxane não fez menção de fitá-la, continuava com seus olhos presos na escuridão da noite. Sabia que a cada passo a respiração de sua oponente se tornava pesada, podia sentir o sangue ferver-lhe nas veias, o que de um a certa forma a fez crispar os lábios. A capa farfalhou as suas costas e novamente a voz fria chegou ao seu ouvido, agora mais próxima:

- Não vai reagir, trouxa? – as palavras saíram afiadas – Eu adoraria poder jogar-lhe uma cruciatus nesse instante e torturá-la até que me pedisse clemência, e então, eu lhe daria a paz eterna. – Uma gargalhada histérica entrou em sua alma como faca.

- Eu não temo a morte, Bella. – as palavras finalmente deixaram seus lábios, mas em momento algum ela se virou para a Comensal. – Ao contrário de você, eu sou feliz. Eu tenho um marido e um filho que me amam, e daria minha vida por eles. – Lentamente ela se virou encarando os olhos de Bella, e continuou: - E você? Pelo que morreria? – Os olhos de Roxane ficaram intensos sobre os dela, silenciosos. Quando Bella piscou, ela completou: – Acha mesmo que alguém choraria sua morte? O que tem de valioso em sua vida?

- Eu tenho poder, um poder que você jamais terá. – Bella sorriu debilmente – E quando o Lord triunfar eu estarei do lado dele e serei recompensada! Eu serei seu braço direito! A preferida! Única! E seu marido, será um nada! Igualzinho a você, já que ele quis ficar ao seu lado, que fique na sarjeta!

- Eu sinto muito por você, Bella. – Roxane disse calmamente. – Não sabe perder, não soube amar...

- Cale-se! – ordenou Bella com a varinha em punho – Não tente bancar a boazinha comigo! Não quero sua compaixão trouxa!

- Não, eu sei disso. – Os castanhos estavam nos dela. – Eu roubei o seu brinquedo e ele, por sua vez, o seu lugar de favorita. Qualquer criança de cinco anos teria essa reação, eu a compreendo...

- Você está indo longe demais. Snape não está aqui para defendê-la. – A varinha de Bellatrix estava quase encostada em no rosto de Roxane.

- Vamos, Bella. Vá em frente... – rebateu firme – Faça aquilo que julga certo. Me mate, e depois diga á seu Mestre que o fez por ciúmes e inveja. Voldemort é tão condescendente que irá recompensá-la por isso.

- Eu estou avisando, trouxa. – Um riso de deboche aflorou em seus lábios vermelhos – Eu já tive Snape e o Lord em meus lençóis. Acha que não sei dobrar um homem?

- Tenho certeza que não, pelo menos não todos. – respondeu fria – Vamos, acabe com isso!

- Trouxa medíocre! – praguejou antes de ordenar: - Estupore!

O Mundo rodou a sua volta e Roxane se viu caindo no vazio.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Primeiramente, eu queria desejar a todos um " Happy Valentine's Day ", apesar desse caps naum ser absolutamente romântico. Agradeço imensamente todas as reviews deixadas, estou nas nuvens!!!! Amo todas vcs! Queria dizer também, que esse caps pode ser um pouco chocante, mas foi muito bem pensado por mim e minha amiga e beta querida, BatestAzazis. E á ela que eu dedico esse caps! Bjos mil no coração de cada uma!


	25. Chapter 25

**_Revanche_**

Quanto tempo ficara ali estuporada era difícil precisar. Seu corpo doía imensamente, apesar de sentir que estava deitada sobre algo macio e sedoso. A luz que vinha da janela parcialmente encoberta pela grossa cortina a fez abrir os olhos devagar. Aos poucos acostumou-se a claridade e a sensação dolorida de seus membros, e sentou-se na cama. Bella fôra esperta, não havia nenhum sinal aparente do feitiço que ela lhe lançara.

Obrigou-se a levantar e andou pelo quarto. Ao olhar a mesa que fazia parte da mobília, notou que havia uma bandeja de prata contendo vários gêneros alimentícios. Nada a apeteceu, caminhou devagar até a janela, afastando as cortinas, e percebeu que ficara muito tempo inconsciente. O crepúsculo de mais um dia se anunciava com os raios alaranjados difusos por entre as nuvens. Seus olhos turvaram, pensava em Severus e Pedro, e as lágrimas desceram em pares sobre seu rosto. O dia tornou-se noite rapidamente.

Longe dali, numa espelunca trouxa, o rosto pálido de homem era visto sob o capuz negro. A linha dura do maxilar estava mais realçada e o olhar escuro pairava sem brilho num ponto distante. A mão direita fechou-se em torno do copo a sua frente trazendo-o até seus lábios. Num gole ele sorveu todo líquido e voltou o copo à mesa com um baque seco.

Ele fitou a garrafa por uns instantes e a arrastou até o copo, despejando o restante do líquido âmbar dentro dele. Os últimos tons alaranjados do sol perdiam-se entre as nuvens escuras lá fora. O céu se tornava negro anunciando a tempestade que estava por vir. O homem crispou os lábios e levou o copo uma última vez aos lábios. Desta vez o retorno do copo a mesa foi acompanhado pelo barulho das moedas e pelo ranger da cadeira no assoalho. A capa farfalhou quando o desconhecido cruzou a porta do estabelecimento, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

Os pingos grossos começaram a cair e o homem apressou seu passo, precisava chegar logo em Hogwarts. Desde que a escola fechara ele havia se escondido lá, era o único lugar em que se sentia seguro e onde podia trabalhar longe dos olhos curiosos do Lorde. Dobrou duas esquinas atrás de um lugar seguro para aparatar, mas a chuva desabou em pingos grossos sobre sua cabeça. Os cabelos negros ficaram encharcados em segundos, enquanto os pingos d'água escorriam livremente pelas pontas da capa.

Conforme avançava, as ruas se tornavam mais desertas e ele podia ouvir apenas seus pés batendo de encontro ao chão empoçado. Durante algum tempo esse foi o único som que o acompanhou, entretanto, depois distinguiu uma outra marcação de passos a suas costas. Habilmente ele percorreu mais algumas ruas entrando num beco entre duas casas e aguardou.

Os passos se tornaram cada vez mais próximos e firmes. Oculto pela penumbra do beco, ele viu quando o vulto se ergueu diante de si. Num gesto rápido tapou-lhe a boca e o imobilizou na parede ao seu lado. Um capa escura cobria-lhe o rosto deixando apenas mechas de cabelos castanhos saírem pelas laterais, seu coração disparou. Como sempre fazia, controlou-se, e com as pontas dos dedos fez o capuz deslizar para trás da cabeça de seu oponente. O rosto familiar apareceu na sua frente e seus olhos pretos brilharam.

Ele escorregou o dedo sobre os lábios rosados, enquanto deslizava as mãos por sobre as vestes dela trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Ela sorriu antes que ele tomasse seus lábios com os dele numa possessão cega. A chuva aumentara encharcando-lhes as vestes e os cabelos. A água escorria em filetes pela parede de pedra enquanto ele a prensava contra ela, erguendo sua veste até os quadris. Os lábios rosados roçaram de leve a superfície da orelha dele e depois a língua úmida explorou-a selvagemente, arrancando-lhe um sussurro de satisfação.

Ela crispou os lábios ao senti-lo pronto em contato com seu corpo e agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos, levando os lábios dele até os seus. Ele interrompeu o movimento fitando-a intensamente e antes de prosseguir murmurou: - Você não devia ter vindo. Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer o perigo que corriam e se entregou ao calor daqueles lábios macios, perdendo o resto da sanidade que o alcóol lhe deixara. As mãos deslizavam suaves pelos cabelos castanhos molhados e seus lábios passeavam sobre o rosto e pescoço dela, desesperados. Não importava a ele como ela tinha vindo, como o achara. Importava apenas que ela estava ali, tão linda quanto na primeira vez que ele a vira.

O desejo de tê-la latejava em cada parte de seu corpo, e uma vez mais ele voltou para olhar os olhos dela. Queria ver o brilho de castanhos quando o desejava, eram intensos e doces. Quando se amavam, era sem limites e castanhos se derramavam inundando pretos. No entanto, aqueles castanhos estavam triunfantes, luxuriosos. Ele se afastou, os cabelos negros colados ao rosto pela água da chuva. A mão se fechou em torno da varinha dentro da veste e a voz dele saiu rasgada:

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Bella? – Os olhos de Snape caíram sobre ela fusilantes.

- Agradando você. – rebateu com um sorriso malicioso – Não queria a trouxa? Eu a trouxe.

- Você perdeu completamente a sanidade. – rosnou - A que ponto você é capaz de descer!

- Não seja tão cruel. – Ela se aproximou sorrindo – Eu vi seu interesse por mim...

- Não, eu não a quero. – as palavras sibilaram – Eu quero a mulher na qual você se transfigurou. São os lábios dela que eu quero nos meus, é a pele dela que eu desejo sobre a minha! – Snape se aproximou de Bella segurando-a pelo pulso e torcendo-o – Você nunca será igual a ela, nunca! - seu tom era frio e cruel – Não sei como você conseguiu se transformar nela, mas eu vou lhe dar um aviso, Bella. Apenas uma única vez... – Snape sacou a varinha apontando para o rosto dela sem largá-la, e rosnou: - Se você ousar tocar num fio de cabelo dela, eu a mato. Entendeu?

Bella o fitou demoradamente e depois soltou uma gargalhada estridente. Snape a olhou furioso e torcendo o braço dela mais um pouco perguntou:

- O que fez a ela? – Os olhos pretos cintilaram – Aonde ela está, Bella? Diga!

- Não sei do que você está falando, Severus. – rebateu cínica – Isso foi apenas um truque bobo.

- Se assim fosse, por que ainda não voltou ao normal, Bella? – disse irônico – Não sou um Mestre de Poções por acaso, minha cara. Você precisou mais do que um truque para ficar assim, precisou de uma poção!

- Me largue, Severus. – ela ordenou em vão.

- Não até você falar. – sussurrou.

- Eu não sei de nada! – respondeu tentando inútilmente se livrar das mãos dele. A varinha estava comprimindo de leve a pele do seu rosto e ela falou arquejante: - O Mestre mandou-me testá-lo. Não sei como ele conseguiu o ingrediente básico para a poção funcionar, mas certamente a maior parte foi fornecida por você mesmo. – Os olhos dela encontraram os dele desafiadores. – Se quer respostas para suas perguntas sugiro que as faça para a pessoa certa. Com a credibilidade que você tem talvez o Mestre não se oponha em responder. – Bella o fitou demoradamente e concluiu: - Quanto a sua esposa, eu não sei onde ela está. Agora pode me soltar?

Snape estreitou seus solhos sobre ela e num gesto a soltou. Bellatrix se afastou dele ajeitando a capa sobre os ombros. O ódio inundou a alma de Severus e disposto a se vingar de Bella, apontou-lhe a varinha. No instante seguinte ele pronunciava o feitiço, enquanto um jorro verde saía da ponta de sua varinha atingindo-a no peito.

- Crucius!

Bella dobrou os joelhos caindo no chão molhado, os olhos reviraram e seu corpo estremeceu. Snape crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso, deu um passo a frente e antes que ela tentasse qualquer coisa, mas uma vez ele ordenou:

- Crucius!

A mulher se contorceu no chão enquanto vários espasmos seguidos sacudiam seu corpo e seus olhos se tornavam opacos. Snape se aproximou e abaixando ao seu lado, sussurrou:

- Na próxima vez, você não terá tanta sorte e eu não serei tão indulgente.

Ela rolou sobre seu próprio corpo enquanto via Snape deixar o beco escuro.

A capa pesada foi atirada a um canto do quarto, enquanto ele acendia a lareira.

Por anos Hogwarts fôra sua casa e agora se tornara seu esconderijo. Snape bufou deixando-se cair na poltrona em frente as chamas. Escorregou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos e seus olhos se tornaram escuros como a noite. Jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a no espaldar da poltrona e soltou um longo suspiro.

Havia escolhido a escola por causa do laboratório, afinal Lord Voldemort queria que ele continuasse fornecendo-lhe poções para seu estoque particular. Poções como aquela que ele acabara de ver sendo usada contra si próprio, e outras que muitos teriam medo de usar. Snape tinha consciência de que era uma peça ainda muito útil no tabuleiro, e de que muitos dos sucessos obtidos pelo Mestre vinha de sua habilidade única de manipular certas poções. Entretanto, não era só ele que sabia tirar vantagens dessa amizade, Snape já obtivera muitas informações valiosas para Ordem nesse pouco tempo.

Certamente tinha sido difícil fazê-los acreditarem em sua inocência, principalmente o pirralho do Potter, mas Snape acabou conseguindo com uma certa ajuda. Ele esperou o momento certo para agir e só quando conseguiu informações suficientes sobre as Horcruxes, procurou-os. Uma a uma ele apresentou as provas de sua inocência, inclusive as que o diretor lhe fornecera. Depois disso, nenhum dos membros da Ordem ousou mais contestar a quem ele realmente servia.

Snape teve que admitir que Dumbledore estava certo na noite em que planejou sua morte, e que lhe dera essa tarefa. Ele não só conseguira manter Draco fora daquele meio, como ainda passou a desfrutar da total credibilidade do Lorde das Trevas. Conquistara uma posição confortável e almejada por muitos, inclusive a imbecil da Bella. Se Snape achasse preciso convocar algum Comensal para uma tarefa, poderia fazê-lo sozinho, tinha carta branca. No entanto, estava longe de ser livre da influência do Lorde. Voldemort podia ter seus defeitos, mas nunca fôra um tolo.

Ele sabia que era observado, vivia cada vez mais no limite, sobre uma fina linha que a qualquer momento podia se romper. Sua única felicidade até então era saber que ao menos mantivera Roxane e Pedro a salvos, mas depois daquela entrevista com Bella no beco, algo começou a inquietá-lo. Não acreditava que Voldemort a tivesse mandado, mas podia sentir que existia o dedo do Mestre em algum lugar naquela história.

Desviou seu olhar para entrada do toillet e um sorriso crispou seus lábios. Foi ali que ele percebera os castanhos pela primeira vez, e fechando os olhos ouviu-a falar: _- Preciso tomar um banho... Posso?_ Era coisa mais idiota que ele já ouvira alguém dizer numa situação como aquela, mas vindo dela não lhe pareceu estranho. E ele, por isso mesmo, não soubera o que responder.

Depois de conhecê-la desejara nunca ter conhecido Lord Voldemort. Trocaria tudo pelo conforto de ter os castanhos por perto. Naquele momento ele fôra aprisionado e sua alma, que já não lhe pertencia, mudara completamente de mãos. Guardava essas lembranças no fundo de sua mente e era com elas que se deitava todas as noites na cama. Em seus sonhos ela vinha até ele; o sorriso brincando nos lábios rosados; o vestido branco sobre a pele macia; o calor dos beijos, que conseguia retirar-lhe a pouca sanidade que ele sempre tentava manter.

O vinho e o whisky podiam lhe entorpecer os sentidos, mas ela tinha o dom de consumir suas entranhas e alma como um veneno. Nada a tiraria de sua mente, ela estava gravada como fogo em cada parte de seu corpo, em cada segundo de sua existência. Nunca imaginou que pudesse amar alguém assim, mas era capaz de lembrar das minúsculas flores no cabelo dela no dia do casamento, ou de vê-los soltos ao vento quando lhe pedira desculpas na casa dos Weasleys. O cheiro doce de pitanga que a pele dela exalava era como ópio, inebriante.

Snape abriu os olhos fitando as chamas crepitantes novamente e escondeu cada lembrança no fundo de sua mente como fazia todas as manhãs. Acordava com a solidão e o medo de perdê-los deitados ao seu lado. Uma sombra que pairava sobre seu futuro, uma dor que ardia dentro do seu peito e que era o resultado de suas escolhas erradas. O peso nos ombros de tê-los arrastados para isso, apesar de todas as coisas boas que teve com ela. Devia ter sido mais forte e resistido, mantido-a longe... Mas como? Não devia ter se apaixonado.

Snape tinha certeza de que ela corria perigo, e simplesmente nem seu prestígio, nem sua valiosa posição ao lado do Mestre, a salvaria. Seus olhos turvaram enquanto a mão direita fechava-se em torno da Marca Negra, e um murmúrio saia de seus lábios: - Maldição!

_Só um ano de amor_

_É melhor que uma vida inteira de solidão._

_Um momento sentimental_

_Em seus braços_

_É como uma estrela cadente_

_Atravessando o meu coração._

_É sempre um dia chuvoso sem você,_

_Sou um prisioneiro do amor, dentro de você_

_Estou caindo aos pedaços ao seu redor - yeah_

_Meu coração grita para o seu:_

_"Estou sozinho, mas você pode me salvar!"_

_Minha mão se estica para encontrar a sua,_

_Estou com frio_

_Mas você acende o fogo dentro de mim._

_Meus lábios procuram os seus,_

_Estou com fome do seu toque_

_Há tanta coisa que ficou sem ser dita_

_É tudo o que eu posso fazer, me entregar;_

_no momento, só me entregar._

_E nunca ninguém me disse_

_Que o amor pode machucar tanto,_

_Ah, sim, machuca!_

_E a dor fica tão perto do prazer!_

_E tudo o que eu posso fazer é me entregar_

_Ao seu amor_

_Me entregar ao seu amor_

_Só um ano de amor,_

_É melhor que uma vida inteira de solidão,_

_Um momento sentimental_

_Em seus braços_

_É como uma estrela cadente_

_Atravessando o meu coração._

_É sempre um dia chuvoso sem você,_

_Sou um prisioneiro do amor, dentro de você_

_Estou caindo aos pedaços ao seu redor - yeah_

E tudo o que eu posso fazer é me entregar 

_( One Year of love – Queen )_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Este caps é dedicado a minha filhotinha Nanda, que queria uma revanche sobre a Bella. Espero que tenham gostado. Muitos bjus estalados em todas vcs e um muito obrigado cheio de carinho.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A Redenção**_

As horas pareceram infinitas. Roxane esperava que seu infortúnio durasse pouco, mas parecia que se arrastaria por mais uma noite. Ouviu um barulho na porta; o homem atarracado entrou trazendo-lhe comida e saiu sem dizer nada. Aquela angústia a consumia. _Será que Kimby conseguiu encontrar Severus?_ –pensou. Desejou com todas as suas forças que sim.

Do lado de fora, os olhos vermelhos percorriam cada palavra escrita num pergaminho, enquanto uma figura de olhos grandes estava imóvel a sua frente. Sorriu maléfico ao terminar de lê-lo, atirando-o ao fogo. Tornaram-se cinzas em pouco tempo sob o olhar atento da criatura e da figura envolta em preto.

A mão branca alisou o topo da cabeça, e ele fitou a criatura novamente. Era óbvio que a trouxa tentaria avisar Snape do acontecido, mas ele esperava por mais. Esperava que ela implorasse a vinda dele em seu socorro e no da criança; no entanto, julgara-a mal. A maldita trouxa escrevera apenas uma carta de adeus, essa auto-piedade humana o sufocava.

Andou de um lado para o outro da sala; ainda assim aquela carta o incomodara. Os sentimentos que ela demonstrava por seu filho eram tão autênticos, tão fortes; algo que aqueles trouxas se orgulham de sentir, intensidade de sentimentos, amor verdadeiro. Para ele, Lord Voldemort, isso era pura baboseira, ideologia barata, não levava a lugar algum.

As palavras dela ressonaram mais uma vez em sua cabeça, os olhos castanhos passaram em sua mente. Não podia deixar se levar por algo tão pequeno; diante do poder, o amor não significava nada. Lembrou-se de quando encontrara Severus pela primeira vez, intimamente orgulhara-se de seu filho. Agora ainda mais; ele tinha algo que Voldemort nunca teria. Sorriu, estava ficando velho.

Sentiu-se cansado, o peso dos anos e de suas escolhas, das mortes, tudo pesou em seus ombros, e ele se encurvou. Tanta ambição, tanta dor, e seria derrotado por um fedelho, Harry Potter! Meneou sua cabeça negativamente, os olhos grandes ainda estavam ali. Apontou sua varinha na direção do elfo, e o liberou.

– Encontre seu amo – ordenou. – Eu o quero aqui.

– Sim, senhor – disse a criatura, curvando-se numa mesura desastrada. – Mas e o pergaminho, senhor?

– Não precisa dele, tem sua ordem – disse frio. – Vá.

Sentou-se na poltrona desgastada e ficou perdido em seus pensamentos. Tamborilou os dedos finos e descarnados no braço da poltrona enquanto se impacientava pela demora. Talvez ainda demorasse um pouco mais, daria tempo para uma pequena entrevista. Deslizou para fora do aposento escuro.

A porta se destrancara novamente, e a figura cadavérica entrou no quarto. Roxane o fitou, sem demonstrar qualquer reação; não daria a ele o gosto de vê-la apavorada. Manteve seu olhar dentro do dele. Voldemort olhou para o prato sobre a mesa, intocado. Voltou a encará-la com vermelhos brilhantes.

– Receio que sua hora tenha chegado, Sra. Snape – disse calmamente, analisando-a. – Infelizmente, eu tomei a liberdade de ler sua mensagem. Uma indiscrição de minha parte, imperdoável.

Roxane não abriu os lábios, não sabia dizer por que, mas aquilo não a surpreendera.

– Vejo que não ficou surpresa – sibilou. – Talvez eu tenha perdido o jeito com o passar do tempo, não provoco mais medo em minhas vítimas. Talvez eu devesse ser mais cruel, o que me diz?

– Acabe logo com isso. – Seus olhos castanhos brilharam.

– Sabe, aprendi a não ter pressa, as coisas acontecem ao seu tempo. – Deu-lhe um sorriso cínico. – Se não me engano, os trouxas chamam isso de destino. Tolices! – Ele se aproximou mais dela. – Alguns bruxos também, lamentavelmente.

– Você não veio aqui para discutir o destino comigo, ou veio? – ela retorquiu.

– Não, decididamente não. – Ele estreitou seus olhos sobre ela. – Curiosamente, gostei de conversar com você. Não foi a toa que Severus se encantou; você é muito esperta.

– O que quer de mim? – ela disse ríspida.

– De você? Nada. – Seus lábios se moveram num sorriso. – Você não é tão importante quanto julga, sabia?

– Não me julgo nada, Lord Voldemort – rebateu. – Ao contrário de você. Mas isso não nos levará a lugar nenhum. Então sejamos práticos, e me mande logo de volta de onde eu vim.

– Está tão disposta assim a voltar àquela sua existência medíocre? – Seus olhos ficaram intensos sobre ela.

– Estou disposta a fazer o que for preciso para manter meu marido e meu filho a salvo – respondeu firme. – Se voltar a minha existência medíocre fizer isso, eu vou sem reclamar.

– Você faria qualquer coisa pelo Severus? – ele perguntou novamente.

– Sim, qualquer coisa – disse sem medo.

– Então, sejamos práticos, Sra. Snape – ele disse esticando sua mão para ela. Ao abrir, deu-lhe um cordão. – Já deve ter visto isso nos livros, é um vira-tempo.

– Sim – disse, tomando o cordão entre os dedos –, mas isso será capaz de me levar tão facilmente ao futuro?

– Basta de perguntas, já fui indulgente demais com uma trouxa – disse ríspido. – Apenas coloque e se vá. – Ele virou-se para sair. – Três voltas serão suficientes. Adeus.

– Não vai ficar e se certificar de que realmente fiz o que me pediu? – ela disse fitando-o demoradamente.

– Não há necessidade – disse já deixando o quarto. – Não há julgo uma tola. – A porta se fechou.

Roxane fitou a porta de madeira e, levando a mão ao cordão, girou seu pendente três vezes.

Quando voltou à sala escura, vislumbrou a silhueta soturna ao seu centro. Severus Snape estava parado, em frente à poltrona, envolto em pretos. Voldemort sorriu e andou até ele.

– Snape – ele sibilou ao chegar próximo e viu o homem virar-se para encará-lo.

Pretos estavam nos vermelhos. Voldemort podia sentir cada poro do corpo de Snape transbordar raiva. Mediram-se.

– Vim assim que recebi seu chamado – disse frio, controlando-se –, Meu Lorde – finalizou, impassível.

– Fez muito bem – disse, sentando-se na poltrona. – Contudo, sua missão hoje será um tanto reveladora.

– Aonde quer chegar, meu senhor? – perguntou.

– A uma certa trouxa – ele sibilou –, e a seu filho.

– O que têm eles? – continuava frio.

– Você me responde, Snape. – Ele o encarou. – O que tem ela?

– Como já o havia informado, é apenas uma trouxa intrometida com a qual tive que me casar, Meu Lorde – disse seco.

– Então, não se importaria se ela voltasse para onde veio? – Seu tom foi caustico.

– Não, senhor. – Permaneceu impassível.

– E a criança?

– Também não, Meu Lorde. – as palavras doeram, e ele viu todos os seus receios concretizarem-se, mas não demonstrou. O seu desprezo por eles talvez os mantivessem a salvo, e busacando a razão, completou: – Não quero meu nome ligado a um bastardo.

– Entendo. – Voldemort se levantou, encarando-o de pé. – Não se oporia se eu resolvesse essa questão para você, não é mesmo, Snape? Afinal, Dumbledore está morto, e você, sendo procurado. – Analisou-o demoradamente. – Seria um fardo a menos.

– Como sempre, Meu Lorde está certo – respondeu firme. Seu pensamento, no entanto, era um só: _Eles estarão a salvo, mesmo que nunca mais os veja_. Uma lâmina fria atravessou seu coração, mas Snape continuou em seu tom indiferente: – Não me oponho.

– Considere feito – um sorriso maléfico aflorou em seus lábios. – Pode ir.

– Como queira, senhor – disse se preparando para deixar a sala.

– A propósito, Snape – sua voz fria e esganiçada o alcançou antes que ele se movesse –, Harry já achou todas as Horcruxes?

– Como poderia saber, senhor? – indagou cético. – Não posso mais estar entre eles, meu papel de espião acabou.

– Como poderia não saber? – retorquiu Voldemort impaciente. – Acho que agora chegamos ao ponto delicado da nossa conversa.

Snape não se moveu, analisava mentalmente sua situação, e o que aquela conversa significava. Tinha perdido Roxane, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que se manter ali como servo fiel. Não disse nada. Esperou até que Voldemort se aproximou mais uma vez dele.

– Até quando pretende manter essa farsa, Snape? – ele sibilou. – Sei exatamente de todos seus passos, sei que ajudou o menino a achar quase todas as horcruxes; só falta Nagine, é claro. – Seus olhos encontraram os pretos, e continuou: – O que nos leva de volta a minha pergunta; não se importa com o que acontecer com a trouxa?

– Onde eles estão? – sua voz agora soou mordaz, segurou a varinha sob as vestes.

– Longe – respondeu curto.

– O quão longe? – seu olhar era intenso.

– Isso vai depender do preço que está disposto a pagar por eles. – Sorriu amarelo.

– Não vou me humilhar, se é isso que espera. Ela não me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso – devolveu-lhe o sorriso –, nem eu mesmo. Já paguei meu preço, estou aqui enquanto deveria estar protegendo-os. Servi ao que acreditava, e ainda assim sou capaz de dar minha vida por eles. Enquanto você lutou esse tempo todo em benefício próprio, Meu Lorde – completou cínico.

– Poupe-me de seu sarcasmo, Snape. – Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam. – Você falhou tanto quanto eu. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, você devia ter ficado ao lado dela, e no entanto, não o fez. Eu cometi esse mesmo erro uma vez, e é por isso que você está aqui. Sua mãe era uma mulher notável, eu a conheci ainda menina e a tive apenas por uma noite. Uma única noite, mas o suficiente para você ser gerado. – Seus olhos estreitaram sobre o Comensal – Surpreso?

– Deveria? – O rosto de Snape era impassível, livre de qualquer traço de sentimento.

– Não. Contudo, isso não importa no momento. – Voldemort o encarou – Não esperava que me chamasse de pai, não diante disso tudo. Nunca me portei como tal, embora tenha lhe ensinado muita coisa. Espero apenas que não se esqueça disso. – Estendeu sua mão até Snape e algo brilhou entre seus dedos. – Tome. Três voltas bastam, sua missão nessa história já acabou.

Snape o olhou desconfiado, ainda não parara para pensar no que Voldemort dissera há minutos atrás, e tudo lhe parecia um tanto confuso. Fechou os dedos longos e brancos sobre o objeto em forma de cordão.

– Acha mesmo que vou confiar em você? – disse ríspido.

– Se quiser a sua família de volta – sorriu –, sugiro que sim. Eu estou mudando a sua história, agora vá. – disse voltando para sua poltrona. – O tempo corre contra você, a hora da verdade chegou.

Seus olhos pretos fitaram a figura branca na poltrona, tendo a certeza de que nunca compreendera quem era realmente aquele homem. Talvez o tempo respondesse, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era nos olhos castanhos. Snape virou o objeto três vezes, deixando o frio da sala da Mansão Riddle para trás.

Uma gargalhada histérica cortou o silêncio como faca, e os olhos vermelhos em fendas brilharam uma última vez. Naquela noite, entre os estampidos e gritos de feitiços o cheiro de morte infestou o ar, como uma praga sobre a terra. A figura branca, cadavérica, assustadora, deitou sua vida nas mãos de um jovem de olhos verdes intensos.

_Harry Potter pode ter triunfado, o amor também, mas quem disse que o Lorde das Trevas não ajudou a ganharem essa guerra? Eu, Tom Marvolo Riddle, digo: Lord_ _Voldemort venceu!_ – as últimas palavras deixaram seus lábios, murmurantes.

_Come take my hand_

_You should know me_

_I've always been in your mind_

_You know that I'll be kind_

_I'll be guiding you_

_Building your dream_

_Has to start now_

_There's no other road to take_

_You won't make a mistake_

_I'll be guiding you_

_You have to believe we are magic_

_Nothin' can stand in our way_

_You have to believe we are magic_

_Don't let your aim ever stray_

_And if all your hopes survive_

_Your destiny will arrive_

_I'll bring all your dreams alive_

_For you_

_From where I stand_

_You are home free_

_The planets align so rare_

_There's promise in the air_

_And I'm guiding you_

_Through every turn I'll be near you_

_I'll come anytime you call_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_I'll be guiding you_

_You have to believe we are magic_

_Nothin' can stand in our way_

_You have to believe we are magic_

_Don't let your aim ever stray_

_And if all your hopes survive_

_Your destiny will arrive_

_I'll bring all your dreams alive_

_For you_

_( Magic – Olivia Newton-John )_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Minha amadas, agora a fic está apenas por um fio... E meu coração tb!!!! Quem tiver a minha idade com certeza sabe que música é essa... Nossa!!!! Essa é uma homenagem a todo esse universo mágico que está sempre em nossas mentes e em nossos corações!!!  
Obrigada pelo carinho e pelas palavras maravilhosas!!! Amo vcs!!! Beijo especial nas minhas filhas: Shey, Fefa, Na , Nanda e Juju. Beijo nas minhas queridas Clau e Ana Snape. Beijo enorme p Angie, Aninha e Camyllinha... Esse caps é dedicado á vcs! Bjo grande na beta BatestAzazis. Sábado último caps!!!!!!!!  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Eu e Você

Ela andou pela praia fitando a espuma das ondas que se embolavam docemente com os grãos de areia até se deitarem por completo sobre o fino colchão branco que contrastava com o verde azulado do mar. Deu um longo suspiro, fixando o horizonte; já andara muito por aquelas praias na adolescência. De uma certa forma estava em casa, mesmo que a idéia de voltar para o Rio não lhe agradasse nem um pouco. Ficaria ali, em Búzios.

O vira-tempo que Voldemort lhe dera não a mandara para seu futuro, servira apenas como uma chave de portal e a arremessara àquele lugar. Certamente ele arquitetara tudo ao enviá-la para lá, tinha que admitir que a cartada era muito boa. Roxane estava no ano 1998, e se quisesse retomar sua vida anterior, ainda teria uma chance. O ônibus para o Rio saia de meia em meia hora, teria apenas que estar no lugar e na hora exata em que conhecera seu marido. O vento soprou forte, frio, em seu rosto. Ela amava Snape, não voltaria.

Seus pensamentos a levaram de volta ao instante em que chegara naquela casinha branca de alvenaria simples. A porta aberta deixava a brisa fresca entrar no ambiente, e minutos depois de ter caído de joelhos no chão duro, uma senhora entrou com uma criança no colo. Roxane estancou. As pernas tremeram, viu Pedro sorrir nos braços da idosa que a fitava com interesse. Sorriu-lhe de volta, recebendo em seus braços o pequeno. A senhora assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a sala.

Ela fitou o menino com os olhos marejados, admirando seus cabelos escuros e os olhos pretos que a fitavam com igual intensidade. Por fim, contou os dedinhos nas suas mãos, numa aflição de senti-lo real, inteiro. Apertou-o de encontro ao seu corpo, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente. Por Merlin, ela tinha Pedro de volta.

O pequeno pareceu compreender, aninhando-se no conforto do calor da mãe, e fechou os olhos balbuciando ma-ma. Como um raio as lembranças cruzaram sua mente, e ela sentiu-se invadida pelo medo e apreensão. Como estaria Severus? – pensou, e não teve como impedir que o desespero a arrastasse de volta àquele quarto sombrio. Ouviu ao longe uma gargalhada histérica que ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Usou todas as suas forças para manter o controle sobre si, Pedro precisava dela. Com o pequeno em seus braços, abrigado, caminhou pela casa. Voldemort havia planejado que ela viesse até ali, teria que descobrir o porquê, enquanto outras tantas perguntas afloravam em sua mente. Percorreu cada cômodo da casa, percebendo que sua estada ali fora cuidadosamente preparada, não haviam esquecido nenhum detalhe. Viera para ficar.

No quarto de Pedro havia um enorme berço de madeira, sólido. Colocou-o aconchegantemente entre os lençóis e deixou-se ficar admirando sua expressão serena. Passou os dedos sobre o bracinho rosado, acariciando-o; foi quando percebeu a presença da senhora no batente da porta. Caminhou até ela.

– Deixaram-lhe esta mensagem – disse a mais velha estendo-lhe a mão, onde havia um pedaço de pergaminho.

– Gostaria de lhe agradecer por cuidar do meu filho – disse-lhe pegando o papel para si.

– É uma criança adorável, senhora – ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Não tem o que me agradecer. Qualquer coisa, estarei na cozinha – e se retirou por onde viera.

Assentiu, baixando seus olhos para o envelope meio gasto, seu nome estava escrito numa caligrafia bem cuidada: Roxane Snape. Rompeu o lacre da carta.

_**Cara Sra. Snape,**_

_**Seria imperdoável de minha parte não lhe explicar porque**_

_**foi parar em um lugar tão paradisíaco. Creio ter sido vítima desse**_

_**sentimento tão peculiar à sua espécie; o amor. Não fica**_

_**bem para um Lorde admitir tais deslizes, mas acredite que se o**_

_**faço, é por extrema necessidade. Eu a mandei de volta;**_

_**entretanto, você continua em nosso tempo. Apenas a coloquei no**_

_**mundo trouxa, e o mais perto de casa que poderia estar. Ouso**_

_**dizer que esse simples intento de minha parte tomou-me muito**_

_**tempo. Espero então, que aprecie minha escolha tanto quanto eu,**_

_**e que depois de tudo, prove-me que seu amor é**_

_**realmente verdadeiro... Estou lhe dando a chance de voltar a sua vida,**_

_**mas você o fará? Diga-me, o que é mais forte? A razão ou o amor?**_

_**Você está em uma encruzilhada, e chego a sentir o fio de**_

_**hesitação tensionar cada músculo do seu corpo. Não é bom ter o**_

_**controle do nosso "destino" nas mãos? A essa altura, por não**_

_**julgá-la uma tola como tanto outros trouxas, deve ter percebido**_

_**que eu fiz a minha escolha, desisti de lutar contra o meu**_

_**futuro certo. Não vou negar que uma certa entrevista**_

_**com uma jovem senhora contribuiu muito para isso. Sabe,**_

_**ela tem um jeito peculiar de conseguir o que quer.**_

_**Talvez Severus não me perdoe, não o culpo. Nunca fiz nada**_

_**que merecesse perdão, e devo dizer que também não me**_

_**arrependo de nada do que fiz, exceto é claro, com Elieen. Ela faria**_

_**a diferença, mas só os fracos suspiram por amores impossíveis,**_

_**e eu não me encaixo nessa definição. Poderia ter dado minha**_

_**vida por ela, mas isso já não está ao meu alcance, cheguei muito**_

_**tarde. Então, se devo encontrar a morte, que seja pelas mãos**_

_**daquele a quem estou ligado por esta estúpida profecia. Não**_

_**há o que lamentar.**_

_**Teria sido perfeito o meu mundo, mas estamos longe da**_

_**perfeição e inaptos para apreciá-la em sua magnitude. É uma**_

_**pena que desperdicem uma mente brilhante como a minha,**_

_**mas parafraseando um presidente de seu país pátrio, digo: "Saio da**_

_**vida para entrar para a história". Outros virão, não fui o primeiro e**_

_**não serei o último, mas ninguém jamais será o Lorde que fui. Eu me**_

_**retirei no momento certo, e agrada-me a idéia de que Potter irá me**_

_**matar com minha cumplicidade... Sou a mão por trás dos fatos.**_

_**É chegada a hora de deitar a pena, e deixar que meu algoz**_

_**tenha seu minuto de triunfo, sinta o gosto da glória. Não me perdoaria**_

_**se na brevidade dessa missiva, eu esquecesse de mencionar que tomei a**_

_**liberdade de enviar-lhe uma lembrança. Penso, agora, que talvez tenha**_

_**me precipitado. Faça eu estar errado... Não me decepcione!**_

_**Me despeço de sua agradável companhia na certeza de que um**_

_**dia ainda nos encontraremos, em algum tempo, ou espaço. De uma**_

_**certa forma, estarei vivo através de Pedro, mesmo que essa idéia**_

_**não lhes agrade...**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Tom Riddle.**_

Dobrou novamente a carta e uma ruga apareceu em suas feições; ele não podia duvidar de sua escolha. O conteúdo daquela carta surpreendeu-a, era tão intensa e franca para ter vindo do Lorde das Trevas, mas ele a assinara de próprio punho. Intimamente ela sorriu; mudara dois homens, que feito!

Pedro adormecera com o seu carinho, sentia-se imensamente feliz por ter o filho de volta. No entanto, seu coração continuava apertado dentro do peito. Fechou os olhos, e a visão de Snape surgiu diante de si. Voldemort não precisava pedir, ela não o deixaria nunca. Desejou que como um Lorde, ele não voltasse atrás nas suas decisões. Precisava andar.

Foi assim que chegara até aquela praia praticamente deserta, aquela época do ano não era concorrida em Búzios. Pedia a Merlin que Voldemort cumprisse sua promessa, mas em não vira Snape em lugar nenhum, ele estava apenas dentro da sua mente. Sentou-se em uma pedra, olhando fixamente o relicário aberto entre os dedos, a foto se mexia. Os cabelos ricochetearam em seu rosto com o vento, fechou os olhos e apertou a jóia contra a pele da mão, enquanto as lágrimas surgiam em pares.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei olhando as ondas em seu adorável bailado, apenas vi o sol começar a baixar no horizonte, e os tons de vermelho inundarem os céus. Ao longe, na direção oposta da que tomei para chegar ali, uma figura de preto se ergueu, destacando-se da paisagem. Não a vi se aproximar; meu coração afugentava minha alma, que corria de encontro ao desespero que se apossara dele.

Tudo em que conseguia pensar no momento era em Severus Snape. Senti a mão tocar meus ombros, e me virei. Seus olhos pretos estavam nos meus tão intensos quanto da primeira vez em que os vi. Não quis pensar, fechei meus olhos, tomando seus lábios de assalto. Deliciei-me com a quentura que encontrei, com o calor que fez meu corpo vibrar, ele era real.

Trouxe-o para mais perto, afundando meus dedos em seus cabelos, prendendo-o entre meus dedos, inebriando-me com aquela sensação que ele me provocava. Paramos de repente, os lábios ainda implorando um pelo o outro, abri meus olhos ainda com medo de não encontrá-lo ali. E os vi pretos, brilhantes, protetores, desejosos, entregues a mim. – pensou analisando a situação.

A voz dele chamou-a à realidade:

– Demorei? – crispou os lábios, cínico.

– Muito – respondeu sonsa.

Snape a fitou demoradamente, tocou seus cabelos, o rosto. Ela devolveu o carinho, recostando-se nele.

– Você sabe exatamente o que ele pretendia mandando-nos para cá – ele disse acarinhando meus cabelos –, testar-nos.

– Você já sabe da verdade, então? – ela o fitou.

– Sei – respondeu seco. – E imagino que Dumbledore também soubesse quando nos colocou nisso tudo – disse crispando os lábios. – Ele sempre soube da verdade...

– Isso não muda os fatos – retorquiu, evitando tocar nas antigas feridas.

– Não, não muda nada – disse envolvendo-a com seus braços, colando seu corpo ao dela. – As únicas coisas que me importam são você e Pedro, e isso eu tenho aqui, ao meu lado. O resto do mundo que se dane!

– Nos rebelamos, então? Viveremos a parte de nossas histórias? – sorriu-lhe brincalhona.

– Eu não posso voltar – disse, e afastou a mecha de cabelos dos olhos dela. – Mas me parece que você está em casa...

– Eu não vou voltar – disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Então, creio que já fizemos nossa escolha – ele crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso –, estamos presos um ao outro.

– Isso não te assusta mais? – perguntou receosa.

– Não – respondeu, puxando-a para si, mantendo-a novamente colada ao seu corpo. – Eu tive medo de perdê-los quando estava diante de Voldemort. – Aquela era a primeira que pronunciava o nome de seu pai daquela forma, e isso dava-lhe um novo sentido. – Pela primeira vez em minha vida tive medo do mal que o envolvia e do horror que ele podia provocar. Eu daria minha vida por vocês dois naquele momento, mas não conseguiria conviver com o fato de sabê-los vivos e nunca mais poder tocá-los. Não saberia viver sem você, sem seu toque... – Ela levou o dedo aos lábios dele, fazendo-o calar.

Ele apenas sorriu tocando os dedos dela com seus lábios, suavemente. Depois, apossando-se dos lábios femininos com desejo desesperado. _Nada era mais urgente para ele que estar ali ao lado dela. Senti-la viva e real num mundo distante do seu. Ela que mudara sua vida, que decidira deixar definitivamente tudo para trás,_ _era somente sua..._ - Os olhos dele brilharam diante desses pensamentos. Negligentemente, Snape tocou suavemente o pingente no pescoço dela.

Roxane sorriu ao sentir-se tremer sobre aquele toque, mas durou apenas segundos. Alguma coisa apitou em seu ouvido, sua visão nublou e a sensação dos lábios quentes dele deixaram os seus. O chão sumiu embaixo dos pés dela e o ar faltou aos seus pulmões. Tudo em que conseguiu pensar era: _Voldemort mentiu!_ As pálpebras pesaram e ela desmaiou, enquanto era arrastada num turbilhão de sensações despertadas pela queda do seu corpo. Assim que tudo cessou, Roxane sentiu seu corpo bater em algo duro e quente, quase em brasas. Segundos depois era envolvida por um par de braços fortes e abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, sentiu a claridade do sol encher seu campo de visão, e depois, um vulto começou a se destacar dentro daquela luz.

Ainda zonza tentou se levantar, mas foi detida pelos braços que a abrigavam e a mantinham presa a um corpo masculino. O rosto dele pareceu brincar na sua frente. Notou os olhos escuros e a imagem dele começou a tomar formas mais nítidas. Viu o sorriso de menino, um sorriso que ela já havia visto antes. A boca perfeita, os cabelos estavam compridos e a barba crescia a revelia dando-lhe um ar de rebelde sem causa, não restava dúvidas que era ele. Ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Num movimento brusco Roxane colocou-se de pé, sobre os protestos dele, arrumando a roupa sobre o corpo. Sem encará-lo, agradeceu num murmúrio a gentileza dele. Aquilo definitivamente não estava acontecendo – pensou, antes de dar o primeiro passo para fora daqueles braços. Novamente sua visão embaçou, e ela fechou os olhos, enquanto os braços tornavam a envolvê-la.

– Acho que seria melhor se recuperar antes de tentar fugir daqui correndo. – ele sorriu abertamente para ela. – Se me permitir, estou hospedado no Hotel aqui em frente. Não haveria o menor problema em lhe prestar ajuda.

– Não precisa se incomodar. Eu... – parou de falar fitando os olhos a sua frente. Tão ternos e sinceros, mas ainda assim Roxane hesitou em aceitar.

– Você – ele manteve o sorriso antes de completar –, caiu na calçada bem na minha frente. E, sem querer ofendê-la, não faço a mínima idéia de onde você surgiu. – Num gesto gracioso, jogou seu rosto para o lado sorrindo, antes de continuar: – Sorte sua que a tenha visto e impedido-a de atravessar no meio dos carros. Porém, eu ficaria mais feliz se você tivesse um nome e aceitasse meus cuidados.

- Em que anos estamos? – ela perguntou em dúvida, ainda sobressaltada com os acontecimentos.

- 2006 – respondeu incerto com os braços envolta da cintura dela – Você não está bem, acho melhor entrarmos, e então você me conta sua história. – Ele sorriu abertamente e tudo se iluminou – Como veio parar aqui no meio dessa calçada na minha frente e assim, me faz acreditar que não é um sonho, srta... – disse com calma esperando pela resposta e encarando-a docemente com seus olhos escuros. Castanhos sucumbiram enquanto desviavam para as mãos dele.

– Prazer – disse ainda incerta, estendendo-lhe a mão trêmula; aceitando o convite. Ele apertou a mão dela gentilmente e ofereceu-lhe o braço. Sem jeito, ela passou o braço por dentro do dele, e respondeu: – Meu nome é Roxane Norris.

– Prazer, senhorita – e dando à ela um lindo sorriso tímido como só ele sabia dar, respondeu: – Meu nome é Keanu Reeves. – E com seu jeito despojado e crianção, a conduziu para dentro do luxuoso Hotel.

Ninguém o interpelou por sua convidada, ou ousou impedir que ele a levasse para o andar de cima. O corredor era acarpetado num tom vinho que terminava no que deveria ser a porta de uma suíte. Num gesto rápido ele abriu a porta, e segundos depois, Roxane se viu sentada num sofá de frente para uma lareira acesa tendo uma taça nas mãos. Seu anfitrião os servira de vinho e, agora, se detinha a observá-la em pé, diante dele.

– Acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que já a conheço? – ele disse desviando os olhos para o desenho que o líquido tinto descrevia dentro da taça.

– Eu acreditaria em qualquer coisa depois do que já passei – Roxane respondeu baixo, quase num sussurro. Evitando a muito custo que a lembrança de tudo que passara nos últimos meses ocupasse sua mente.

– Então acredita em sonhos? – Keanu havia se abaixado, colocando-se em frente às pernas dela. Estava na mesma altura dos olhos de Roxane e a fitava atentamente. Seu olhar era sério. Escuro.

– Acredito que talvez pudéssemos ter nos conhecido. Em uma outra época, outro lugar... – sua voz tornou-se sofrida e dura. As lágrimas rolaram, enquanto ela via toda sua vida se esvair, tornando-se um vazio novamente. – Desculpe-me. – com a voz embargada continuou, as lembranças ocupando a sua mente. - Você esperava uma narrativa mais eloqüente de minha parte, confesso que não me sinto preparada para prestar esclarecimentos de como, quando ou onde.

- Não precisa me contar nada, eu sempre soube que você viria. Você sempre esteve me meus pensamentos, em meus sonhos, mas eu sempre acordava sozinho...– A voz dele era próxima, tão próxima e quente que se tornou um sussurro. As mãos dele pousaram gentilmente sobre rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas que corriam em pares. – Sempre acreditei que um dia eu a veria de novo, num tempo real e nosso. Você sempre foi minha...

– Você está me assustando. – Ela deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo levantando-se do sofá, mas as mãos dele a impediram de prosseguir. Devagar ele se levantou e a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, abrigando-a. Sentindo o perfume dela inundar-lhe a alma, enquanto seu rosto afundava na profusão de cabelos castanhos.

Roxane nada fez para impedi-lo, o calor das mãos dele sobre seu corpo a faziam tremer e as palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Sentia uma vontade imensa de se afundar naqueles braços e esquecer tudo que havia vivido nos últimos meses. Chorar até que todas suas lágrimas secassem e todo aquele sentimento fosse sufocado. No entanto, ela estava errada, não esqueceria nada. Keanu a manteve abraçada e, num gesto suave, a fez levantar os olhos e encará-lo.

O tempo pareceu infinito quando os olhos dele mergulharam nos dela, havia algo neles que ela conhecia. Um brilho dentro do olhar escuro dele que Roxane já vira antes, e que só ela era capaz de despertar. Instintivamente ela tocou o rosto dele com as mãos, sentindo-o, e fechou os olhos ao trazê-lo próximo ao seu. As bocas próximas, entreabertas, esperando apenas um passo em falso para que se tocassem. Não houve hesitação, quando os corpos se tocaram e as mãos desceram pelos cabelos, afagando-os. Não houve obstáculos para as línguas se possuírem numa exploração mútua de seus sentidos. Quando finalmente se permitiram uma breve separação, sôfregos, ela balbuciou:

– Severus?

Keanu apenas sorriu brincando com os fios de cabelo dela entre seus dedos. E levando os lábios ao seu ouvido, sussurrou:

– Serei o que você quiser, Pitanga. – O olhar escuro penetrou no castanho, entregue. As bocas mais uma vez se uniram, dessa vez, tendo a certeza de que nunca se separariam.

Nada mais estava entre eles. Nem Voldemort, nem o mundo bruxo ou o trouxa. Em qualquer época ou realidade eles seriam sempre um do outro...

É interessante o quanto a vida real pode se tornar um sonho, ou vice-versa. No entanto, nem isso é capaz de mudar o que sentimos quando estamos diante do ser amado. Mesmo que muitas vezes a fantasia seja mais real do que a realidade dos fatos. Mesmo que depois de tudo ainda nos descubramos sonhando...

Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia

_Serei sua esperança, o seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa_

_Te amarei com toda a força do meu ser verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente_

_Serei forte, serei fiel. Pois estou contando com um novo começo_

_Uma razão para viver. Um sentido mais profundo. Sim..._

_Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha_

_Quero me banhar no mar com você_

_Quero deitar junto assim para sempre_

_Até o céu cair sobre mim..._

_E quando as estrelas estiverem brilhando no céu aveludado,_

_Farei um pedido, aos céus e farei que lágrimas caiam do seu rosto_

_Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza_

_De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção..._

_Da forças maiores... nos momentos solitários quando as lágrimas te consomem._

_Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha_

_Quero me banhar no mar com você_

_Quero deitar junto assim para sempre_

_Até o céu cair sobre mim..._

_Oh, será que você não consegue enxergar, amor?_

_Não precisa fechar os olhos, porque está bem diante de você_

_Tudo o que você deseja vai se concretizar..._

_Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia_

_Serei sua esperança, o seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa_

_Te amarei com toda a força do meu ser verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente_

_Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha_

_Quero me banhar no mar com você_

_Quero deitar junto assim para sempre_

_Até o céu cair sobre mim..._

_Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha_

_Quero me banhar no mar com você_

Quero deitar junto assim para sempre 

_Até o céu cair sobre mim..._

_( Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden )_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Esse caps eu dedico à uma pessoa que eu gosto muito, e a qual me fez fazer algumas pequenas mudanças... Como colocar o Keanu em pessoa na fic. Su, querida, obrigada por todo o seu carinho! Adivinha a música que tô ouvindo... Hiihihii... Para vc a música desse caps é "Junto a Você" – Promises.

N/A : À todas as minhas amadas que estiveram comigo esse tempo todo, eu gostaria de agradecer o carinho, a amizade e o imenso de prazer de dividir com vcs esse meu sonho! Fiz algumas homenagens especiais em alguns caps p minhas amigas de Esquadrão, mas todas são para mim pessoas especiais e merecem meu respeito e amor. Em cada palavra que escrevi eu coloquei emoção para q vcs estivessem comigo, sempre dentro do meu coração! Obrigada por existirem e me fazer ser o que sou...

Bjus,

Roxane Norris


	28. Chapter 28

**Fanfictions and Writers**:

_- **A Assassina** – uma trilogia de Gabrielle Briant_

_- **A Aposta** – por Magalud_

_- **A Segunda Chance** – por Sandy Mione_

_- **Before The Dawn** – por Snarkyroxy . Tradução BastetAzazis_

_- **Grandes Planos **– por Regina Manzato_

_- **Insensível** – por Sheyla Snape_

_- **Entrelaçados pelo Destino **– por Su Snape_

- _**Mais que um Granger** _ _- por Ferporcel_

_- **Senhor da Sonserina** – por Andy GBW_

_- **Severus a partir de Agora** – por Ana Nina Snape_

_- **Sombras do Passado** – por BastetAzazis_

_- **Uma Virada do Destino **– por Ramos. Tradução Clau Snape._

_- **Um para o Outro ( O Mundo bruxo ) **– por Miateixeira_

**N/A:** Essa é a relação de Fanfictions citadas no decorrer dessa história, e também aquelas cujas autoras foram mencionadas por mim.

**Agradecimentos Finais**: Aqui deixo meu agradecimento à todas que participaram direta, as autoras de Fanfiction, ou indiretamente dessa obra, as minhas leitoras queridas.

Ao Sirius Black da minha cunhada, Hugh Jackmam, e à ela também, que entraram nessa de gaiatos! Hihihihihi... Um especialmente grande para o meu querido Keanu Reeves, que apesar do seu trabalho, teve tempo de se dedicar a esse em especial e aparecer nessas linhas não só como Severus Snape. Ao Will Kemp, que fez uma participação maravilhosa como Remus Lupin ( Minha mana que o diga ). Ao Jason Isaacs e Ralph Fiennes, pela maravilhosa atuação respectivamente como Lucius Malfoy e Lord Voldemort ( Imbatíveis ) .

Quero parabenizar também: Alan Rickman, Johnny Depp, Trent Reznor, Adrien Broody e Colin Firth ( e muitos outros ). Que por muitas vezes tomaram o lugar do Keanu como Snape na imaginação de minhas leitoras! Ao Ian McKellen por ter se saído tão bem como Albus Dumbledore... Bjus!

Meninas, eu não podia deixar de agradecer á todos eles, depois das fics de aniversário que recebi de vocês. Eu percebi que eles mereciam, e que todas nós ficaríamos gratas por isso! Hihihihi...


End file.
